Arrancar ou shinigami ? Les deux voyons !
by Natsumi95
Summary: A la base, moi, Natsumi Kageyoshi, je voulais devenir une grande astrophysicienne. Mais un chauffard a préféré que je sois la plus nulle des shinigamis. Et tant qu'à être nulle en kido et compagnie, je vais leur montrer à tel point j'aime pas ma nouvelle situation.
1. Chapter 1 : Hem Hello ?

Sayuri et Natsumi, avec évidemment leurs zampakutos sont de mon cru principalement. Yurika est à Yurika Schieffer (Non ? Sans blague...). Je ne sais pas si le titre est définitif...

*µ*µ*µ*µ*µ*µ*

« _Le pénible fardeau de n'avoir rien à faire _» Boileau.

Mon cher Boileau, qu'est-ce que tu as raison, tu ne peux pas savoir à tel point je suis d'accord à toi. L'ennui, c'est chiant, énervant, terrifiant, barbant, horripilant, malveillant, et j'en passe. Non, mais quelle horreur ! S'ennuyer, mais c'est pire que tout ! Même manger une tonne de navets radioactifs mutants ! Même rencontrer une limace mutante jaune fluo mangeuse d'hommes ! Sérieux. Avez-vous déjà compter le temps que met un nuage à quitter votre champs de vision ? Avez-vous déjà compté le nombre d'hommes chauves avec une cravate bleu et un une chemise verte ? Et bien vous savez quoi, ce sont mes activités les plus intéressantes du moment. Si, si, je vous assure, je ne déconne pas...ou peut-être qu'en vérité si, c'est mon cerveau qui est en train de déconner sinon pourquoi est-ce que je suis en train de parler à un arbre ?

La deuxième chose absolument horrible, machiavélique, sadique, qui peut vous arrivez, c'est ce qui m'arrive en ce moment, je sais je suis une veinarde, être **seule**. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Avez-vous déjà été VRAIMENT seule, avec VRAIMENT personne à qui parler ou se disputer, VRAIMENT aucun moyen d'avoir un peu de compagnie ? Même les petits frères ou les petites sœurs qui nous pourrissent la vie peuvent nous manquer à ce moment-là où vous vous sentez seule au monde. Même si moi je n'ai qu'un grand-frère...qui me manque.

Et là, vous êtes en train de vous dire que j'ai vraiment une durite qui a sauté. C'est sûrement vrai aussi monsieur l'arbre.

Mais d'un autre côté, ce qui était autrefois une magnifique cervelle bien remplie est désormais une crêpe à la confiture de fraise, indigeste par contre, je vous déconseille d'en manger...comme le reste de mon corps d'ailleurs...à cause d'un taré de l'accélérateur qui ne connait pas le mot **frein**. Bon, pas besoin de faire tout un mélodrame, pour résumer ma situation depuis bientôt deux semaines, je suis morte, écrasée par un chauffard qui a grillé un feu rouge.

La première chose que je me suis demandée lorsque je suis devenue un esprit vagabond, c'est « C'est quoi ce truc par terre ? C'est moi ? ». Je sais, c'est très intelligent, réfléchi, néanmoins ce fut ma première pensée. Il faut me comprendre tout de même, moi qui était grande, avec des longs cheveux argents, j'avoue que cette couleur est peu répandue, coupés en dégradés en général attachés en haute queue-de-cheval, les yeux bleus-gris, je me suis vue en crêpe indigeste avec toutes ces choses écœurantes et non-visibles en temps normal. Avouez que ça vous ferez un choc monumental.

En plus, j'avais mis un de mes ensemble préféré, une veste turquoise et blanche sur une chemise blanche et une jupe turquoise, je sais que beaucoup n'aime pas le blanc car il devient transparent sous la pluie mais moi j'adore cette couleur alors je met quelque chose par dessus. Ben, il est nettement beau maintenant, enfin heureusement que sur ma nouvelle enveloppe spirituel il est resté le même et n'a pas été teinté en rouge bizarre.

Mais, vous voulez savoir ce qui me met le plus en rogne dans tout ça ? C'est que moi, une jeune fille de dix-huit ans qui s'est donnée à fond pour pouvoir intégrer l'école qu'elle désirait, une école d'astrophysique, suis morte sur le chemin de mon école justement alors que des dindes aux attributs féminins sur-développés au détriment de leurs connexions neuronales qui ne connaissent que les mots « garçons », « boîte de nuit », « fête », « shopping », et bien sur « devenir une femme », pour ne pas dire autre chose de plus choquant, vivent. Oui monsieur l'arbre, ne connaissant pas votre âge, j'essaye de ne pas être trop vulgaire.

C'est incroyable comme la vie est injuste.

« NII-SAMAAA ! »

Mais qui ose interrompre mon importante discussion existentiel avec monsieur l'arbre ? Qui ? Qui ?

« ULQUI-NII ! »

En continuant à hurler ainsi, toute la ville va être au courant que tu cherche ton frère. Et normalement, s'il n'est pas sourd parce qu'elle n'arrête pas de lui hurler dans les oreilles, il devrait rappliquer. Sauf s'il a fait exprès de partir se cacher. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ce nom « Ulqui » ? Ces parents ne voulaient pas de gosse à l'origine ou quoi pour lui donner un nom pareil ? Cela me fait penser au chien de ma voisine, Rudy ! Je crois qu'elle regardait un peu trop « L'âge de glace 3 ».

Soudain, je vois une chose non identifiée qui apparaît au coin d'une rue, qui court à s'en prendre un mur en tournant et qui glisse pour tomber à deux mètres de moi. C'est fou, elle me rappelle étrangement une ancienne amie à moi. Je la regarde u peu mieux et me demande si elle ne s'est pas échapper d'un hôpital voisin. Sans rire, elle a un teint d'une personne qui va mourir dans les deux secondes qui suivent, et puis c'est quoi cet espèce de casque-os qu'elle a sur la tête ? Nous sommes Halloween ou Mardi Gras ou quoi ?

« Euh...Vous êtes encore parmi nous ? Dis-je en oubliant momentanément que JE suis morte donc normalement invisible.

- Oui, oui », me répondit-elle en se redressant avec un léger sourire et une rigole de sang sur le front.

C'est impressionnant la ressemblance qu'elle a avec une de mes amie ! Attendez, elle m'a répondu !

« Tu...me vois ? Demandai-je.

- Ben oui pourquoi ? » S'étonna-t-elle en me regardant comme un phénomène de foire. J'adore le vert de ses yeux.

Elle me voit... Elle me voit... Elle me voiiiiit ! ELLE ME VOIIIIT ! YEEEPI ! Sortez le champommy ! Je crois que la dernière once de mon intelligence a rendu l'âme.

« Natsumi Kageyoshi, me présentai-je en souriant, esprit vagabond depuis deux semaines.

- Yurika Schieffer, arrancar, répondit-elle. Tu n'aurais pas vu mon frère ? Un garçon qui me ressemble ?

- Non, mais je peux savoir c'est quoi un arrancar ?

- C'est un hollow qui a arraché son masque.

- Quoi ?

- Une espèce de chose pas belle avec un gros masque qui enlève son masque et qui devient plus beau si tu préfères. »

Donc, un hollow est un truc moche avec un masque. Un truc moche avec un masque. Truc...moche...masque...

« KYYAAA! »

Yurika fit un bond d'au moins trois mètre.

« Ne me dis pas que j'ai envoyé sur orbite tes copains !

- Hein !

- Ben oui, les hollows ! Ils n'arrêtent pas de vouloir m'embêter et comme ils étaient bizarres, je leur donnai un coup de pied pour les envoyer sur la lune !

- HEIIIN ! Tu as battu des hollows en les envoyant sur orbite !

- Plus ou moins. Je faisais du taekwondo de mon vivant et j'étais assez bonne. »

J'ai comme l'impression que les yeux de mon interlocutrice voulaient sortir de leurs orbites.

« Euh...ça va ?

- Tu as battu des hollow en leur donnant des coups de pieds...Tu as battu des hollow en leur donnant des coups de pieds... », répétait-elle d'une voix robotique.

Oh non alors ! Je trouve ENFIN quelqu'un à qui parler et voilà qu'elle s'est enrayée sur ma dernière remarque ! Mais Dieu m'en veut personnellement ou quoi ! Soudain, une idée jaillit dans mon esprit tortueux et je prit une grande inspiration pour hurler à pleins poumons :

« FRERE EN VUE !

- Ulqui-nii ? Où ça ? Où ça ? Fit Yurika en sortant de sa transe.

- Nan désolé, c'était juste pour te rappeler parmi nous, répondis-je avec un sourire au coin.

- Écoute-moi Natsu-chan, il existe dans ce monde des êtres absolument ignobles, terrifiants, horribles qui ne font que semer le bazar partout où il passe et que tu dois absolument évité.

- Heeiinn ! C'est vrai ? Qui ?

- LES SHINIGAMIS ! Révéla-t-elle en faisant un geste théâtral.

- Oooooh ! Fis-je très intelligemment. (Bien sûr, bien sûr.)

- Ils ressemblent à des hommes, mais ils ont parfois des drôles de couleurs de cheveux, en vérité, il s'agit d'êtres immondes, abominables, mythomanes, exécrables qui vont t'attaquer et te traquer en te racontant plein de bobards ! Continua mon interlocutrice en prenant un air de tragédie.

- Mais quelle horreur !

- Et ce n'est pas tout ! Ils vont essayer de te charmer pour que tu les rejoignes ! Ils vont te faire une sorte d'hypnose mélangé à un lavage de cerveau pour que tu deviennes leur esclave à JAMAIS ! Ce sont des **MANIPULATEURS** ! Poursuivit-elle en imitant un démon avant de faire un grand rire sadique du genre « MOUAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

- Mais ils sont absolument mesquins ! Comment les reconnaître ?

- Ils sont habillés d'un uniforme noir, hakama et je ne sais plus quoi, et ont des épées avec eux, des zampakutos pour être précise. Si jamais y en a un qui veut abaisser sa garde sur ton front, fuis !

- Bien !

- Mais fais surtout attention à ceux qui ont une veste blanche ! Ce sont les plus machiavéliques et les plus manipulateurs !

- Compris !

- C'est bien, tu as tout compris ! Me sourit-elle.

- Mais ils sont si horribles que ça ?

- En faite, j'en ai aucune idée, c'est mon frère qui m'a raconté ça. »

**BLAAAAAARF !**

Cette fille aussi a dû avoir une durite qui a sauté. Et plus d'une. Soudain, je vois quelqu'un foncer sur nous, ou plutôt sur Yurika.

« YURIKA ! JE T'AVAIS DIT DE RESTER LA OU JE T'AI LAISSEE ! Hurla la personne en s'emparant de mon interlocutrice.

- Nii-sama ! Où tu étais ?

- C'est malin maintenant j'ai toute une escouade de shinigamis à mes trousses ! On rentre boulet ! » Répondit son frère, qui lui ressemblait en effet énormément.

Et je les vis partir à la vitesse de la lumière avec Yurika qui me faisait « Au revoir Natsu-chan ! » avec un signe de mains. Nom d'une supernovæ (les habitudes d'une fana de physique), c'est pas juste ! La seule fille, qui en plus était sympa, avec qui je pouvais parler pour de vrai doit partir comme ça à cause de son frère qui est poursuivi par des shinigamis ! Je proteste !

…...

Minute, Shinigamis ? Les trucs que je ne DOIS pas rencontrer ? KYYYAAAAAAA ! FUYONS !

Je me mets à courir pour m'éloigner de cet endroit en faisant un signe d'adieu à monsieur l'arbre. Je me retourne à un moment pour voir en effet une troupe d'hommes en noir, dont quelques-uns avaient une couleur de cheveux aussi commune que la mienne. J'accélère et tourne au coin de la rue pour m'arrêter tout en regardant si quelqu'un me poursuivait. Ouf... Personne... Attendez, il n'en manque pas un dans le lot ?

« Hey ! Ça va ? » Fit une voix juste derrière moi.

Kyyyyyya ! Un de ces monstres manipulateurs ! En plus il fait peur avec ses sourcils bizarres et ses cheveux rouges ! Vite, coup de pied de défense à la Natsumi ! Mon assaillant en a le souffle coupé. J'en profite pour fuir aussi vite que je pus en prenant diverses directions pour m'éloigner au plus vite et le plus efficacement possible.

« Natsu-chan ! M'appela une voix que je reconnus aussitôt.

- Yurika ! Help ! Il me poursuivent ! Fis-je essoufflée en allant vers elle.

- Suis-moi ! » Me dit-elle en me tirant par la manche.

Sans me faire prier, je la suis et nous déboulâmes sur une ruelle où son frère nous attendait avec un drôle vortex à côté de lui.

« Dépêche-toi Yurika, lança-t-il glacialement.

- Oui, oui ! »

Sauf qu'au moment où nous allions entrer, trois shinigamis nous sautèrent dessus.

« ON VOUS TIENT ! » Hurla un rouquin qui brandissait un énorme sabre.

En moins d'une seconde, l'aîné de ma toute nouvelle amie la poussa dans le vortex et sauta à son tour à l'intérieur en le refermant derrière lui. Oh oh...Me voilà donc seule contre ces fous furieux...

« 'Tain ! On les a ratés de peu ces fichus Schieffer ! Grommela un chauve.

- Clair ! Grogna le rouquin. En plus ils ont voulu emmener une fille avec eux apparemment.

- Mais elle doit avoir quelque chose de spécial alors ! » S'exclama de nouveau le chauve

Gloups...C'est mauvais pour moi là. Je leur fis un léger sourire crispé en m'éloignant tout doucement d'eux.

« Ça va ? T'as plus rien à craindre maintenant », me dit le roux avec un grand sourire.

Ha ! Il veut me berner mais il ne m'aura pas moi ! J'ai été prévenue moi ! Je lui lançai alors un regard de défi. Ils froncèrent alors les sourcils à mon signe.

« Euh... Ils t'ont fait quelque chose ou quoi ? Me demanda le Poil de Carotte avec un étrange air surpris.

- Vous croyez m'avoir hein ? Et bien non ! Yurika m'a dit votre vraie nature !

- HEIN ! » S'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson.

J'en profite pour m'enfuir de nouveau sauf que je percute quelque chose qui me fit m'étaler de tout mon long. Je bondis rapidement sur mes pieds pour voir un gamin aux cheveux blancs ébouriffés d'une douzaine d'années tout au plus se relever en grommelant quelque chose. Aie ! Veste blanche ! Danger, danger ! Ils engagent même des enfants ? Mais c'est une violation aux Droits de l'Enfant ! J'alerterai l'UNICEF ! Du moins, j'essayerai après m'être sortie de ce GROS problème. Je me remis à courir mais je croisai de nouveau le type aux cheveux écarlates qui se tenait encore le ventre.

« Encore toi ! Me cria-t-il en me voyant. Petite peste reviens ! »

Bien sûr ! Va voir chez Andromède si j'y suis ! Je repris ma course mais les trois autres shinigamis que j'ai croisé peu de temps avant plus le gamin me barraient la route. Bon, qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? Je vois alors une espèce de portes qui s'ouvrent. Tant pis, je saute dedans et me retrouve...euh...je me retrouve où là ? Alors, je suis devant une grande porte et une espèce de ville de l'ancien Japon s'étale devant moi. O.K. Ça ne m'aide PAS mais PAS DU TOUT ! Je reste niaisement à regarder le paysage, qui était très joli en passant.

« Hey toi ! Qu'est-ce que t'as à nous attaquer comme ça ? » Demanda une voix juste à côté de moi.

Mon pied sur sa tête fut ma subliminale réponse.

Je me met en mode ninja et essaye de me fondre de la foule. Sauf que, léger petit hic de rien du tout, tout le monde est habillé en tenue japonaise traditionnelle alors bonjour la discrétion.

« Hep toi ! » M'interpella un manipulateur rose.

Voyant que le mode ninja est absolument déplorable dans cette situation, je passe en mode partons-le-plus-loin-possible-de-cette-chose-qui-m'a-tout-l'air-d'être-un-pervers.

Sauf qu'une rousse me barre la route à un moment. Et mince.

On passe au plan B. J'escalade un mur sauf que je glisse et tombe tête la première dans une fenêtre, heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs parce que me tuer comme ça en me retransformant en crêpe ce ne serait pas génial. Donc, si l'on doit résumer cet incroyable et épique moment :

PLOUF ! CHKLONG ! AIE !

J'ai atterrie dans une baignoire remplie d'eau chaude et ça fait MAL ! Je tourne la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec le propriétaire, qui m'a servit de piste d'atterrissage en passant...

Je lui adresse mon plus beau sourire crispé.

Il m'adresse le plus glacial regard que je n'ai jamais vu.

.

« Désolé pour le dérangement ! » Lançais-je en partant le plus naturellement au monde, avec une démarche pas naturelle du tout.

Je pris mes jambes à mon cou avant qu'il ne se décide à s'emparer d'un objet pour me le balancer dessus.

J'ai finalement réussi à quitter l'endroit en regrimpant au mur. Doucement, tout doucement, je marche en faisant très attention de ne pas faire prendre.

« Ha ! Vu mademoiselle la terreur ! » Me cria l'ananas rouge transgénique.

Nom d'une supernovae, est-ce que j'ai un aimant à shinigamis sur moi ou quoi ? That is the question.

Je l'attrape par la gorge d'un geste vif et m'apprête à l'envoyer loooooin de moi sauf que...

« Natsumi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ! »

Mes yeux eurent soudainement envi de partir en ballade loin de mes orbites.

Je me retourne sous le choc.

Et là, je vois Sayuri.

*µ*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Natsumi95 : Mouahahahahaha !

Tenshicho : Tu es vraiment grave toi. Et quand est-ce que j'arrive moi ?

Natsumi95 : Patience. Laisse-moi apprécier la longueur de ce texte. C'est mon record.

Tenshicho : T'es VRAIMENT grave. Cette fiction est grave comme toi.

Natsumi95 : Fiction pour ma Sayu-chan !

Tenshicho : Groumph.

Natsumi95 : Nyahaha ! Je sais que j'aurai dû faire Lovely cat à la place parce que je suis en retard mais là j'étais vraiment inspirée pour finir ce début.

Tenshicho : Mouais. Ben vu la longueur je me demande quand aura lieu le deuxième chapitre.

Natsumi95 : Je vais essayer de garder cette longueur et pour m'encourager, laissez-moi vos impressions !


	2. Chapter 2 : Welcome at hell !

Nom d'une supernovæ ! Je crois vraiment que ma solitude prolongée m'a rendu complètement folle. Ou schizophrène. Ou tarée. Bref, cela revient au même au final, quoique peut-être que j'ai mangé une quelque chose d'hallucinogène avant de mourir ? Non, ça c'est vraiment débile comme raisonnement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là Natsumi ! » Répéta Sayuri avec les yeux aussi ronds que des boules de billard.

Je réfléchis, cela se voit non ? J'étrangle aussi la chose rouge à la coiffure digne de l'imitation d'un ananas génétiquement modifié. Et puis, j'essaye d'intégrer l'information aussi, en option.

« Planète Sayuri appelle planète Natsumi ! » Tenta de nouveau mon interlocutrice.

(Nous sommes désolés mais nous sommes pour l'instant dans l'impossibilité d'établir un contact clair et durable à cause de vents solaires particulièrement violents qui ont endommagé notre satellite qui établit en temps normal le réseau entre les planètes. Veuillez réessayer ultérieurement.)

« Youhou ! C'est normal que le vice-capitaine Abarai devient aussi rouge que ses cheveux ? » Aventura celle qui est peut-être bien ma Sayuri.

(Nous remercions notre aimable clientèle d'avoir patienté. La connexion sera rétablie dans dix secondes.)

« Naaaatsumi ! Tu vas vraiment l'étouffer pour de bon et je ne crois pas que certains apprécieraient. Quoique peut-être que son capitaine si. » Continua la petite brune en agitant sa main devant mes yeux dont la rétine n'était toujours pas reconnectée au cerveau.

Je cligne des yeux revenant dans le monde de la conscience après avoir exploré les tréfonds de mes connaissances (ouah ! Des rimes !) pour trouver une quelconque explication à cette situation délirante et complètement surréaliste. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, soyons un petit peu logique. Sayuri est censée être vivante déjà, à jouer avec son ordinateur chéri d'amour qu'elle adore plus que tout et dont elle ne pourrait pas se séparer plus de trois jours, dans sa petite maison de Karakura avec son père gâteux et sa soeur hystérique. Alors pourquoi elle est devant moi à cet instant même ?

« T'es morte ? Finis-je par dire avec une éloquence extraordinaire.

- Et bien, oui...Il y a plus de deux ans...

- Pardon ! »

D'accord, là c'est aussi invraisemblable que de dire que nous vivons dans une chaussette géante à poix verts fluo.

« Comment ?

- Ben, j'ai donné un grand coup de pied dans un caillou, qui a rebondit sur un réverbère, qui a cogné un ouvrier qui a lâché son marteau qui est tombé sur une planche faisant voler un pot de peinture bleu qui atterrit sur une table de fruit dont les pastèque s'envolèrent sur le pare-brise d'une voiture qui percuta le réverbère qui tomba sur moi et me tua sur le coup.

- ...Okay...

- Et ensuite le capitaine Hitsugaya m'a trouvé et m'a envoyé ici parce que j'étais apparemment assez inhabituelle, je crois surtout que c'est parce qu'il a assisté à ma mort, je suis allée à l'académie et voilà !

- Ah...bi...Minute, tu es un shinigami !

- Ben oui pourquoi ? »

Là, je crois qu'il y a un GROS problème de compréhension. Soit c'est moi qui ait une vision erroné de ces personnes, soit ce sont eux qui sont vraiment forts dans la persuasion. Dans tout les cas, c'est BIZARRE. Je me masse les tempes en lâchant enfin celui que j'étouffai allègrement depuis environ dix minutes et qui a une très bonne capacité d'apnée, je suis en train de dévier là, et essaye de remettre toutes ces informations dans l'ordre. D'un côté, j'ai une fille qui me dit que les shinigamis sont des vilains pas beaux manipulateurs, d'un autre côté, j'ai ma Sayuri qui fait partie de ces types, je ne connais pas vraiment Yurika, je sais que Sayuri est très naïve. D'accord, je ne suis pas du tout avancée avec ça.

« Mais dis-moi Natsu-chan, ce n'est pas toi qui cause un bordel pas possible dans tout le Sereitei ? Me demanda la petite brune en croisant les bras.

- Possible.

- C'est plus que possible, c'est certain.

- Si c'est certain, pourquoi me poses-tu la question ?

- ...

-...

- …...

- Bon d'accord, c'était plutôt bizarre comme réflexion mais avoue que tu as bien secoué les shinigamis.

- Possible. Mais ces trucs sont parait-il très méchants.

- Qui sait qui t'as dit ça ?

- Une fille, une arrancar je crois. »

Là, Sayuri s'étrangla avec le thé que nous étions en train de boire, car oui nous avons préparé du thé pour notre discussion en haut d'un toit.

« Pardon ? S'exclama-t-elle en toussant.

- C'est une arrancar, très sympathique et qui te ressemble par ailleurs, répondis-je très calme en prenant une gorgée.

- Mais les arrancars sont des dangereux manipulateurs psychopathes à la solde d'Aizen le traître ! » S'écria de nouveau ma meilleure amie.

C'est marrant, cela me rappelle ce que me racontait Yurika pour me présenter les shinigamis.

« Ils mentent comme ils respirent, manipulent les âmes seules et fragiles, dévorent les plus faibles, ce sont des monstres ! Continua-t-elle.

- C'est incroyable, c'est exactement ce que la fille m'a sorti comme discours, commentai-je en humant ma boisson à la pêche.

- Alors c'est donc ça », fit une voix derrière nous.

Je me levai et me retournai d'un bond pour faire face à un homme souriant aux cheveux blancs et à la veste blanche. Bip ! Bip ! Danger ! Danger ! Veste blanche !

« Taicho ? Dit Sayuri soudainement mal à l'aise. C'est-à-dire que...

- Pas besoin de t'expliquer Miharu-san, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une amie à toi non ? La coupa gentiment ledit taicho.

- En effet taicho...

- Bien, tu peux nous la présenter. Avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit ? » Poursuivit-il en m'adressant un sourire lumineux.

Et mince, mon retrait stratégique n'est pas passé inaperçu. Je lui répondit par un air angélique débordant d'ironie.

« Kageyoshi Natsumi, si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai par...

- Parler avec notre soutaicho parce que tu es une gentille fille ? » Se moqua l'homme rose que j'avais croisé tout à l'heure et qui était soudainement apparu.

D'accord, là je suis vraiment dans la mouise jusqu'au cou surtout que maintenant, c'est une horde de veste blanches qui était apparue.

« Damned, dieu m'en veut personnellement aujourd'hui. Peut-être que j'aurai dû aller plus souvent à l'église...

- Suivez-nous, ordonna une fille à l'air sévère mais à la carrure de gamine.

- Par Andromède, mais vous engagez vraiment des gosses ou quoi ! Fis-je en faisant mine d'être choquée.

- C'est une blague de mauvais goût j'espère, grinça la fille.

- Pourquoi ? Tu te sens visée ? Ironisai-je.

- LAISSEZ-MOI LA TUER ! »

Trois veste blanches la retinrent de me réduire en charpie alors que j'éclatai de rire sous le regard médusé de ma chère amie retrouvée. Finalement, je les suivis sans broncher, Sayuri suivant le cortège de vestes blanches alias capitaines du Gotei 13 si j'avais bien compris. Par contre si cela s'appelait le Gotei TREIZE alors pourquoi il n'y a que six capitaines dont j'entends parler ? A savoir ceux qui m'ont encerclé. Sept plus le soutaicho, huit plus un certain bagarreur misogyne, neuf plus un certain savant psychopathe aux allures bizarres. Cela me donne un résultat de neuf capitaines pour treize divisions, cherchez l'erreur.

« Il y a quelques temps, trois des capitaines ont trahi, ceux avec qui sont reliés les arrancars, m'expliqua Sayuri sous les furtifs et peu discrets coups d'œil que nous lançaient ses supérieurs.

- Oui, mais neuf plus trois égal douze, il en manque un ma vieille, rétorquai-je.

- Euh...C'est vrai...On fait un récapitulatif ? Me proposa-t-elle sous de légers pouffements et soupirs de mon escorte.

- Okay. Un, le soutaicho, le boss de la Soul Society. Deux, la mineure qui ne l'est pas mais dont l'apparence prête à confusion.

J'entends une protestation énergique et des rires plus prononcés.

- Trois, un traître. Quatre, le médecin. Cinq, le boss des traître.

Les capitaines présents avaient de plus en plus de mal de retenir leur fou rire, allez savoir pourquoi.

-Six...six...ben tiens, voilà celui qui me manque.

- Kuchiki taicho, dit Sayuri en se frappant le front, mais quelle andouille, en plus c'est le capitaine le plus connu !

- Haha ! Je vois ça ! Ne puis-je m'empêcher d'ironiser.

- Sa majesté le glaçon qui parle et plus coincé que tout le Gotei 13 réuni.

Ouah ! Ça m'a l'air d'un chic type ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'imagine bien un vieil homme avec les cheveux tirés en chignon avec une canne à la main l'air impérieux.

- L'un des capitaine les plus puissant, appartenant à la famille la plus puissante du Sereitei mais qui a vraiment un caractère pourri.

Le vieil homme est maintenant entouré de pièces d'or avec la foudre en tant que décor de fond.

- Mais je dois avouer qu'il est plutôt bien foutu, finit-elle.

Et mince, du coup la vision du papy est erronée. Ce n'est pas juste ! Bon, comment vais-je le modifier ?

- En parlant de lui, coupa le pervers, tu vas pouvoir te faire ton opinion puisque nous arrivons et qu'il va être présent.

- Le voilà justement », fit le capitaine Ukitake, le seul dont j'ai retenu le nom avec Kuchiki parce que lui c'est le dernier que l'on m'a dit.

Je penche alors la tête pour voir la tête du glaçon national de la Soul Society. Je me fige instantanément. Ces longs cheveux ébènes, ces yeux encre, oh...oh...je les ai déjà vu...Un morceau de la description de Sayuri se mit à tourner en boucle dans mon cerveau : _l'un des capitaine les plus puissant, l'un des capitaine les plus puissant_...AAAARG !

« Euh..., bégayai-je, je viens de penser que j'ai rendez-vous chez le coiffeur sur terre, si ça ne vous dérange pas j'aimerai ne pas le rater, débitai-je en m'éloignant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de coiffeur ? Il me semble me rappeler que tu n'y vas que une fois par an en début d'été. » Me fit Sayuri suspicieuse.

Bordel, mais pourquoi elle se souvient de ça maintenant ? Elle a amélioré sa mémoire ou alors c'est dieu qui a encore envi de faire mumuse avec mes nerfs ? Et ma vie aussi en passant.

« C'est-à-dire, avec tous les examens d'entrée, les révisions pour l'année suivante, les sorties au musé avec mon frère, je n'ai pas pu y aller ! Me justifiai-je crispée.

- Mais bien sûr. Dis, tu es sure que tu vas bien ? Parce que là j'ai comme un doute, déclara Sayuri en essayant de me tirer vers la salle de réunion je crois.

- Laisse-moi donc aller chez mon coiffeur et j'irai nettement mieux ! Rétorquai-je en continuant mon éloignement Sayuri scotchée à ma jambe.

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliquer cette réaction ! Réplique la sangsue brune qui faisait office de serpillère.

- Mais quelle réaction ? Répondis-je crispée.

- Cette réaction, désigna mon amie qui n'en est pas vraiment une pour l'instant.

- Mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, m'étonnai-je faussement.

- Haha...Évidemment. Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir quand il y a quelque chose qui cloche, dit Sayuri septique.

- Comment peux-tu donc affirmer ceci ? M'informai-je angélique.

- J'ai été ta meilleure amie durant tout le collège, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Qui te dit que je n'ai pas changé au lycée ? Répliquai-je.

- J'ai des doutes que tu sois passée de l'intello de service à dévergondée de service, répondit la brune en haussant les épaules.

- Comment oses-tu me comparer avec cette variante honteuse de l'évolution humaine ! M'insurgeai-je.

- Tu vois, tu n'as pas changé. »

Nom d'une supernovæ, je me suis faite avoir. Je suis sure que c'est à cause de ces shinigamis. Ils l'ont influencée.

- Maintenant tu m'expliques ton délire, reprit Sayuri en croisant les bras.

- Quand tu seras aussi grande que moi, répliquai-je..

- QUOI !

- Bon, ce n'est pas bientôt fini votre discussion ? » Nous interrompit une voix.

Nous nous sommes alors retournées pour apercevoir le plus petit des vestes blanche, euh...pardon, des capitaines.

« Le soutaicho aimerait bien commencer la séance. » Continua-t-il visiblement agacé.

Je faillis lui lancer un « Va voir chez Andromède si j'y suis. » mais l'expression de ma brune amie me figea. Elle avait maintenant un air niais.

« Vi Hitsugaya taicho..., dit-elle rêveuse.

- Peut-être Himalaya taicho. »

Le jeune garçon fronça alors les sourcils. Quoi ? J'ai fait une gaffe ? Et puis tant pis, je ne suis toujours pas certaine dans quel camps je dois aller.

« C'est Hitsugaya taicho, et non Himalaya, me reprit-il agacé.

- J'y penserai.

- Et maintenant, vous allez gentiment entrer dans la salle de réunion.

- Vous avez pris rendez-vous avec mon agent ? » Fis-je en souriant.

Le capitaine Hi...ya, j'ai encore oublié ce qu'il y avait entre. Dire que j'avais réussi à un moment de m'en souvenir. Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Le petit capitaine fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

« Pardon ?

- En plus clair, je ne veux pas y aller.

- Vous irez.

- Nan.

- Ne m'obligez pas à utiliser Hyorinmaru.

- Morte de peur.

- Vous devriez.

- Je n'irai pas quand même. »

Le jeune capitaine soupira agacé au plus haut point.

« Miharu, raisonnez cette tête de mule, grogna-t-il. Je commence à perdre patience. »

L'interpellée revint sur terre avec encore un grand sourire niais avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Faut obéir à Hitsugaya taicho », me fit-elle complètement rêveuse.

Là, j'ai éclaté de rire tellement le contraste entre ses paroles et sa tête était grand.

« Tu es tellement convaincante comme cela ! M'esclaffai-je.

- Sur ce point je suis avec vous », maugréa le gamin à la coupe ébouriffée.

Sayuri cligna des yeux pour apparemment se remettre au parfum de ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Non, mais sans rire, recommença l'étourdie sérieuse, pourquoi tu veux pas y aller ?

- Et pourquoi vous voulez absolument le savoir ? Rétorquai-je.

- Parce que nous aimerions bien finir au plus vite cette réunion ! S'énerva-t-il.

- Je n'irai pas, m'entêtai-je farouche.

- Pitié, soupira-t-il. Bon, j'abandonne. Je vais demander à ce que l'on envoie un autre capitaine pour la raisonner. »

A ces mots, je me raidis instantanément. Et si jamais c'était l'autre à qui l'on allait demander ? Qui me protègera de son courroux ? Certainement pas Sayuri dont les capacités physiques n'étaient pas vraiment développées. La plante verte à côté de moi peut-être ? Aie, aie, aie.

« Okay, okay, je me rends. J'y vais à votre réunion débile », grognai-je en m'avançant vers la porte.

Les deux autres se regardèrent alors interloqués

« D'accord, j'avoue moi-même ne pas comprendre cette réaction, dit Hitsugaya.

- Il vaut mieux ne pas chercher à comprendre, fit Sayuri en haussant les épaules. L'important c'est qu'elle y aille non ? »

Il opina en entrant à son tour dans la salle de réunion.

*µ*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Ô. My. God. Pourquoi suis-je entrée ? J'aurai dû m'enfuir en courant plutôt ! En plus, l'autre a eut l'excellente idée d'avoir une place attribuée non loin de moi. Si un regard pouvait accomplir tout ce que l'on pense, je ne sais pas ce que je vaudrai à cette heure si. Pas grand chose, ça c'est sûr.

« Bien mademoiselle, il semblerai donc que vous ayez eut des contacts avec des arrancars, commença le soutaicho.

- Ô oui ! Des tas de contacts ! Un quand j'ai rencontré Yurika et je l'ai aidé à se relever, deux quand on s'est mise à parler, trois quand je les recroisai elle et son frère, quatre quand elle a voulu me faire visiter chez elle, cinq quand son frère nous pressait », ironisai-je.

Quelques pouffements retentirent dans la salle. Visiblement, ils n'ont pas l'habitude de voir quelqu'un se moquer ouvertement du soutaicho. Je jette un un coup d'œil à Sayuri qui a l'air scandalisée. Mouais,

le papy est bien respecté on dirait.

« Apparemment votre mort vous a laissé quelques séquelles non ? Reprit le papy agacé.

- Je me suis juste vue écrabouillée mais sinon tout va bien, fis-je avec un grand sourire. Je peux encore résoudre des problèmes de physiques et de maths, faire une dissertation de français, traduire un texte en anglais, vous parlez en espagnol, vous dire de quoi est constitué l'ADN.

- Intéressant mais complètement inutile ici. Vous êtes morte et donc toutes ces connaissances sont facultatives ici, répliqua le soutaicho.

- Ah. Et qu'est-ce que je suis censée apprendre d'absolument indispensable ici ? Demandai-je avec un faux sourire angélique.

- Apparemment, vous semblez être apte à devenir une shinigami, donc...

- Allez voir chez Andromède si j'y suis, coupai-je.

- Comment oses-tu ? S'insurgea le capitaine...Fong ? Je crois que c'est son nom à la petite nerveuse.

- En osant, répondis-je.

- Elle me plaît bien cette gamine ! S'esclaffa un baraqué. Le bagarreur je crois.

- Arrêtez vos enfantillages et écoutez-nous sérieusement, s'énerva le papy.

- Un jour peut-être, fis-je.

- Unohana taicho, voulez-vous bien lui faire passer un examen médical ? Et lui poser toutes nos questions parce que là je sens que je vais exploser », finit par capituler le soutaicho.

Hahahaha ! Si tu crois que je vais me laissez facilement faire papy tu te trompes ! Je regarde qui est ce ou cette Unohana taicho. Je vis alors la jeune femme à la tresse, à côté de l'autre qui me lança un regard de travers, se lever et se diriger vers moi.

« Allez, viens avec moi. Nous parlerons entre femmes, me dit-elle souriante.

- Mouais, mais n'allez pas croire que je vais vous racontez ma vie dans tous ses détails.

- Ce n'est pas mon intention, je veux juste savoir la manière dont tu es morte, et quelques petites informations complémentaires, m'assura-t-elle.

- Hn », fut ma seule réponse.

J'atterris donc dans la quatrième division, l'hôpital d'ici paraît-il, où on me fit plusieurs examens. J'ai même eut l'impression qu'ils m'ont fait passer un test de Q.I, on dirait que j'ai fait une très belle impression au papy. Enfin bref, finalement on me laissa tranquille à la nuit tombée où l'on m'enferma dans une chambre. Demain la journée sera rouge ! Oui car c'est demain que je passe l'interrogatoire sur ma vie, ma mort, et tout le tralala qui va avec !

« Hep ! Natsu-chan ! » M'appela une voix.

Lasse, je me retourne. Mes yeux eurent soudainement envi de sortir de leurs orbites. Là, à ma fenêtre, il y avait Yurika qui me faisait de grands signes avec son frère à côté.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous trafiquer ici ! Demandai-je abasourdie en ouvrant la fenêtre.

- Ben, on vient t'inviter chez nous pourquoi ? Dit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

- TU viens l'inviter sans l'autorisation d'Aizen sama dans notre chambre, corrigea froidement son aîné.

- Maieuh ! » geignit-elle.

Allez chez eux ? Enfin, dans leur chambre. Pourquoi pas après tout. Et puis, ça devrait être plus marrant qu'ici.

« Okay ! Quand est-ce qu'on part ? »

*µ*µ*µ*µ*µ*

Natsumi95 : Incroyable mais vrai ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction !

Tenshicho : Incroyable mais vrai ! C'est plus long que le premier !

Natsumi95 : C'est quoi cette remarque ?

Tenshicho : Un constat pourquoi ?

Natsumi95 : Saleté de zampakuto.

Tenshicho : Tu crois que je suis mieux vernie peut-être ? Et c'est quand que j'apparais moi !

Natsumi95 : Un jour. Vous avez vu ? J'ai trouvé un fil directeur ! On applaudit bien fort !

Tenshicho : Tu as même changé le titre.

Natsumi95 : On applaudit bien fort !


	3. Chapter 3 : All is white

Coucou ! Je suis de retour ! Mouahahahaha !

Tenshicho : ...Hum...

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

C'est bizarre. Je me croirai dans une publicité pour une lessive.

Ou un détergent.

Ou un dentifrice, au choix.

Sans rire, là ou je suis, tout est blanc, du sol au plafond en passant par les murs.

Même Yurika et Ulquiorra sont blancs. Heureusement qu'ils ont les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts.

Sinon, je les aurai peut-être perdu en route qui sait.

Ah oui. Ils ont aussi des chaussettes noires. Très importantes les chaussettes.

« Dis Natsu-chan, ils t'ont fait quoi les vilains shinigamis pas beaux ? Me demanda soudainement Yurika.

- Pour l'instant ? Rien.

- Ah bon ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Tu ne veux pas crier encore plus fort ? Après tout, il n'y a peut-être que le quart de Las Noches qui t'a entendu », réprimanda glacialement Ulquiorra.

C'est vrai. Je suis là en toute clandestinité puisque normalement ils n'ont pas le droit d'emmener des shinigamis avec eux.

Même si, moi je n'en suis théoriquement pas une, ou vraiment une ratée qui manque beaucoup de volonté pour l'être. Who am I ?

Passons.

Nous continuons notre périlleuse traversée des couloirs de la publicité de colgate pour arriver à leur chambre. En passant, j'ai cru ouïr des bruits vraiment louches émanant des autres portes mais qu'importe, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

C'est amusant. Leur chambre leur ressemble vraiment. C'est à dire qu'il y a deux partie distincte séparées par un paravent :

Une partie, qui doit certainement appartenir au frère, est sobrement décoré et bien rangé. La couleur dominante étant encore le blanc mais avec quelques touches de vert.

L'autre par contre est bien entendu à Yurika. Déjà, il y a beaucoup plus de couleurs avec des peluches d'animaux de toute sorte. Et puis, surtout, elle est nettement moins bien rangée que celle de son aîné avec des livres jonchant le sol.

Bref, j'ai comme un doute avec leur lien de parenté.

« Bien, Yurika tu restes sage et ne fait pas trop de bruit avec...ton invitée, fit Ulquiorra avant de s'enfermer dans une salle adjacente.

- Ouiiii ! » S'exclama gaiement sa cadette.

C'est ça qu'elle appelle être discrète ?

« Allez Natsu-chan ! Tu viens ? » Me rappela Yurika un immense sourire aux lèvres.

C'est marrant quand même, comment un type plus froid que l'Antarctique a-t-il réussi à avoir une sœur, qui lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau en plus, aussi joviale ? Ceci est l'un des mystère des plus étrange et des plus étonnant de la nature.

« Alors ? Ça ressemble à quoi la Soul Society ? Me demanda-t-elle excité comme une puce.

- Ah ? Tu n'y es jamais allée ? M'étonnai-je.

- Non, mon frère et Aizen sama ne me font pas confiance...Aizen sama me reproche la légèreté et nii-sama mon manque de discrétion... »

Pas sénile ce Aizen...Même moi qui ne la fréquente que depuis très peu de temps, c'est-à-dire environ une journée, j'ai remarqué ces...traits de caractère.

« Et bien, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai eu le temps de faire du tourisme donc je ne peux pas trop t'en parler, finis-je par répondre.

- Nii-sama me dis toujours ça quand je lui pose la question... », soupira la cadette Schieffer.

Cet air me ramena en mémoire un souvenir d'enfance, du temps où j'étais en primaire. A ce moment-là, mes parents et mon grand-frère Sakuya était parti au cinéma mais ont tous refuser de me dire en quoi consistait l'histoire du film parce que ce n'était pas de mon âge. Je me revoyais parfaitement avec deux couettes attachées par des nœuds bleu ciel et une petite robe en dentelle blanche ainsi que mon frère, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Je me remémorais de son visage fins entourés de mèches bleu-gris, ses cheveux à ce moment bien peignés qui formeront des épis plus tard, ses yeux pétillants.

_« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire onii-chan ? Rouspétais-je boudeuse._

- _Parce que tu es encore trop petite imoto-chan*, se justifiait-il._

_- Maieuh ! J'ai neuf ans ! Rétorquais-je._

_- Et le film est interdit au moins de douze ans », répliqua-t-il._

Voyant que j'allais bouder encore un long moment, Sakuya me chatouilla.

« Arrête ! Hoquetai-je.

- Arrêter quoi imoto-chan ? Dit Sakuya souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Mamaan ! Onii-chan m'embête ! » Clamai-je entre deux hoquets de rire.

Finalement, mon frère me laissa tranquille mais cela avait suffit à me faire oublier ma bouderie.

Cette réminiscence me fit légèrement sourire, un sourire triste et nostalgique que Yurika remarqua aussitôt.

« Cela ne va pas Natsu-chan? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Oui, oui. J'étais juste un peu songeuse », la rassurai-je en me forçant à sourire.

Mais ce masque de gaieté que j'essayai de placer ne la trompa nullement. Heureusement pour moi, son aîné revint dans la chambre captant l'attention de sa cadette.

« Nii-sama ! C'est quand la prochaine réunion de l'espada ? Brailla-t-elle.

- Pourquoi cela t'intéresse ? Tu n'en fais pas partie, rétorqua froidement Ulquiorra.

- Maieuh ! C'est juste pour savoir ! Fit-elle en affichant une moue boudeuse.

- Si jamais c'est pour aller voir un des fraccion mâle pour faire je ne sais quoi alors je ne te le dirai pas, répliqua-t-il.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi es-tu si protecteur ? Je suis en âge de faire ce que je veux ! S'insurgea Yurika.

- Non, tu es trop jeune, dit fermement son frère.

- Peuh ! Si je devais attendre quand tu le décideras, je serais toute ridée et passerais mes journées à tricoter des moufles ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire par cette dispute entre frère et sœur qui m'était certes assez inconnue. Après tout, je n'ai encore jamais été très intéressée par la gente masculine. Mon regard se reperdit dans le vague une nouvelle fois, un autre souvenir se redéployant sous mes yeux.

J'étais alors au collège et mon frère au lycée juste à côté.

Je me souviens qu'un type essayait de me draguer et je l'ai dit à Sakuya.

Le lendemain, le pot de glu me fuyait comme la peste.

Et Sakuya avait un air satisfait quand il le voyait courir en hurlant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer à la scène.

« Hep ! Natsu-chaaaaaaaan ! Me rappela Yurika qui bougeait dans tous les sens.

- Vas-y Yurika, hurle encore plus fort pour que toute l'espada t'entende, gronda Ulquiorra.

- Bof. Avec tout le bruit qu'ils font je ne pense pas qu'ils entendent, se justifia sa cadette en haussant les épaules.

- Peut-être mais je suis quasiment sûr que même si un troupeau d'éléphants passait, je t'entendrai quand même, rétorqua l'aîné.

- T'es méchant, geignit sa sœur.

- Non, réaliste. »

Yurika sauta alors sur son frère qui s'attendait apparemment à cette réaction et qui se décala d'un pas sur la droite. Sauf que sa sœur cadette lui fit perdre l'équilibre d'un coup de pied et réussit à le plaquer au sol.

Mouahahaha ! Solidarité féminine, je l'aide à bloquer son aîné.

« Eh Oh ! Protesta celui-ci. Deux contre un c'est déloyal.

- Môssieur est espada et nous non, fit simplement Yurika un sourire sadique.

- Quelle punition pour un vilain frère ? M'informai-je le même sourire au lèvres.

- Droit de veto, je n'ai rien fait de mal, se défendit l'assiégé.

- Nyahahaha ! Les châtouilleeeeeeeuhs ! » S'exclama Yurika en s'attaquant au Schieffer aîné.

Des éclats de rires fusaient (de nous, mais comment son frère arrive-t-il à résister ?) et nous nous acharnions à essayer de faire plier le glaçon, euh non, garçon, mais ça marche aussi. Ulquiorra finit par renverser sa sœur et se mit aussi à la chatouiller tandis que j'essayai de reprendre mon souffle.

« BORDEL LES SCHIEFFER VOUS FOUTEZ QUOIIIIIII ! » S'époumona une voix.

Faut dire qu'on n'était pas discrets.

Je ne sais pourquoi, mais je me jette derrière le lit de Yurika, activation du mode ninja !

Un homme au cheveux bleus électrique qui ne sonnent pas naturels, comme les miens quoi, entra en manquant de défoncer la porte suivi d'un...d'une...de...d'un mélange entre un pirate et une parabole ? Ils s'arrêtèrent net puisque Ulquiorra et Yurika étaient encore en pleine dispute.

« C'est ta faute nii-sama, pourquoi tu m'as provoqué ? Gronda Yurika.

- Je n'ai fait qu'énoncer une vérité, répliqua le concerné.

- Hey ! Les Schieffer ! Vous m'écoutez là ? Grogna « cheveux bleus parce que je le vaux bien », okay j'ai trop entendu la pub de l'Oréal.

- Comment oses-tu dire ça de ta propre sœur ? S'énerva la jeune arrancar.

- ...

- Hey Grimmjow, j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils ne t'écoutent pas, commenta l'homme parabole.

- BORDEL ULQUIORRA RETOURNE TOI ET ECOUTE MOI OU JE TE BUUUUUUUUUUUTE ! » S'égosilla une nouvelle fois celui qui semble s'appeler Grimmjow.

L'effet fut meilleur, les deux Schieffer se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble pour geler du regard le bruyant perturbateur.

Tiens ? Un trait en commun ? A noter.

« On peut savoir ce que vous foutez ? Dit l'autre invité sans l'être. On vous entend jusqu'au bout du couloir ! »

Oho ! Ça ce n'est pas bon signe.

« Et c'est qui cette « Natsu-chan » ? Demanda Grimmjow.

- C'est mon nouveau cochon d'Inde ! » Répondit du tac au tac Yurika.

De quoi ? On m'assimile à un cochon d'Inde ? Moi ? Mais je proteste !

« Non mais nii-sama tu exagère ! Pourquoi tu l'as écrasé comme ça ! Continua la cadette Schieffer

- Puisque je t'ai dit que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, répliqua Ulquiorra.

- Siii ! Tu n'es qu'un sans-cœur ! Une créature innocente et sans défense », rétorqua Yurika

Il n'y a pas à dires, c'est deux là sont vraiment marrants.

« Nii-sama je te bouuuuude !

- Bien, cela me fera des vacances.

- Tu sais quoi Grimmjow ? Je crois qu'il vaut mieux les laisser se calmer tout seul, fit l'homme parabole.

- T'as raison Noitora, je crois pas qu'ils nous écoutent beaucoup. »

Sur ce, ils sortirent en grommelant et les deux arrêtèrent quelques minutes après leur dispute simulés.

« Il faut la ramener maintenant, décréta l'aîné en se dirigeant vers moi pour m'emmener de force.

- Quoi ? Mais ça ne fait qu'une heure ! Se plaignit sa cadette.

- A mon avis, ces deux là (je crois qu'il veut parler des deux qui sont partis) ne seront pas les seuls à venir nous voir pour nous demander des explications. Je la ramène et tu fais diversion », rétorqua sèchement Ulquiorra.

A ces mots, il s'empara de mon poignet et me tira vers la sortie pendant que Yurika sortit en éclaireuse en murmurant des choses peu recommandables.

Dieu la pardonne.

Tiens ? Voilà que je deviens croyante ?

« Je peux savoir pourquoi c'est toi qui me ramène à la Soul Society ? M'enquis-je.

- Yurika n'a pas un sens inné de la discrétion », répondit froidement mon guide.

Lui, c'est le sens de la sociabilité qui est absente mais je préfère m'abstenir de le lui faire remarquer.

Je préfère ne pas tenter de mourir une deuxième fois, sait-on jamais s'il est susceptible en plus.

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Vous ne devinerez jamais où je suis.

Si ?

Bingo, je suis de retour devant le vieil homme.

Avec mon lanceur de regards meurtriers.

Haha. Quelle surprise.

Pour résumer ma situation, je suis revenue au Soul Society à minuit passé.

A dix heures, la femme à la tresse attachée devant, qui s'appelle Unohana, vient me voir pour me poser des questions.

Pour notre discussion, c'est très simple, c'était du genre :

Elle me pose une question comme : « Quelle était la profession de vos parents ? »

Je lui répond : « Va voir chez Andromède si j'y suis. »

Cela a duré environ une heure avant que cette femme sorte son fameux sourire de sorcière psychopathe.

Qui en passant m'a rappelé celui de ma mère quand je m'obstine à ne pas vouloir faire quelque chose.

Et que je cède à remplir son fichu questionnaire parce qu'elle a abandonné la voix orale.

Et là, on est en train de le lire à toute cette joyeuse assemblé.

Super, j'ai toujours voulu m'exhiber comme ça devant tout le monde voyons.

« Donc mademoiselle, vous dîtes être morte à cause d'une personne qui allait trop vite et n'a donc pas pu freiner pendant que vous traversiez. C'est bien ça ? fit le grand-père.

- Et bien, à priori si je l'ai écrit c'est que c'est ça sauf si vous avez besoin de lunettes, rétorquais-je d'un ton aigre.

- Petite insolente, taisez-vous.

- Vous m'aviez demandé confirmation.

- Elle me plaît de plus en plus celle-là, s'esclaffa le colosse balafré avec des cheveux en pics.

- Bien, et vous aviez donc un frère de trois ans votre aîné ? Reprit le papy en camouflant du mieux qu'il put son agacement.

- Oui...

- Comment était-il ?

- Grand, mince, les cheveux courts et rebelles...

- Je voulais dire au niveau du caractère », coupa le soutaicho.

Ben voyons, cela aurait été moins drôle. Je retins de justesse un soupir.

« Très protecteur, pratiquement atteint du brother complex », finis-je par répondre.

J'entends très exactement des pouffements de capitaines et vit rapidement que tous lançaient des regards amusés à leur collègue de la sixième.

« Cela nous rappelle quelqu'un ça ! S'exclama l'homme en rose qui était de surcroît le voisin de gauche du concerné.

- …, fut l'unique commentaire de celui-ci.

- Vous vous égarez du sujet, rappela à l'ordre le grand-père excédé. Sinon, avez-vous déjà vu des hollows avant de mourir ? »

Et tralala, et tsoin-tsoin, et c'est vraiment barbant comme réunion.

« Bien, comme vous pouvez malgré tout faire une assez bonne shinigamie... »

Et que vous manquez d'effectif. Allez papy, je suis sure que tu va le dire.

« Et que nous sommes en période de crise », continua-t-il.

Tss. Manière déguisée mais je suis sure que c'est parce que vous manquez d'effectif.

« Nous allons vous envoyer à l'Académie sous la surveillance du... »

Pitié, pas la surveillance de l'autre ou je vais passer du stade d'humaine à tas de chair sanguinolent.

« capitaine Ukitake qui est aussi le supérieur de votre amie. Il est évident que nous ne vous laisserons pas sans surveillance. »

Ouuuuf...Ce n'est pas l'autre.

…..

Oui bon, et alors ? C'est fini je peux partir ?

Tous me regardaient presque étonnés (sauf un dont vous devinerez aisément l'identité)

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à me fixer comme ça ?

« Mademoiselle, vous allez à l'Académie dès demain », répéta papy.

Complètements sénile celui-là, oui j'ai entendu et compris ça.

« L'Académie est une école... » Continua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Non ? Sans blague ? Comme si le nom ne me disait pas ce que c'était.

« Avec tout ce qui va avec... » poursuivit-il en me regardant de plus en plus effaré.

Oui bon, sinon cela ne s'appellerait pas « école ». Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à me fixer comme ça eux ? C'est fini, oui ou non ?

« C'est tout ? Tu ne cris pas ? Tu ne te roules pas par terre en pestant contre tout le monde ? Finit par lâcher l'homme en rose.

- Ben non pourquoi ? Je devrai ? C'est votre coutume peut-être ? Répliquai-je.

- C'est-à-dire que tous ceux à qui l'on a dit ça ont voulu se suicider..., compléta de nouveau l'homme en rose.

- Ah...Bon, si vous le permettez j'aimerai partir », soupirai-je au comble de l'agacement.

Flanquée de mon nouveau...tuteur ? Vous savez, le capitaine Ukitake. On va dire ça comme ça...Je sors de la salle en sautillant.

Et je crus entendre de la salle :

« Finalement, elle me plaît bien cette petite quand elle agit comme ça. (Yamamoto je crois)

- Bof. Moi je la préfère quand vous ne l'aimez pas. » (le grand bagarreur à la coiffure digne d'un punk. Comment ? Kenpashi vousdîtes qu'il s'appelle?)

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Natsumi95 : Je suiiiiiiis de retour !

Tenshicho : Bon ça va, on a compris.

Natsumi95 : Finalement, je suis allée assez vite pour ma parution du troisième.

Tenshicho : Dis plutôt que ti n'as pas vraiment réécrit le 1.

Natsumi95 : Désolé mais j'ai eu beau me creuser les méninges, je n'ai pas trouver de solutions qui me convenaient alors je n'ai pas beaucoup changé.

Tenshicho : Mouais.

Natsumi95 : A la prochaine pour l'école ou comment faire partir en dépression des professeurs du Sereitei ! Mouahahaha !

Tenshicho : Et on appuie sur « review » parce qu'il n'a pas encore été prouvé scientifiquement qu'un monstre y vivait.

Natsumi95 : En passant, je suis un peu en panne sèche pour Lovely Cat (Pas assez de reviews voyons pour m'encourager voyons ! x) )Mais ne vous inquiétez, j'ai écrit la moitié, l'autre moitié devrait s'écrire pour la semaine prochaine (j'espère...) !


	4. Chapter 4 : Bad School

Gwahahaha ! J'ai une de ces pêches !

Tenshicho : Calme ta joie la folle.

Merci pour ces encouragements ! Haaaaa...je suis heureuse que cela ne ressemble finalement pas trop à Banzai...

Tenshicho : …

Au faite, est-ce que vous avez tous compris pourquoi Byakuya et Natsumi sont en conflit ? (Plus ou moins)

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

D'accord. Tu peux le faire. Vas-y Natsumi.

Tu es forte, tu es volontaire, tu es intelligente.

Tu tends les mains.

Tu récite ton incantation stupide.

Et surtout, tu oublies tout ce que tu sais sur la physique.

…...

…...

Grrrrrah ! Mais c'est complètement idiot comme truc !

« Concentrez-vous plus mademoiselle Kageyoshi, ceci est l'un des sort de kido les plus simples ! Me gronda l'homme qui me supervise. Assez grand, brun, mince, avec une moustache, la trentaine.

- Bordel ! Mais cela va complètement à l'encontre des lois de la physique votre machin ! » M'écriai-je excédée.

L'homme soupira d'agacement et me laissa me débrouiller pour aller aider les autres élèves qui prenaient un malin plaisir à se moquer de moi.

Moquez-vous, allez-y que je vous réponde. J'ai besoin de me défouler là.

« Alors ryoka, on a dû mal à faire un malheureux sort de niveau un ? » Se moqua sournoisement un de mes « camarade ».

Mauvaise pioche mon gars, j'ai mes nerfs qui craque et je t'aime pas du tout avec ton air de monsieur je-me-la-pète-parce-que-je-viens-d'une-grande-famille.

« Mais bien sûr, c'est vrai qu'à la Soul Society on ne vous apprend pas que former des espèces d'attaches pour emprisonner quelqu'un ne peuvent pas se former parce que cela signifierait que l'on transformerait la nature des atomes environnant, en occurrence de l'hydrogène, de l'oxygène et de l'azote, par des réactions nucléaires, ou alors à les fusionner de force ce qui est théoriquement impossible », rétorquai-je en essayant vainement de me concentrer sur ce fichu sort d'emprisonnement.

Et toc, le vantard se tait ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

« Mademoiselle, arrêtez de nous rabâcher les oreilles avec ça et essayer de vous mettre dans la tête que c'est grâce au reiatsu que nous arrivons à faire ça, me supplia le professeur.

- Ce qui signifierait que le reiatsu est en vérité une forme d'énergie suffisamment puissante pour pouvoir fusionner ou séparer les protons et les nucléons des noyaux pour pouvoir fabriquer de nouvelles matières ? A moins qu'il refroidisse ou chauffe la matière environnante à grande vitesse et à des températures extrêmes ? Non monsieur, votre raisonnement ne tient pas la route », répliquai-je en croisant les bras.

_Pauvre professeur, il ne sait plus quoi faire de toi._

Hn ? Qui vient de me parler ?

_C'est ta conscience qui te parle ma chère._

Ah bon ? J'en ai une ?

_Oui, depuis que tu es morte._

Hey, ça va faire deux semaines que je suis morte et ce n'est que maintenant que tu te manifestes ?

_Tu avais des discussions tellement passionnante avec monsieur l'arbre._

Hahaha... Mais bien sûr.

_Sinon, arrête de te poser des questions et essaye de réussir ton fichu sort._

Va voir chez Andromède. Leurs histoires ne tiennent pas la route.

_N'oublie pas que tu es morte, les lois métaphysiques ne sont peut-être pas les mêmes._

**Conscience : 1 Natsumi : 0**

Peut-être, mais alors tu peux me dire de quoi est fait le reiatsu pour qu'il arrive à faire ça ?

**Conscience : 1 Natsumi : 1**

_Rhaa ! Mais t'es énervante toi avec tes questions ! _

Quoi ? Tant que l'on ne m'a pas expliqué clairement de quoi il en retourne je ne peux pas appliquer vos méthodes !

**Conscience : 1 Natsumi : 2**

_Natsumi, c'est Dieu qui te parle !_

Hein ? Mais t'as dit que t'étais ma conscience, bécasse !

_Oui, mais j'ai été promue à l'instant. Alors tu te concentre et tu réussis cette saleté de sort._

...C'est quoi cette conscience que j'ai ?

_Je ne suis plus ta conscience mais Dieu._

….D'accord, où est le service après-vente des conscience ? Je crois que la mienne a un défaut.

_Bon, on va essayer la psychologie. L'attaque directe n'est pas vraiment efficace._

Je regarde alors mon professeur qui prenait des cachets pour éviter de vouloir se suicider. Lui aussi avait essayé la psychologie mais ça n'a pas vraiment marché.

_Mais moi je suis ta conscience donc je sais les mots, les termes, tout ce qu'il faut utiliser pour te faire réussir._

Tiens ? Tu as été rétrogradée ?

_C'était finalement ennuyeux de devoir veiller sur des millions de gens._

...Hum...C'est maintenant certain, ma conscience a un sacré dysfonctionnement.

_Bien, réfléchissons à un moyen efficace de te faire oublier ces histoires de physique._

Je croise de nouveau les bras en réprimant un ricanement. Cela m'étonnerait qu'elle réussisse.

_Ne sous-estime pas ma force de persuasion._

Persuasion ou conviction ?

_Persuasion, c'est inutile d'essayer de te convaincre puisqu'il faut utiliser de la logique et je ne vois pas comment avec. Donc, les sentiments sont de mise._

Pas si bête cette conscience.

_Tu vois le capitaine Kuchiki ?_

Oui...Un peu que je le vois, il me lance toujours des regards d'assassin...

_Ce qui est normal après votre...premier contact on va dire._

Bon, ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais fait exprès !

_Haha. Tu n'as pas fait exprès de lui atterrir dessus ? Pourtant, tu as sauté de ta propre initiative._

J'ai glissé, pas sauté. Je voulais fuir mes agresseurs au cas où tu aurais oublié.

_Oui, mais il n'empêche que tu lui es tombé dessus alors qu'il n'était pas vraiment en tenue de te recevoir._

C'est ça, vas-y, rappelle-moi ce souvenir que j'essaye d'effacer de ma mémoire.

_Bref, tu vois qui c'est._

Je ne vois vraiment où elle veut en venir celle-là.

_Et bien, c'est un expert en kido._

Ça ne m'étonne pas. Cet homme est tordu, et le kido est un truc de tordu.

_Peut-être mais sache que ce truc de tordu permet de faire beaucoup de choses comme donc emprisonner des gens._

Oui, bon ça c'est que j'essaie de faire depuis tout à l'heure.

_De détruire des objets, gens, ou autres en appelant divers éléments._

Mouais, pas génial.

_Et lorsqu'il s'agit vraiment d'un expert, de laisser le sort pour qu'il s'active à retardement._

Ah...QUOI !

Comme par hasard, mon tuteur, le capitaine Ukitake au cas où vous auriez oublié, entre dans mon champs de vision avec son collègue de la huitième et, surtout, de la sixième qui me remarqua aussitôt.

Ô mon dieu, et si jamais il laissait un sort là pour que je meurs tout en ayant un alibi !

« OKAY ! Je m'y met sérieusement dès maintenant ! »

**Victoire de la conscience par K.O.**

Je me concentre, je fais le vide dans ma tête, je chasse toutes les lois de la physique de ma tête.

Arg...C'est ça le plus dur... Allez, tu peux le faire avec beaucoup de volonté !

Je me positionne, fait mon incantation à la noix et aux paroles vraiment débiles et...

On prit pour que ça marche...

….

Ooooh...

Incroyable.

J'ai réussi...

Mon professeur en a quasiment pleuré de joie.

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

« Alors Natsu-chan ? C'était bien cette matinée ? » Me demanda Sayuri en sirotant un jus.

N'étant pas vraiment appréciée par mes pairs, je déjeune avec la brune dans les jardins de la treizième divisions.

Et puis, le capitaine Ukitake a préféré s'occuper lui-même avec le rose de mon entraînement au sabre pour que j'atteigne le niveau de ma classe.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il dit, moi je pense plutôt qu'il a eut pitié des professeurs de l'Académie. Je leur ai un peu mené la vie dure.

_Enlève le « un peu »_

Bon ça va.

« Bof. Fis-je mollement en prenant une grande bouchée de ma boulette de riz. C'est vraiment étrange comme endroit.

- Je suis quasiment sure que tu as fait tout un sketch sur la physique, m'affirma Sayuri.

- Noon ? Comment t'as deviné ? Ironisai-je. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Je me suis entraînée à invoquer rapidement mon zampakuto », soupira-t-elle

Hn ? C'est bizarre, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette partie de l'entraînement avec le zampakuto.

« Ah ? Comment ça se fait ? On ne m'a pas parlé de ça, m'étonnai-je.

- Mon zampakuto a un nom à rallonge, et le temps que je m'en souvienne, les autres ont déjà zigouillé le hollow, soupira-t-elle de nouveau.

- Ah bon ? Allez vas-y ! Dis-moi son nom !

- Kon...euh...attend...Kon no...euh... », réfléchit-elle.

Okay, je sens que ça va être long.

« Kon no ka...euh...c'est quoi la suite déjà ? »

D'accord, si c'est toujours comme ça, je comprends ses coéquipiers.

« Kon no kageakumatsuki...non..si ? Attends... »

Zzzzzz...

(Une demie heure plus tard)

« ça y est ! Je l'ai ! Kon no kuroakuma no kageakatsuki ! » Fit-elle victorieuse.

_Hep ! Réveille-toi, elle a enfin retrouvé le nom de son zampakuto._

Hn ? Ah bon ?Alors c'est quoi ?

_Kon no kuroakuma no kageakatsuki._

Ah ouais...quand même... Toi, t'as une bonne mémoire vive.

_Il faut bien._

C'est quoi cette remarque ?

_Non_, _rien_.

Je m'étire et prend une autre boulette de riz. Tiens ? Cette histoire de zampakuto me fait penser à lui demander.

« A quoi ça ressemble un zampakuto ? Enfin, je veux dire l'esprit qui vit la dedans. »

_C'est la chose la plus belle du monde voyons._

Je ne t'ai pas sonné toi.

_Quoi ? Si je devais attendre que tu me sonnes, je ne me manifesterai qu'une fois tout les siècle avec un peu de chance !_

Pauvre de toi.

« Et bien, me dit Sayuri, ils sont tous différents car il s'agit de l'extension de l'âme. »

Une âme peut s'étendre ? C'est possible ça ?

_Met ton côté scientifique en veilleuse._

« Par exemple, le miens, c'est un démon cupcake, illustra-t-elle. Mais il paraît que ce genre d'esprit ne s'était jamais vu avant...

- C'est marrant, mais cela ne m'étonne même pas de toi, déclarai-je en me prenant une autre boulette de riz. Et sinon ?

- Et bien, ils ont souvent des apparences humaines, ou du moins ils peuvent en prendre une. Par exemple, le vice-capitaine Matsumoto a un zampakuto mi-chat mi femme.

- Ah ? C'est vrai ?»

Oh...ça m'a l'air d'être un joli zampakuto.

_Peuh ! Tu parles ! Ce n'est qu'une ivrogne qui passe ses journées à dormir !_

Tiens ? Ma conscience me fait une crise de jalousie ?

« Sinon, il y a celui du capitaine Kuchiki qui est un samouraï, du moins c'est ce qu'on dit. Je ne suis pas allée vérifier. »

ça m'aurait étonnée que je n'entende pas parler de lui.

« Il y a aussi le dragon des glaces, Hyorinmaru, du capitaine Hitsugaya, il a trop la classe ! » Continua-t-elle rêveuse.

Quelque chose me dit que ce capitaine lui plaît beaucoup.

_Nooon ? Elle est TELLEMENT discrète._

Rendors-toi la conscience.

« AAAAAH ! S'écria soudainement Sayuri. Il faut que j'y aille ! »

Et sur ces belles paroles, la brune partit en courant me laissant seule.

Sous mon arbre.

Avec une boulette de riz dans une main.

….

Ça faisait longtemps monsieur l'arbre. Vous passez vos vacances ici ?

Il y a un truc par contre que je ne comprend pas, monsieur l'arbre...

Le papy, il n'avait pas ordonné que je sois toujours sous surveillance ? Que l'on ne me laisse seule sous aucun prétextes ?

…...

…...

(Un grand vent passe)

C'est bizarre, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il n' y a personne, et que donc, en toute logique, personne ne me surveille.

….

A moins que ce ne soit vous monsieur l'arbre qui doive me surveiller ?

_Tu ne t'arrange ma vieille._

Hey ! Si tu es ma conscience, alors on a le même âge !

_...Pas faux._

…

_Tiens ? Ce n'est pas ton cher capitaine adoré ?_

Je me redresse pour voir en effet le capitaine Kuchiki parler avec une jeune fille brune de petite taille.

C'est qui celle-là ? Une intrigante ? Une collègue ? Une fan ?

_Haha ! Crise de jalousie ?_

Non, simple curiosité.

_C'est sa petite amie._

Je m'étranglai alors avec le jus que je buvais.

« Pardon ? » Fis-je tout haut.

_Haha ! Tu vois que t'es jalouse._

Ce mec aussi sympathique qu'une tombe peut ressentir ce genre de sentiment ?

_Ha non. Ce n'est pas de la jalousie, dommage._

Il faut vraiment que je trouve une agence de remplacement de conscience. Celle-là déraille complètement.

_Cette fille est sa sœur je crois. Sayuri t'en a parlé, rappelle-toi._

Ah oui. Rukia Kuchiki, elle est dans cette division aussi. J'avais oublié.

Je vis alors le capitaine Ukitake s'approcher des deux Kuchiki pour aborder l'un des deux, voir les deux. Je serai curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils se racontent ces trois là.

_Ceci est une violation à la vie privée. _

Non, puisqu'ils parlent en public.

_D'ailleurs, pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?_

Pour savoir si cela va durer assez longtemps pour retarder mon entraînement.

_Fainéante ! Tu dois t'entraîner pour atteindre ton zampakuto._

Mais j'en ai rien à faire de mon zampakuto ! Je suis contre la violence !

Étrangement, ma conscience alla bouder et ne voulait plus me parler. Bizarre, bizarre.

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

C'est officiel, j'adore l'école du monde physique avec tous les problèmes de pollution, de guerre, et tout ce qui va avec.

Mais j'ai horreur de l'école des shinigamis !

Tout le monde transgresse les lois de la physique comme ce n'est pas permis !

Et puis, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils tiennent absolument à ce que j'apprenne à me battre avec un sabre alors que nous sommes au vingt et unième siècle et que nos armes sont des armes à feu ? Que l'on m'apprenne à me servir d'un bazooka, d'un fusil ou d'une mitraillette d'accord, mais un sabre ? Et puis, ils n'ont jamais entendu parler de la paix ou quoi ?

De plus, ma conscience me fait la tête depuis bientôt une semaine .Mais je sais qu'elle est là car je l'entends râler de temps à autres. Sinon, j'aurai pensé que j'avais rêvé mais elle se manifeste toujours quand j'ai tendance à l'oublier. C'est-à-dire fréquemment.

En outre, Sayuri passe plus de temps à la dixième qu'à la treizième. A se demander si c'est vraiment la treizième sa division.

Et pour compléter le tout, tous ceux de ma classe me détestent parce que j'ai descendu en flamme le vaniteux qui était apparemment de haute noblesse et donc tout le monde est à ses pieds.

Ledit vaniteux d'ailleurs pense que je suis amoureuse de lui. Ben voyons, dans le style marmelade de tritons et de blattes à la fraise, c'est le meilleur produit existant !

Et en plus il est moche. Tellement moche que je n'ai pas envi de vous le décrire pour que je puisse l'oublier un moment, et puis, qui aurait envi que l'on décrive une mocheté pareil ?

D'accord, le capitaine Kuchiki a un caractère pourri mais au moins il est beau.

Ce type a un caractère encore plus pourri et il est moche.

Mais où va le monde ?

« Kageyoshi san ? » M'appela gentiment le capitaine Ukitake.

Je tourne la tête pour l'écouter. Et puis, le capitaine de la treizième est un gentil capitaine qui essaye, c'est bien le seul, que je m'intègre bien à la Soul Society. (Ce n'est pas gagné)

« Le soutaicho m'a fait savoir que tu allais tenter d'entrer en contact avec ton zampakuto demain, il pense que tu es apte à le faire. » M'informa Ukitake.

J'entends soudainement un grognement mécontent de ma conscience.

Qu'il dise plutôt qu'il veut pouvoir avoir un œil sur moi quand je serai affectée à une division.

Pitié, toutes les divisions sauf la sixième.

Et la première, parce que si c'est pour me taper papy muso toute la journée non merci !

_Faite au contraire que tu y sois._

Yurika, tu ne veux pas me ramener à Las Noches ? Je crois finalement que je m'entends mieux avec les arrancars.

Mais en même temps, je ne veux pas partir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis quelques temps, je revoie des images en boucle dans mon esprit. Et aussi certaines paroles.

Et je répète certains gestes pour pouvoir revoir ces images.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Natsumi95 : Yeeeeeeeha ! Deux chapitre en trois jours ! Increíble !

Tenshicho : Calme-toi la folle.

Natsumi95 : Vous avez vu ? J'ai dit explicitement pourquoi les deux s'adorent !

Tenshicho : Les deux ?

Natsumi95 : Ben, Bya-chan et Natsu-chan !

Tenshicho : ...Ah...

Natsumi95 : Je suis vraiment trèèèès inspirée en ce moment pour cette fiction, et comme je suis en vacances j'avance comme je veux !

Tenshicho : Ouaaaaais ! Je vais enfin apparaître !

Natsumi95 : Et c'est qui qui doit ce calmer hein ?


	5. Chapter 5 : The return of mister arbre

L'intello folle dingue est de retour !

Tenshicho : Combien de fois vas-tu le répéter ?

Autant de fois que je le veux.

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤

Le soutaicho tournait en rond dans son bureau, une question terriblement importante hantant son esprit. Une question horrible, atroce, très préoccupante dont dépendait peut-être la tranquillité du Gotei 13.

Est-ce qu'il avait bien fait de précipiter les choses pour cette Kageyoshi ?

Cette question le turlupinait depuis des heures maintenant car une autre question extrêmement importante attendait une réponse maintenant.

Quelle division allait-elle accueillir ce phénomène, parente éloignée de Kurotsuchi de par sa capacité à faire fumer les cerveaux en quelques secondes ?

Certes, cette fille avait finalement réussi à tisser quelques liens, grâce surtout au capitaine Ukitake qui l'avait poussé comme il pouvait. Et parfois de toutes ses forces.

Un peu plus et il embrasserait Jyuushiro. Cependant il doute que celui-ci apprécie.

Par contre, l'événement des arrancars restait toujours dans sa mémoire et cela l'inquiétait fortement.

Cette fille était vraiment étrange, un vrai phénomène de la nature.

A la fois intelligente et débile. A la fois lucide et folle.

Vraiment étrange comme adolescente.

« Grmmlmmbl... » grommela le vieillard.

Il continua à faire les cent pas dans son bureau.

Une chose était sure, il était hors de question que ce soit sa division qui accueille cette adolescente. Ni la troisième, la cinquième et neuvième division puisqu'il n'y avait aucun capitaine pour la surveiller dans ses mouvements. Hors, il faut impérativement que tous ses mouvements soient sous contrôle. Tous, sans exception, sinon elle pourrait faire des choses étranges comme fabriquer une bombe pour faire exploser la Soul Society pour se venger. Ou tout simplement pour voir l'effet produit sur le monde des morts parce que cela fait parti de son étrange questionnement.

Il était aussi impossible de la placer non plus dans la deuxième et la sixième division puisque les deux capitaines risquaient de la transformer en tas de chair informe et sanguinolant. Même si pourquoi le capitaine Kuchiki était à froid avec elle était un véritable mystère. L'Association des Femmes Shinigami planche encore dessus mais n'a toujours rien découvert. L'enquête est encore en cours.

Pour revenir au sujet initial, il voulait malgré tout la garder en vie cette petite ! Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle sera utile à la Soul Society plus tard. Avec un peu de chance.

Il n'imaginait pas non plus la mettre dans la septième ou la dixième division. Le capitaine Komamura risque la dépression avec elle. Il a déjà formellement interdit qu'elle emmène des dossiers à sa division alors la mettre sous ses ordres c'est comme lui donner du poison pour se suicider. Quant au capitaine Hitsugaya, cela risquait aussi d'être délicat. Elle a déjà essayer de contacter une organisation...Comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Bah, sans importance.

La douzième et la onzième division alors ? Jamais de la vie ! Même si les capitaines Zaraki et Kurotsuchi semblent beaucoup apprécier cette ryoka et ont même demandé à ce qu'elle soit placée dans leurs divisions, il était absolument impensable de l'y mettre ! Non mais les conséquences pourraient être apocalyptique ! Kenpashi plus Natsumi, ça risque de faire un sacré duo à tout casser alors Mayuri plus Natsumi mais c'est la mort assurée ! Deux scientifiques fous, dans la même division, qui s'entendent assez bien en plus...Damned, mieux vaut ne pas y penser...

Yamamoto soupira de nouveau, il ne restait que la quatrième, la huitième et la treizième. C'est amusant, ce sont les plus anciens capitaines qui restaient.

Il voyait mal cette Kageyoshi aux soins. Il n'imaginait même pas l'état d'un malade traité par elle. C'est effrayant rien que d'y songer. Non, décidément, pas à la quatrième.

Il reste alors la huitième et la treizième...Mmmm...laquelle des deux pourrait supporter ce phénomène ?

La treizième ? Après tout Jyuushiro a déjà un entraînement avec elle. Mais le problème c'est sa santé fragile. Qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer pendant qu'il fait une crise.

Il y a aussi cette Miharu. Mais comment savoir si elle ne va pas au contraire mal inspirer cette Kageyoshi ?

La huitième alors ? Mmm...Non, ce n'est pas sûr non plus en connaissant Shunsui. Il sera plus occupé à boire, éviter son vice-capitaine et faire la fête que la surveiller.

Et puis, il avait bien remarqué que les pervers avaient tendance à s'envoler quand ils s'approchaient un peu trop d'elle.

« Par Kami-sama, mais quel casse-tête celle-là ! » Gronda le soutaicho.

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤

Décidément, je ne comprendrai jamais rien aux mœurs qui animent la Soul Society.

Un jour, on me dit que je dois aller faire coucou à mon zampakuto.

Le jour où je dois faire ça, on me dit finalement que c'est reporté pour je ne sais quelles raisons obscures.

_Il doit certainement y avoir une raison capitale qui les empêchent de tout de suite t'envoyer voir ton zampakuto._

.

Ah oui. Depuis l'annonce du capitaine Ukitake, ma conscience me reparle. Pourquoi ? Mystère et nébuleuse primordiale.

_Tu te la pètes bien avec tes termes de physiques hein ?_

C'est une habitude que j'ai prise avec Sakuya. Je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça.

_Hn. Je ne suis pas convaincue._

Ça tombe bien, je ne cherche pas à te convaincre.

Je soupire tout de même. Depuis maintenant trois semaines que je n'ai plus de contacts avec ma famille et cela commençait vraiment à me peser.

« Heeeeeeey ! Kageyoshi san ! Youhou ! »

Ça, c'est Rangiku, je n'ai même pas besoin de me retourner pour le savoir.

Je me retourne tout de même au cas où. On ne sait jamais si j'ai eu une interférence de sons. Cela confirma mes dires, la rousse à la poitrine sur-développée me fonçait dessus suivie de Sayuri et Nanao.

Bah. Même si elle a ces « attributs », cette jeune femme est assez sympa et ne me tape pas autant sur les nerfs que celles sur Terre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être collante par contre !

J'ai remarqué que la gente féminine haut-gradée s'est rapidement intéressée à mon cas.

Enfin, leur association. Elles essayent de savoir pourquoi on essaye de se tuer du regard à chaque fois qu'on se voit Kuchiki et moi.

_On dirait un vieux couple._

Quoi ? Ça va pas non ?

_C'était juste un constat comme ça._

« 'jour Matsumoto san, répondis-je laconique.

- Toi, tu couves quelque chose ! Fit-elle avec un grand sourire. Le genre de sourire qui ne présage rien de bon.

- Hn. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. »

J'étais assez lasse et je n'avais pas envi de parler de mon frère.

A tous les coups, elle me demandera comment il est, s'il est célibataire, quelle genre de femme il aime et patati, et patata.

_S'il est hétéro aussi, très importante comme question._

Mais bien sûr qu'il l'est. C'est quoi cette question stupide ?

_Rien, c'est juste le genre de questions que j'ai entendu de sa conscience._

Parce que tu peux rencontrer les autres consciences ?

_Ben oui pourquoi ? Sinon bonjour notre état psychologique après !_

« Tu sais ce qu'il te faut pour ne plus tirer une tête pareille ? Me dit malicieusement Rangiku.

- Non, mais je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir n'est-ce pas ? Soupirai-je.

- Un petit copain ! » S'écria-t-elle surexcitée.

Oh nooon... A tout les coups, Sayuri leur a dit que je n'était jamais sortie avec quelqu'un.

_Paix à ton âme._

Merci, je me sens vachement soutenue.

« C'est vrai Natsu-chan, il serait temps de te caser, appuya Sayuri en me regardant fixement. Il n'y a plus Sakuya donc tu as besoin d'une présence mâle sinon tu vas finir folle. »

Ah ? Bizarre, je ne me souviens pas avoir lu ça quelque part. Une nouvelle découverte ?

_Non, la mentalité d'ici._

Oooh ? Ma conscience qui m'appuie ? Noon ? T'es malade ? Tu veux un cachet ? Ou que j'appelle le SAMU ? Quoique je ne sais pas si ça existe ici.

_J'ai pris rendez-vous chez le médecin, on sera bientôt fixé._

ça existe les médecins de conscience ?

_Bien sûr, sinon comment crois-tu que nous pourrions supporter nos maîtres ?_

Maîtres ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de ma conscience ?

_Je te manque déjà ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens dans une heure. D'ailleurs, voilà Sen-chan qui arrive._

Sen-chan ? C'est qui ? C'est quoi ?

_C'est une conscience comme moi avec qui j'ai sympathisé simplement._

Oooh...Une autre conscience qui supporte ton sale caractère ?

_Bah. Tu verrais son maître, il a un sacré caractère aussi._

Comment tu l'as rencontré celle-là ?

_C'est un gars._

Bon, comment tu l'as rencontré celui-là ?

_Parce que dieu en a décidé ainsi._

Ah. Mais plus précisément ?

_C'était un beau soir d'été, alors que je flânai dans les rues vides du Sereitei._

On est en automne.

_Rhaa ! Mais tu casses ma si belle histoire !_

Je pouffe discrètement pendant que Sayuri, Nanao, Yashiru qui est arrivée je ne sais quand, et Rangiku débatte de celui qui pourrait, je cite, « combler ce cœur si seul depuis si longtemps ».

Mon dieu, je sens que les jours qui vont suivre ne vont pas être de tout repos.

_Hahaha ! C'est parce que tu as brisé mon élan artistique._

Pauvre de toi. Bon alors, comment tu l'as rencontré pour de vrai ?

_On va dire que c'est en parti à cause de toi._

A cause ou grâce ?

_Les deux. Il est venu me voir le lendemain de ton arrivée ici et il n'était pas content, mais alors pas content du tout. Limite tu mets un Tyrannosaure à côté et il a l'air d'un bisounours._

Le tyrannosaure ?

_Oui._

Damned, il devait vraiment faire peur.

_Et comment. _

Et ensuite ?

_Ensuite, on a parlé, on a expliqué le quiproquo et finalement on a remarqué qu'on s'entendait bien._

Quiproquo ?

_Ouaip._

Il t'a attaqué par erreur ?

_Ouaip._

C'est quoi le maître qu'il a ?

_Le même que moi._

Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

_Mais rieeeeen du tout ! Et puis je dois y aller là !_

« Je vote pour Shuusei, il est beau et intelligent, disait Rangiku.

- Non, désapprouva Nanao, je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne personne. Il lui faut quelqu'un qui puisse résister à ses théories de physique.

- Tu ne veux quand même pas qu'elle sorte avec Kurotsuchi ! S'horrifia la rousse.

- Bien sûr que non ! Rétorqua la vice-capitaine de la huitième division.

- Elle pourrait aller avec Ken-chan ! Piailla Yashiru.

- Non, on cherche quelqu'un de plus...délicat on va dire, s'interposa la brune aux lunettes.

- Quoi ? Mais Ken-chan peut être très délicat voyons ! Bougonna la petite rose.

- Oui, mais il ne ressemble pas du tout à Sakuya, rétorqua Sayuri. On a dit qu'il fallait trouver quelqu'un qui lui ressemble.

- Maieuh ! Se plaignit le vice-capitaine de la onzième division. »

C'est qui Ken-chan au faite ? Le capitaine de la onzième division ?

_Oui. T'as vraiment rien écouté._

Ah oui. C'est sûr qu'il y a zéro ressemblance.

_C'est certain._

Ooh ! Mais au faite ! Tu es déjà de retour ?

_T'as vu ? Efficace nos médecins hein ?_

En effet.

_Plus efficace que toi et ta concentration sur les discussions en tout cas._

Parce que tu trouves que cette discussion est digne d'être suivie ?

_Non, mais c'est de toi qu'elles parlent._

Erreur, elles parlent de mon...hum...mon futur compagnon on va dire.

_Oooh...C'est quoi ce « hum » ?_

Parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais absolument sortir avec quelqu'un.

_Hn...Ça se défend en effet._

Et comment. Qui voudrait être esclave d'un mâle écervelé et souvent arrogant ?

_Ben, elles_.

Ah oui. Pas faux.

_Et c'est quoi cette vision légèrement...péjorative de la gente masculine ? Et ton frère alors ?_

Mon frère est une exception.

_Mais bien sûr..._

Qu'est-ce tu crois hein ? Sakuya est un super frère !

._..Hum..._

Peuh ! Tu ne le connais pas c'est pour ça !

_On dirait Rukia qui parle de son frère._

Hn ? Rukia ? Kuchiki ?

_T'en connais beaucoup des Rukia ?_

Mais son frère est un coincé de première !

_Comme le tiens._

Ah non. Le miens a le balai moins enfoncé.

_C'est ce qu'on dit, c'est ce qu'on dit. _

Tu sais que t'es énervante ?

_Oui je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit._

Et bien je te le répète encore une fois.

_Il n'empêche que Sen-chan et moi on est d'accord sur le fait que Sakuya et Byakuya se ressemblent._

Hn.

_Même leurs prénoms se ressemblent._

C'est qui ce Sen-chan à la fin ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est un sacré casse-pied.

_Il te dis aussi qu'il t'adore._

PARCE QU'IL EST LA EN PLUS CELUI-LA !

_Ben oui, il s'ennuie en ce moment parce que son maître est en réunion._

« Au faite Natsu-chan, tu as quelqu'un en vue ? Tant qu'à essayer de te caser, autant prendre quelqu'un qui te plaît déjà. Dit Sayuri me coupant de mes pensées.

- Mmm ? »

_Quelle réponse incroyablement bien construite !_

T'as vu ? Superbe phrase !

_Non, mais sans rire, moi aussi je suis curieuse de savoir si quelqu'un a réussi à capter ton attention._

Tu crois vraiment que je vais le leur dire ?

_Donc tu as quelqu'un en vue ! Allez, dis le moi ! Je suis ta conscience après tout !_

Justement, comme t'as été méchante je vais pas te le dire.

_Quoi ! Méchante !_

Et puis j'ai pas envi que ton Sen-chan le sache aussi.

_Il dira rien. Alleeeeeez !_

Non.

« Bon alors Natsu-chan ? T'as quelqu'un en vue ? Répéta Sayuri.

- Non, répondis-je fermement.

_Menteuse ! Je sais que t'as quelqu'un en vuuuue ! Je veux savoir !_

- Oh ? Dommage, dit le vice-capitaine Matsumoto déçue.

- Mais si ! Ken-chan est l'homme qu'il te faut ! Piaffa Yashiru qui visiblement n'avait rien suivi.

- Yashiru, nous t'avons déjà dit plusieurs fois non, soupira Sayuri agacée.

- Mais pourquoi !

- Laisse tomber. » grogna Sayuri.

Sûr que c'est un cas désespéré.

_Bon alors, tu me dis qui tu as en vue? Sen-cha est reparti puisque son maître l'a appelé._

Non.

_Mais pourquoi tant de haine ? Moi qui suis ta conscience bien aimée !_

Ah bon ? Je n'étais au courant alors.

_Ingrate._

Et fière de l'être.

_Je te déteste._

Moi aussi je t'aime.

« Au faite Matsumoto san, fit soudainement Sayuri, tu n'es pas censée être au boulot avec ton capitaine ?

- Taicho est en réunion, répliqua la concernée en haussant les épaules.

- Quoi ? Mon capitaine s'est bien gardé de me le dire ! S'outra Nanao.

- Bah...tu le connais, fit Rangiku en haussant les épaules.

- Toi aussi en même temps tu es comme ça, Rétorquai-je.

- T'es méchante ! Déclara la rousse en faisant mine d'être vexée.

- Et au faite, c'est à quelle sujet ? S'informa mon amie.

- Euh...je sais pas. Répondit-elle.

- En même temps, je ne vois pas pourquoi on nous informerait », intervins-je.

Toutes approuvèrent, sauf Yashiru qui continuait à délirer.

_JE VEUX SAVOOOOOOIR !_

Mais tais-toi la conscience !

_Maieuh ! Ze veux sav_oir !

Un jour peut-être, si t'es sage.

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Bon, enfin il était fixé. Le soutaicho soupira tout de même. Cela n'a pas été facile malgré cette réunion de se décider quelle division allait accueillir cette Kageyoshi surtout que Kurotsuchi et Zaraki voulaient à tout prix cette folle, euh...fille.

Et il y avait aussi Soi Fong qui voulait plutôt qu'elle soit mise à mort ou jetée au cachot à perpétuité, ou même torturée. Enfin bref, rien de très reluisant. Elle n'avait apparemment toujours pas digéré les paroles de cette fille à son arrivée. Vraiment rancunière comme capitaine.

Étrangement, le capitaine Kuchiki n'a rien dit de désobligeant à son sujet. En faite, il n'a pas parlé de toute la séance se contentant de hocher la tête pour montrer son accord. Visiblement, leur animosité commençait à se calmer. Tant mieux, cela l'arrangerait bien.

Bon, et bien cette jeune fille allait être à la treizième division.

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Finalement, je vais bien aller rencontrer mon zampakuto.

Par contre, je ne comprend pas pourquoi il faut être enfermé dans une grotte noire où pour l'instant je ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de mon nez.

Ni pourquoi ma conscience ne s'est pas manifestée depuis ce matin. Peut-être qu'elle fait encore la tête à cause d'hier.

Bon, quand il faut y aller, faut y aller.

Je ferme les yeux et me met à faire le vide dans ma tête.

…

J'ai un creux là. Je me demande ce qu'on mange à midi.

….

Non d'une supernovæ, mais c'est plus ennuyant qu'un cours de catéchisme.

...

On a le droit de sortir pour aller boire un verre d'eau ?

…

Et si on a envi d'aller au toilette, comment on fait ?

…..

…..

Soudain, je me sens...bizarre. Comme si je m'endormais sans m'endormir.

J'ouvre alors les yeux pour me réveiller parce que je ne pense pas que le sol rocailleux soit confortable.

Et là, j'eus le souffle coupé. Mes yeux eurent envi de sortir.

J'avais l'impression d'être dans l'espace, je marchais dans le vide pendant que des boules de lumière se promenait paisiblement.

Des longs filaments argentés ondulaient souplement sans que je ne voie où ils commençaient, ni où ils finissaient.

Des étoiles filantes passaient de temps à autres, laissant derrière elle une belle traînée de lumière qui restait quelques secondes.

Et des sphères semblables à des planètes tournoyaient aussi dans un paisible ballet.

« Wouah... »

Et là, je regarde un peu mieux autour de moi et je vois :

Un arbre.

…

….

« Noooon ? Ce n'est quand même pas monsieur l'arbre mon zampakuto ! » M'écriai-je en m'élançant vers le végétal.

Sauf que quelqu'un me tapota l'épaule et me dit.

« Hum...C'est moi ton zampakuto... »

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Natsumi95 : Tatataaaaaaaam ! Bon, il est plus court je crois mais je ne suis pas sûre.

Tenshicho : Ooooh...

Ichigo : Vous dîtes des choses très intéressantes...

Tenshicho : Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ici lui ?

Natsumi95 : Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

Tenshicho : C'est toi l'auteure non ?

Natsumi95 : Oui. Mais j'ai oublié pourquoi je l'ai fait venir.

Ichigo & Tenshicho : Crééééétine !


	6. Chapter 6 : Ears slaughter

Me revoilà !

Tenshicho : Non ?

Siii !

Tenshicho : t'as été lente crétine !

Maieuh ! Pas tant que ça !

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

« ...Hum...C'est moi ton zampakuto... »

Je me retournai alors étonnée, encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà, et me mis à dévisager ce qui était devant moi.

La personne portait un chapeau haut de forme bleu marine entouré d'un ruban blanc où deux plumes dépassaient, chacune de la couleur des deux autres éléments.

Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs avec une mèche lui barrant le visage. Visage partiellement masqué par un loup blanc.

Son accoutrement se composait d'une veste à queue de pie assortie au chapeau et décorée d'une arabesque dorée sur l'épaule gauche, d'un pantalon blanc près du corps, de longues bottes de la même couleur que la veste et d'une pair de gants blancs.

Et cette personne avait une tasse de thé à la main avec une théière qui flottait à côté d'elle.

….

« Je crois que j'ai trop regardé Alice au pays des merveilles quand j'étais petite, dis-je finalement.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Me demanda mon zampakuto en prenant une gorgée de son thé.

- Parce que mon zampakuto est un Chapelier fou nouvelle version.

- ….

- ….

- Ah...et...c'est tout ? Finit par dire le chapelier fou deuxième du nom légèrement déçu. Je pensai que tu aurais une réaction plus...démonstrative on va dire...

- Hn ? Tu voulais que je fasses quoi ? Que je me pâme ? Que je m'évanouisse en faisant « Kyyaa ! » ? Que je me mette à baver peut-être ? Ironisai-je.

- Ah non. La bave salirait mes chaussures, répliqua mon étrange zampakuto avec un sourire. Et puis, ton cœur est déjà pris, très chère maîtresse. »

Pardon ? C'est quoi ce sous-entendu ? Ne me dîtes pas que ma satanée conscience lui a aussi rabâché les oreilles avec !

« Héhéhé..., fit le chapelier nouvelle version en s'asseyant sur une sphère où il s'enfonça légèrement. Assis-toi mon enfant et je vais t'éclairer sur ce que tu dois savoir. »

D'accord, ce zampakuto me fait vraiment peur là.

Où est l'asile de fous pour zampakuto le plus proche ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ces sièges ne mordent pas et n'ont pas l'intention de commencer avec toi, surtout que tu dois avoir un goût douteux, déclara celui-ci en souriant.

- Est-ce que les zampakuto sont sous garantie ? Rétorquai-je un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Non, tout comme les consciences », me répondit-il.

Pardon ? Comment sait-il cette réplique que j'ai sorti à cette conscience qui m'ignore depuis ce matin ?

Soudain, une ampoule s'alluma dans un coin de ma tête.

En parlant d'elle...je viens de penser...la manière de parler de mon zampakuto...sa répartie...son ton souvent ironique...nooon...

« Conscience ? Déclarai-je en écarquillant les yeux.

- En personne ! Me répondit gaiement celle-ci en tournoyant dans son fauteuil sphérique.

- Mais...une conscience peut être un zampakuto aussi ?

- C'est très courant, ça gagne peu le métier de conscience. »

Oui, c'est vraiment elle.

« Nom d'une supernovæ mais la nature ne t'a vraiment pas gâtée au niveau de la poitrine ! Même si côté finesse tout y est. Continuai-je en m'asseyant enfin.

- Non, et encore heureux puisque je suis un gars. » Répondit-il un air ironique collé au visage.

Ah oui. En effet, cela explique tout. Et cela confirme pour de bon le fait que c'est ma conscience.

« Bah ! D'un autre côté tu as fait pareil avec Sen-chan donc je ne vais pas me vexer pour si peu ! Un peu de thé ? Lança-t-il nonchalant.

- Hn. Et je peux savoir alors ce que tu trafiquais ce matin pour ne pas avoir daigné te manifester une seule fois ? Grognai-je en prenant la petite tasse qui voletait vers moi.

- Tiens ? Se pourrait-il que je t'ai manqué ? Fit mon chapelier fou en souriant.

- Certainement pas. Étais-tu en train de préparer ta mise en scène pour notre rencontre ? Rétorquai-je en goûtant le thé. Mmm...Thé à la menthe.

- Non.

- Bon, tes vêtements alors ? Tentai-je.

- Non plus.

- Ta coupe de cheveux ? Aventurai-je.

- Que nenni.

- Bon alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? M'énervai-je agacée par son petit manège.

- Héhéhé. Cela t'intrigue n'est-ce pas ? S'amusa-t-il en faisant tournoyer la théière.

- Oui, avouai-je, alors maintenant tu vas me le dire oui ou non ?

- Oui, mais pas maintenant.

- Bien sûr, sinon cela n'aurait été pas assez amusant pour toi, bougonnai-je.

- Bien évidemment ! S'esclaffa mon chapelier fou. Je voudrais d'abord que tu répondes à ce petit questionnaire. »

Quoi ? On ne m'a jamais parlé de ça à l'Académie...On m'a dit que j'allai voir mon zampakuto et faire un peu connaissance mais pas répondre à un questionnaire...

Je regardais le parchemin qui venait d'apparaître sur un pupitre avec une plume d'oie à côté puis je reportai mon regard sur le chapelier fou seconde version qui sirotait tranquillement son thé avant de faire un mouvement de de tête pour me dire de ne pas s'occuper de lui.

Ben voyons. Plus ça va, plus mon ex-conscience me fait peur.

Je lis enfin ce qu'il y a marqué sur le parchemin.

« Nom, prénom, âge, date de naissance, signe astrologique, signe chinois, poids, taille... »

Hn ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?

« Hep ! Conscience ! Appelai-je en continuant à lire ce ô combien grotesque questionnaire. C'est quoi ce délire ?

- Ne t'occupe pas et réponds, c'est tout ce que je te demande, me répondit-il en continuant à boire sa boisson.

- Mais tu n'es pas censé le savoir ? »

Pour toute réponse, il me sourit de nouveau mais d'un sourire très inquiétant, voir psychopathe, qui faisait plutôt penser à « Ne te poses pas de questions ou tu vas souffrir dans d'atroces souffrances. »

Vraiment flippant ce zampakuto. Je le préférai en conscience sans visage.

Bon, je prends la plume et commence à écrire tout en bougonnant.

« Quel est ton type de garçons ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique là cette question ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes d'abord dans le physique d'un homme ? »

Je me suis trompé de questionnaire ou quoi ?

Je continuais à fixer ces deux questions qui n'avaient vraiment rien à faire là jusqu'à ce que je sentis un souffle derrière moi.

« Cela va faire cinq minutes que tu regardes ces questions. Est-ce qu'elle sont trop compliquées ? Se moqua mon zampakuto en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Non, mais elles ont rien à faire là ! C'est une violation à la vie privée ! Grognai-je mécontente.

- Mais non puisque je suis une extension de ton âme, donc de toi, rétorqua-t-il angélique.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si !

- Non.

- Siii !

- Nooon.

- Tu es vraiment énervant comme zampakuto ! M'énervai-je.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes », répliqua-t-il en m'enlaçant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans son thé ? Des trucs illicites pour qu'il se shoote en cachette ?

Damned ! J'en ai bu aussi !

« Bon, si tu réponds à ces questions sans m'en poser, je veux bien te dire ce que je faisais ce matin, ajouta mon zampakuto.

- La vérité ? Demandai-je méfiante.

- Bien sûr ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Se vexa-t-il.

- On n'est jamais trop prudent. »

Je me mis finalement à répondre en regardant bien si le chapelier était ailleurs et ne regardais pas.

Bon, la suite.

« Plat préféré, couleur favorite, style de musique. »

Hum...Cela se passe de commentaires. C'est vraiment mon zampakuto ce bonhomme ?

Je réponds quand même en jetant des coups d'œil furtif à l'homme à la veste qui se faisait encore du thé.

« Bien, j'ai fi..., commençai-je.

- Bien, bien, bien, c'est très bien ! Me coupa énergiquement mon zampakuto en m'arrachant la feuille des mains.

- ça te dérangerait d'attendre que j'ai fini de parler ? » Grognai-je en croisant les bras.

L'interpellé ne se formalisa pas de ma remarque et fit disparaître je-ne-sais-où ma feuille. Il se retourna ensuite en me faisant un sourire lumineux et se réinstalla d'un bond dans son fauteuil sphérique.

« Maintenant tu me dis ce que tu as trafiqué ce matin, déclarai-je.

- Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te le dire.

- Alors ?

- J'enquêtai. »

De quoi ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

« Et tu enquêtais sur QUOI ? Repris-je de plus en plus intriguée.

- Désolé, mais tu m'as juste demandé sur ce que je faisais ce matin et je t'ai répondu, se désola faussement le chapelier.

- Je veux des détails, insistai-je.

- Un joooour peut-être je te le diiiiiirai ! » Chantonna-t-il en faisant apparaître un violon.

Voilà que mon chapelier fou se transforme en chanteur d'opéra.

Sans oublier qu'il s'est pris pour détective Conan pendant la matinée.

Et ce soir cela va être quoi ? Un danseur étoile ? Un rappeur ? Un vendeur de glace ?

« ! »

Aaaaaaaaaaaarg ! C'est quoi ça ? Au meurtre ! Au meurtre ! On attente à ma vie !

Je regarde partout pour chercher mon assassin et là je vois mon zampakuto en train de s'essayer au violon.

« Un jooooooour mon prince viendraaaaaaaa ! » Continuait-il à chanter sans se soucier de l'horreur sonore de son instrument.

AU SECOURS ! A l'aide ! A l'aide ! SOS ! SOS !

Vite, il faut que je sorte d'ici au plus vite mais comment on fait ? ARG !

Je me concentre alors intensément pour sortir de ce cauchemar et me sentis alors transportée ailleurs.

« Ne t'inquièèète pas, je me charge de ton coooouple ! » Chanta la voix de mon zampakuto qui s'éloignait.

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Je me retrouve de nouveau dans la grotte, en hurlant à pleins poumons, avant de jeter la chose faite de métal qui est en vérité une torture pour les tympans.

« Wouah...Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Natsu-chan ? » S'étonna une voix féminine.

Je fis alors volte-face pour me voir les deux Schieffer en train de me regarder en se posant visiblement, pour une, pleins de questions.

« Je viens de rencontrer mon zampakuto, dis-je enfin en reprenant mon souffle.

- ça, on le savait, répliqua Ulquiorra d'un ton neutre, sinon tu ne serais pas dans cette grotte.

- Mais pourquoi tu as hurlé ? Continua sa sœur.

- Parce que mon zampakuto est un chapelier violoniste chanteur fou ! Grognai-je.

- Hein ? Fit Yurika comme seule réponse.

_Je saaaaais que tu m'aaaaimes ma chèèèèère maîtreeeeeesse._

- Aaaarg ! Mais arrête immédiatement chanter tas de ferraille ! » Hurlai-je.

Et les deux arrancars me regardèrent avec étonnement en train de fracasser mon zampakuto contre les parois de la grotte poursuivant de m'exclamer « TAIS-TOI ! ».

Soudain, je me retourne et balance à la manière d'un javelot mon arme pour ensuite sortir de cet endroit à toutes jambes. C'était vraiment trop.

Retraite stratégique de survie.

« Il chantait si mal que ça son zampakuto nii-sama ? Demanda Yurika en prenant l'objet en question.

- Apparemment, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de son zampakuto ? Reprit-elle.

- Tu n'as qu'à l'emmener dans sa chambre », dit Ulquiorra en regardant l'arme.

Sa jeune sœur opina et disparut en sinudo pendant que son aîné marcha tranquillement vers l'extérieur.

Pendant ce temps, je continuai à courir le plus vite possible vers le parc de la treizième division pour m'élancer sur monsieur l'arbre.

« Pooooourquoi c'est pas tooooi mon zampakutooooo ! Pleurnichai-je en l'enlaçant très fort.

- ….

- Bouhouhou ! Le monde est contre moaaaaaa!

- ...

- Personne ne m'aaaaaaime !

- …

- Je suis seule au moooooooonde !

- Kageyoshi, pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi êtes-vous en train d'enlacer un arbre en pleurant comme une madeleine à dix heures du soir ? Résonna une voix polaire que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

- Laisse-moi tranquille Kuchiki, laisse-moi livrer mes peines à mon fidèle monsieur l'arbre ! M'écriai-je mécontente que l'on m'interrompe en plein mélodrame.

- Monsieur l'arbre ?

- Mon ami de toujours...du moins depuis que je suis morte.

- Ah... »

Tout à coup, une question, très logique, me vint à l'esprit.

« Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? Grognai-je.

- Si vous vous donniez la peine de vous retourner, vous auriez vu que j'amenai des dossiers pour votre supérieur. »

Logique.

« Bon, maintenant laisse-moi donner libre cours à mon chagrin et va livrer tes dossiers, lançai-je d'une voix froide.

- Parce que vous pouvez être triste vous qui passez votre temps à rire ? Rétorqua-t-il soupçonneux.

- Oui je peux ! Je suis humaine moi ! Répliquai-je en me retournant vers lui. Et puis, qui ne ferait pas de dépression en entendant son zampakuto chanter en jouant du violon de telle sorte que tous les verres à un kilomètre à la ronde se seraient brisés !

- ...

-...

- Votre zampakuto, il ne s'appellerait pas Tenshicho par hasard ? Me demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Euh...je ne sais pas...il ne m'a pas dit son nom..., bredouillai-je étonnée par cette question. _Comment il le connaît ?_

- Bon, est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas mentionné un certain Sen-chan ? Ou Sensen ? reprit-il .

- En effet.._Mais_ _comment il le sait_ ? »

- Et bien, je peux vous informer que votre zampakuto a très « gentiment » appris à mon propre zampakuto une chanson dont il s'est fait un plaisir de me la chanter durant toute la semaine parce que je ne voulais pas répondre à ses questions. Et faux bien entendu...

- Quelle chanson ? » Demandai-je en essayant de me remettre de ce choc. Non mais c'est vrai, je parle de manière polie, plus ou moins, avec Byakuya Kuchiki !

Une très très furtive grimace passa sur son visage.

« Renée la taupe. » Me répondit-il finalement avec un certain dédain.

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

D'un pas nonchalant, Tenshicho traversa les rues du Sereitei en sifflotant, ravi d'avoir pu obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait comme information sur sa très chère maîtresse. Il sourit à cette tête de mule, elle n'était même pas restée assez longtemps pour l'entendre entonner « Renée la taupe ». Dommage, il se demandait comment elle aurait réagit.

Il arriva finalement à un petit bar connu des zampakuto et entra d'un geste dégagé puis chercha du regard son très cher ami qui, il l'espère, le tiendra au courant de chose qui pourraient se révéler trèèèès intéressante.

Sauf que ce fut d'abord un cupcake ailé tout rouge qui lui sauta dessus d'abord.

« Teeenshichooooo ! Dis-leur toi que JE suis de sang bleu ! Hurla celui-ci.

- Calme-toi Kuro-kun, et c'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Ces gueux indignes de ma personne osent blasphémer sur mon compte, moi le septième fils de la haute famille des Kageakatsuki, expliqua Kon no kuroakuma no kageakatsuki d'un ton suffisant.

- _D'un autre côté, un cupcake démoniaque qui se prétend noble, ça ne le fait vraiment pas_..., pensa le chapelier.

- Hep ! Le cupcake ! Tu penses vraiment que je vais croire ces sornettes ? Railla Zabimaru un verre de saké à la main.

- Vous osez encore outrager mon auguste personne primate écervelé ? S'insurgea le concerné d'un ton hautain.

- Le seul ici qui pourrait à la rigueur se faire traiter comme tel c'est Senbonzakura », fit remarquer

Tous opinèrent avec énergie.

« Quelle infamie ! Vous n'êtes que des plébéiens indignes de pouvoir côtoyer ma personne ! Siffla le démoniaque cupcake avec son rouge qui devenait encore plus vif.

- Ouais, ouais, bien sûr la pâtisserie. » Ironisa Zabimaru de nouveau.

Tenshicho soupira devant cette dispute puérile avant de recherche du regard celui qu'il était venu voir à l'origine. Il vit enfin Senbonzakura, assis dans un coin à siroter un jus en silence. Il le rejoignit après avoir réussi à se débarrasser de Kon no kuroakuma

« Ton cher ami est toujours aussi remonté, commenta le samouraï.

- C'est certain. Mais au faite Sen-chan, tu as tout ce qu'il faut ? Demanda le chapelier en commandant un thé glacé à la pêche.

- Oui, et je peux te dire que cela n'a pas été facile. » Répondit le samouraï.

Il sortit une feuille de son fourreau et la posa sur la table. L'autre zampakuto fit de même sauf qu'il sortit le parchemin de sa veste.

Chacun consulta la feuille de l'autre dans un silence presque religieux.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Haineko ne se décide se mêler de leurs affaires.

« Alors les garçons ? Vous faites quoi tout seul ? Dit-elle directement en s'asseyant à côté de Senbonzakura.

- Rien qui ne te concerne, répliqua sèchement Tenshicho en prenant d'un geste vif les deux feuilles.

- Oh ? Des cachotteries ? Allez, montre, je ne dirai rien.

- Mais bien sûr, ricana le samouraï, tout le monde sait que Haineko est plus discrète qu'une tombe. »

Son ricanement fut suivit par les autres zampakutos présents qui écoutaient discrètement leur discussion.

Vexée, le zampakuto de Rangiku partit et s'intéressa à Zabimaru.

« Tant mieux, ne peut s'empêcher de marmonner Senbonzakura, il ne me collera pas ce soir au moins.

- Une telle attention fait plaisir à voir, se moqua Tenshicho.

- Je sais, je sais. Bon et si on reprenait ce que l'on faisait ? »

Le chapelier ressortit les feuilles et chacun se remit à les lire. Rapidement, ils eurent un grand sourire.

« Et bien, c'est encore mieux que je ne le pensai », commenta le plus jeune.

Son collègue approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Parfait. Nous allons pouvoir commencer l'opération ! » Babilla gaiement Tenshicho.

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Natsumi95 : Et voilàààà, vous savez qui est Tenshicho !

Tenshicho : C'est complètement idiot ! L'autre a déjà dit mon nom en plus !

Natsumi95 : Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas avoir été avec Senbonzakura.

Tenshicho : Tss...ça gâche mon plaisir !

Natsumi95 : OoOoOoh...Pauvre chou.

Tenshicho : Peuh !

**Avis à mes lectrices (et peut-être lecteurs), je suis en train d'élaborer une autre fiction en reprenant l'idée d'une fiction que j'ai eu avant mais que je n'arrivai pas à poursuivre « Souviens-toi ». Je vais la réécrire avec ma nouvelle idée qui débloque complètement tout en ajoutant le petit grain de folie que je ne pouvais mettre. Ceci est évidemment une fic sur Bleach.**

**Je vous demande si vous êtes intéressé(e)s à y mettre un de vos personnage pour qu'il adhère à l'équipage de l'incroyable (et folle) capitaine Akane ! En effet, l'histoire sera celle d'un jeune homme amnésique, qui est un de nos shinigami, qui sera contre son gré enrôlé dans l'équipage du navire de la folle citée plus haut. (Akane : Je n'existe pas encore mais je veux du respect!)**

**Et donc, suite à quelques petites péripéties, le sublissime navire va arriver au Sereitei, après avoir fait un détour à une certaine forteresse, pour semer le chaos et la dévastation, mais aussi pour savoir qui est Senshi (l'amnésique). Cela ne sera pas un univers alternatif.**

**Si jamais vous êtes intéressé(e)s, faite le savoir par message privé avec sa description physique, morale, ses goûts, son zampakuto, son chien si vous voulez aussi. Il lui faut un passé aussi (non, il n'est pas arrivé là par le Saint Esprit !), et son pays d'origine (euh...prenez pas tou(te)s France s'il vous plaît...) car je pars du fait qu'il existe plusieurs Soul Society (ils vont où sinon nos morts à nous?) avec sa classe sociale avant de s'enrôler. Je veux aussi savoir quelle relation vous avez avec Akane la folle. Il peut être un arrancar ou un monstre vénusien si cela vous amuse. **

**Je crois n'avoir rien oublié, si c'est le cas que je préviendrai. Alors, au revoir et à la prochaine !**


	7. Chapter 7 : Just dance !

Je suis siii heureeuse d'arriveeeer à mainteniiiir la cadeeeence de mes fiiiiiics !

Tenshicho : Tu. Chantes. Faux ! Tais-toi !

Moi ? Mais je chante aussi bien que toi !

Tenshicho : Donc faux.

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

J'étais encore avec monsieur l'arbre, ah monsieur l'arbre qu'est-ce que je deviendrai sans vous, lorsque Ulquiorra et Yurika, qu'est-ce que je ferai sans eux aussi, me trouvèrent.

Sauf que je pensai plus à ma discussion avec monsieur glaçon, qui peut-être moins glaçon de temps à autre.

_« Heeeeeeeeein ? René la TAUPE ? Mais t'es pas à la quatrième division là après ce carnage ? M'étais-je écrié en écarquillant les yeux._

_- Et bien, à priori non puisque je suis devant vous, me répondit simplement le Kuchiki._

_- Comment as-tu pu survivre à cette horreur sortie directement de l'enfer pour nous torturer, nous pauvres mortels ?_

_- Nous sommes morts Kageyoshi. Enfin, nous ne sommes pas incarnés._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Laissez tomber._

_- Oui, bon, mais nous avons des oreilles comme les vivants ! Mon zampakuto m'a joué du violon tellement faux que je me suis demandée si je n'allais pas avoir un arrêt cardiaque ! »_

C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé après que je suis restée sur « arrêt image ».

Il a sourit.

Je ne déconne pas ! Je l'ai vu ! De mes propres yeux, je l'ai vu sourire ! J'ai vu Byakuya Kuchiki sourire ! J'ai vu ses commissures doucement se lever d'un millimètre pour former un sourire !

Un millimètre...un MILLIMETRE ….UN MILLIMETRE ! Mais vous vous rendez compte ? C'est...c'est...c'est incroyable ! Improbable ! Impossible ! Utopique même !

Un millimètre... Il a fait un sourire de un millimètre...

Ça y est, je peux mourir en paix. Amen.

….

« Natsu-chan ? C'est quoi ce sourire rêveur ? M'interrompit cruellement Yurika.

- Je l'ai vu sourire, déclarai-je d'une voix de robot.

- Qui ? Me demanda alors la jeune Schieffer.

- Je l'ai vu sourire, répétai-je.

- Oui mais QUI ? Réitéra la cadette.

- Je l'ai vu sourire.

- Euh...Nii-sama, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » Fit Yurika inquiète en se tournant vers son aîné.

Le cuarta ne dit rien, me fixant simplement.

« Je l'ai vu sourire, je l'ai vu sourire, je l'ai vu sourire, continuai-je de débiter.

- Je crois qu'elle s'est enrayée sur un événement, finit par dire Ulquiorra en agitant sa main devant mes yeux.

- Quelqu'un qui sourit, ça choque à ce point nii-sama ? Déclara sa cadette en me regardant interrogateur.

- Il semblerait...

- Oooh...quoique quand toi tu souris nii-sama, les autres arrancars sont choqués. Peut-être que c'est quelqu'un comme toi qui a souri ! S'exclama l'arrancar femelle.

- Oui, mais je ne me souviens pas que l'un d'entre eux soit resté bloqué comme ça...

- Pas faux.

- Je l'ai vu sourire », poursuivais-je le regard vide.

…..

« Dis nii-sama, tu penses que Szayel saura la débloquer ? »

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

(Suite à quelques perturbations due à un sourire, nous demandons à notre aimable clientèle de patienter un peu avant que nous puissions rétablir le contact entre les neurones de notre envoyée spéciale. )

...

(La connexion est maintenant rétablie, nous remercions notre aimable clientèle d'avoir attendu. L'équipe de direction vous donne leurs plus sincères excuses.)

…

Tiens ? Je ne suis plus à côté de monsieur l'arbre ?

Je suis de retour dans la publicité de Colgate, et je suis donc de retour chez mes amis les Schieffer. Dans leur chambre plus précisément.

Sauf que l'aîné a bien stipulé que nous devons être VRAIMENT sage et surtout DISCRETES, du moins c'est ce qui me semble avoir vaguement capté lors de ma déconnexion, pas comme la dernière fois où nous aurions pu réveiller un mort.

Mais au faite, nous ne sommes pas déjà tous mort ?

C'est une idée à étudier de plus près. Nyahahahahaha !

_Range tes objets de dissection._

Tu n'es pas drôle...Minute, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

_Et bien, étant donné que je suis ton zampakuto, je te suis où que tu ailles._

« Nooooon ! » M'époumonai-je de désespoirs.

_Mouahahahaha ! Tu veux la suite de mon concerto de violon ?_

« Aaaaaaaarg !»

Mes deux amis arrancars me regardèrent sidérés par mes hurlements puis par mon massacre de boîte crânienne contre le mur.

« Ah ! Mais arrête Natsu-chan ! Glapit Yurika en essayant de m'arrêter.

- Je crois que son blocage a laissé quelques séquelles », commenta son aîné.

Ulquiorra sortit alors une pancarte « discrétion : 2/20, peut mieux faire »

Très gentils le frère, il ne compatis même pas à ma douleur ! (auteure : il ne connaît pas ton zampakuto patate!) J'aurai presque envi de lui envoyer Tenshicho.

_Hum ?_

Et qu'il garde ce zampakuto pendant une journée entière.

_Euh...Natsumi ?_

Je suis quasiment sure qu'il finirait en asile psychiatrique après cette épreuve.

_Hého ! Natsumi !_

Et qu'il lui faudra des années pour se remettre de cet horreur et terrifiante onde sonore produite par ce chapelier violoniste fou.

_Youhooou ! Naaatsumiiiii !_

Ce Tenshicho ferait mieux de prendre des cours de violon sinon c'est la fin des haricots ! Que dis-je ? La fin du monde, de notre galaxie, de l'univers !

_Hey ! La sourde qui parle de moi depuis tout à l'heure !_

Purée, mais c'est une vraie arme de destruction massive ! Il faudrait appeler les Nations Unies, j'ai trouvé une nouvelle arme !

_Il y a quelqu'un ?_

Je me demande comment je pourrais les contacter même d'ici.

_Bon, où est passé mon violon ?_

Oui Tenshi-kun ? Tu me parles ?

_Ha ! Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt ! C'est malin, avec ça j'ai oublié ce que je voulais dire._

Sénile à cet âge, si ce n'est pas malheureux, et avec un don pour produire des gammes interdites. Je suis vraiment vernie.

_Tu dis de moi mais tu n'es pas mieux. Qui supporte tes chansons sous la douche d'après toi ?_

J'ai entendu comme un bruit au fond de mon esprit, cela devait être mon imagination.

_Et si je m'entraînais au violon tiens ? Il me reste à tester quelques morceaux._

Bon, okay, okay, je t'écoute vraiment là.

_Oui, comment tu sais que je m'appelle Tenshicho puisque je ne te l'ai pas dit ?_

…

….

Je détourne mon attention de mon zampakuto fou et vois alors qu'une nouvelle pancarte a été levée par l'aîné de Yurika « 18/20, ce n'est pas si compliqué d'être discret non ? »

_J'attends._

…..

« Natsu-chan, m'appela Yurika, tu veux du lait dans ton thé ? »

Oh ! Yurika m'appelle, il faut que je vole à son secours !

_Elle survivra si tu traîne un peu. Tu me réponds d'abord._

Mais non, tu ne peux pas savoir à tel point c'est important de savoir s'il faut mettre du lait ou non dans sa boisson, c'est essentiel, existentiel même !

_Tu_ _me réponds ou je joue du violon._

Tu fais des rimes maintenant ?

…

C'est étrange, mais à ce moment, je vis très clairement, dans mon esprit, mon chapelier fou mettre son violon en place, avec un sourire satanique, et approcher dangereusement son archet des cordes.

….

Bon d'accord, c'est Byakuya qui me l'a dit.

_Comment ?_

_Monsieur glaçon si tu préfère._

_J'avais compris de qui tu parlais crétine._

On va dire que je n'ai rien entendu et que je suis devenue sourde l'espace d'un instant. Donc ! J'étais à exprimer mon chagrin à monsieur l'arbre quand il est arrivé, on a discuté, et j'ai appris ton nom car il cherchait qui avait appris Renée la taupe à Senbonzakura.

_Mais... tu l'as vraiment appelé Byakuya ?_

Et bien oui, il s'appelle comme ça non ?

_Tu l'as appelé par son prénom ? Pas par une de tes périphrases comme « le lanceur de regards tranchant comme des couteaux » ou encore « le glaçon au pupilles meurtrières » ? _

Tu as vu ? Incroyable, on ne s'est pas insulté une seule fois.

_C'est absolument génialissime, mirifique, merveilleux, extraordinaire, inattendu, magnifique et j'y passerais des heures à tout énoncer._

Euh...Tenshicho, tu vas bien là ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'emballes...

_Et surtout, c'est...Intéressant...Oui, très intéressant_..

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'y est intéressant ?

_Rien, je te souhaite une bonne soiré avec tes amis. Moi je dois partir faire quelque chose de très urgent et capital._

Hé ! Tenshicho ! Au pied le zampakuto !

_Au reeevoir chère maîtresse !_

Reeeste iciiiii saleté de zampakutooooooo !

Furieuse, je me laisse tomber sur le lit de Yurika sauf que j'entends un « clic ». Vous savez, le genre de bruit qui ne signale jamais rien de bon, un peu comme si l'on venait d'enclencher une bombe et que l'on va exploser dans deux secondes.

Bon, je ne pense pas qu'il y est de bombe dans le lit de Yurika, sauf si c'est une sacré masochiste et là je me pose des questions sur sa santé mentale.

Et celle de son frère pour l'avoir laissé faire.

Mais est-il au courant au moins ?

« Jeeeeee suuuuuuuuuis mi-gnon, mignon, mignon, mignon mais gros, gros. »

O. My. God.

MAIS C'EST PIRE QU'UNE BOMBE CA !

Dans un geste de survie, je m'éloigne loooin, trèèès loin de la source sonore en me bouchant les oreilles.

Comment Byakuya a-t-il réussi à résister à cette chanson pendant toute la semaine avec un chanteur aux capacités semblables au miennes ?

Il faudra que j'enquête. Détective Natsumi est sur l'affaire !

Par contre, dès que les premières paroles retentirent, Yurika et Ulquiorra blêmirent.

Ils ont même réussi à devenir plus pâles qu'ils ne le sont déjà ? Il faut vraiment que j'étudie la composition de leur épiderme.

Détective Natsumi laisse la place à scientifique Natsumi.

Mais, où sont passés mes scalpels ?

_Je les ai caché, je me suis dis que tu pourrais faire des bêtises avec._

QUOI ! Mais t'es encore là toi ?

_Pas pour longtemps, c'est Renée la taupe qui m'a retenu._

TU AIMES CETTE HORREUR ?

_Tes neurones ont lâché ou quoi ? Tu penses vraiment qu'un musicien comme moi apprécie ce genre de « bruit » ?_

Musicien ? Bourreau, tortionnaire, serial killer oui ! Et puis, tu la connaissais suffisamment pour l'apprendre à Senbonzakura !

_Quelle est cette perfide insinuation ? Pourquoi d'après toi est-ce que je lui ai appris cette horreur si ce n'est pour faire plier son maître ?_

Pardon ?

_Non rien, oublie. Je dois y aller maintenant._

Reviens ici immédiatement !

« Yurika, je t'avais défendu de mettre ce genre d'horreur dans tes musiques ! Déclara Ulquiorra d'une voix d'outre-tombe en fusillant sa sœur du regard.

- Mais...je n'ai jamais voulu cette chanson, elle est trop...hum...enfin tu vois, bredouilla Yurika les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est en train de vriller mes tympans en ce moment, Insista son aîné.

- Une blague de Szayel peut-être ? Aventura timidement sa cadette.

- Tu trouves que l'octavo a une tête à faire des blagues ? » Rétorqua l'arrancar mâle.

Yurika se tut pendant que je passe du mode scientifique au mode ninja.

Je passe souvent en mode ninja ces temps-ci. Il faudra que je trouve une variante.

Le mode agent secret peut-être ? A réfléchir.

Donc, je tente une approche périlleuse vers le lit des mille cauchemars.

_Il faut vraiment que je contacte l'équipe de direction pour dire que ton système nerveux est vraiment défaillant aujourd'hui._

J'ignore superbement mon zampakuto.

Mais au faite, il n'est pas censé être parti ? Bah. Sans importance pour l'instant.

Je me glisse comme une ombre vers ma cible, sous le regard des deux Schieffer qui doivent penser aussi que j'ai pété un câble, et me met à chercher le détonateur responsable de la catastrophe.

_Tu es passé en mode soldat entre temps ?_

Il m'énerve celui-là.

La commande de la chaîne juste en haut du lit , du moins je suppose, était bien gentiment cachée sous un gros oreiller. J'appuie pour changer de morceau.

Aaah...Le monde est sauvé du terrible Renée la Taupe.

Par contre, c'est quoi cette musique ?

« Yurika, c'est quoi ce morceau ? Demanda l'aîné aussi ignorant que moi.

- Ben, celle du caramelldansen quoi ! Répondit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

- …, fit Ulquiorra.

- …., dis-je avec beaucoup de conviction après être revenue au mode normal.

- Vous ne connaissez pas le caramelledansen ? Mais si, c'est la musique avec cette chorégraphie que tout le monde connaît ! Poursuivit notre dictionnaire de musique improbable.

- …. », nous n'avions toujours pas compris de quoi il s'agit.

Alors, pour illustrer ses dires, Yurika se mit à faire le déhanchement en mettant ses mains comme des oreilles.

« Tu fais quoi là Yurika ? » Demanda Ulquiorra dont les yeux ont dû s'ouvrir d'un nanomètre au moins !

_Je peux savoir comment tu as vu si c'était en nanomètre ? Tu as des microscopes à la place des yeux ?_

Hé ouais !

_T'es grave._

…(Temps de réaction)...TENSHICHO RESTE ICI !

« Allez nii-sama ! Viens apprendre, c'est facile comme danse ! Babilla Yurika avec un immense sourire.

- C'est surtout ridicule..., commenta son aîné.

- Mais non ! C'est drôle ! Insista-t-elle en le traînant par le bras.

- Non.

- Siii !

- Non.

- Maieuh ! Nii-sama t'es méchant ! Pleura faussement la jeune Schieffer. Puisque c'est comme ça, je dirai à tout le monde ce que j'ai vu le mois dernier ! »

Je vis Ulquiorra tressaillir légèrement.

Oh oh...c'est...Intéressant...Très intéressant...

_Tu sais que le plagiat est interdit ?_

Hein ?

_Tu as osé me pendre MA réplique et, en plus, elle est dans CE chapitre !_

Tenshi-kun ?

_Mmm ? Non, non, je ne suis pas là._

Tu m'énerves.

« Natsu-chan ! M'appela Yurika avec entrain.

- Mmm ?

- Tu peux remettre le morceau ? Le Caramelldansen SppedyCake remix ! »

C'est une vraiment spécialiste. Total respect.

Par contre moi je ne le suis pas, c'est quel morceau ?

_Le cinq, inculte, comment peux-tu ne pas reconnaître la patte de ce morceau !_

Parce que TOI tu connais ce truc ?

_Bien sûr ! Et même la danse !_

Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ?

Alors que je remets mes esprits en place (Non mais MON zampakuto chapelier chanteur violoniste fou connaît ça?), je vis...Tenshicho ? Se mettre à côté de Yurika ? Hein ?

_T'occupes pas de moi et mets la musique !_

Mais bien sûr...c'est Tenshi-kun après tout...plus rien ne devrait maintenant.

Je met enfin le morceau.

….

O. MON. DIEU.

….

Il veulent ma mort là.

….

Je vais me tuer...de rire...

Avouez que voir son zampakuto se déhancher en rythme avec Yurika, c'est absolument...bref, vous me comprenez quoi ! Et en plus, ils y mettent beaucoup d'entrain et d'énergie ces deux là. !

Par contre, Ulquiorra a l'air encore plus dépressif que d'habitude et met autant de cœur à danser qu'un alligator à manger des brocolis.

….

Adieu monde de fous.

….

C'est quoi ce bruit de porte qui s'ouvre avec fracas ?

Je vis alors une femme à la peau mate qui se figea à la vue de la troupe de danseur de caramelldansen avant que sa mâchoire ne s'ouvre en grand comme si elle allait gober des mouches.

Derrière la femme, il y avait le croisement entre le pirate et la parabole qui avait ses yeux qui voulaient sortir de leurs orbites.

A côté du pirate parabole, un autre homme brun à l'air endormi, dont la joue était encore marqué par une fraîche marque d'oreiller, qui se frottait les yeux avant de regarder de nouveau les danseurs pour se refrotter les yeux et encore les regarder.

Enfin, l'homme aux cheveux bleus électriques qui éclata alors de rire pour se rouler par terre.

« WAHAHAHAHAHA ! LES SCHIEFFER Z'ETES TROOP COMME CA ! »

Ce hurlement de rire firent faire aux interpellés un volte-face d'une parfaite synchronisation suivi d'un blêmissement aigu.

« Ah..euh...et bien..., bégaya Yurika gênée. Bonjour Tia, Coyote, Noitora et Grimmjow. »

Les trois premiers étaient encore en état de choc prononcé. Le dernier continue à frapper du poing le plancher, qui commence à se fissurer, tellement il était explosé de rire.

« Je...wahahahaha !...ne vais jamais m'en remettre là ! »

Les trois autres clignèrent des yeux avant d'éclater de rire à leur tour.

« J'avoue que Ulquiorra en train de faire un caramelldansen est complètement hilarant ! Commenta la parabole morte de rire. C'est malin, comment il vont avoir la télé maintenant ?

- Hallibel ! Je crois que je ne vais pas relever là ! Hurla Grimmjow. Cette chauve-souris aura raison de moi !

- Tu ne seras pas le seul ! » Répondit-elle entre deux hoquets de rire.

Le seul qui avait déjà réussi à se ressaisir était celui qui se nommait Coyote. Celui-ci reprenait son souffle et se mit soudainement à ME fixer.

Et m****e.

Et ce crétin de zampakuto qui continue à danser tout seul parce que la musique n'est pas finie.

Il ne sert vraiment à rien.

« éhéhé...Bonjour... », riais-je nerveusement me grattant l'arrière de la tête.

L'homme ne répondit pas et s'avança vers moi.

Les autres ne tardèrent à le suivre en me dévisageant comme un phénomène de foire.

Eh oh ! Moi je suis humaine et je n'ai pas de bouts d'os ou de trou je ne sais où !

« Hey Schiffer ! C'est qui elle ? Demanda avec beaucoup de grâce et d'éloquence celui aux cheveux bleu électrique.

- Euh...Une amie à moi, répondit timidement Yurika.

- Natsumi Kageyoshi, me présentai-je crispée.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? Continua l'homme parabole.

- Et bien..euh...je l'ai invité comme ça..., balbutia-t-elle.

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi vous dansiez le caramelldansen devant elle ? Demanda le brun à peu près normal.

- Et bien, je ne connaissais cette danse alors ils, _enfin surtout elle_, ont bien voulut me la montrer... »

Tous se turent un moment.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me crisper en les voyant me dévisager.

Finalement, l'homme bleu eut un immense sourire.

« Natsumi c'est ça ? Je t'aime déjà ! Dit-il. Moi c'est Grimmjow Jaggerjack, sixième espada !

- Moi, Halibel Tia, troisième espada et seule représentante de la gente féminine, se présenta ensuite la femme bronzée.

- Noitora Gilga, cinquième espada, fit la parabole avec un sourire étincelant. (Je le savais que j'étais dans une pub pour colgate!)

- Coyote Starrk, premier, dit en baillant le dernier.

- Ah...Enchantée..., bredouillai-je hésitante.

- Héhéhé ! Non mais franchement, tu as quand même réussi à faire danser ce coincé de Schieffer ! Reprit Grimmjow surexcité.

- Et un caramelldansen en plus ! Appuya Noitora.

- Tu nous apprendras comment faire ? Poursuivit le sexta.

- Euh... »

Je sentis soudainement la température baisser d'un cran et vis Yurika et Ulquiorra s'approcher de la troupe agglutinée à moi.

« Mais dis-moi Jaggerjack, tu vas de faire un plaisir de nous aider à la lui apprendre, souffla l'aîné des Schieffer d'une voix proche du zéro absolu.

- Oui, et même que nous allons continuer la leçon n'est-ce pas ? » Continua la cadette d'un sourire me rappelant celui du capitaine Unohana, et ma mère.

Tous se figèrent et aucun n'essaya de se soustraire à leurs dire si ce n'est le quinta et le sexta qui tentèrent de protester. Mais l'aura noire qui se dégageait des Schieffer les fit taire.

_C'est marrant, ils sont les plus petits et ce sont ceux qui font le plus peur._

Tu es de retour parmi nous Tenshicho ?

_Attend, mais tu va voir la terrifiante espada d'Aizen danser le caramelldansen, je ne vais pas manquer ça quand même!_

Terrifiante ?

_Tu écoutes de temps en temps ce que l'on te dit ?_

Ça m'arrive.

….

Quoi ? Je n'y peux rien s'ils sont si ennuyeux à la Soul Society !

Si on veut...

Ben quoi ?

« Si jamais quelqu'un cafte je le bute ! Grogna Grimmjow.

- Tu crois franchement que l'un d'entre nous va s'amuser à dire à tout le monde que l'on a fait ça ? Rétorqua Noitora.

- Oui, lui, Pointa la panthère en désignant Starrk.

- Mais pourquoi moi ? Riposta Coyote.

- Parce qu'il lui faut un bouc émissaire », expliqua Halibel en haussant les épaules.

Je sens en effet que je vais bien rigoler.

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Ichimaru Gin marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs des appartements des espadas à la recherche de petites choses intéressantes lorsqu'il entendit un drôle de bruit.

_Gneuh ? Qui s'amuse à passer du Caramelldansen ?_

Sauf qu'elle était ponctuée par des éclats de rire.

Très intrigué, l'argenté courut jusqu'à la source de la musique.

_Hein ? Chez les Schieffer ?_

Il passa la tête par la porte pour regarder ce qui se passait et s'étrangla de rire.

Immédiatement, il partit chercher son cher Aizen qui serait certainement ravi de savoir qu'une partie de son espada passe son temps libre à pratiquer le caramelldansen.

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Tenshicho : Ooooh...

Natsumi : Aaaaah...

Ulquiorra : Passionnant.

Tenshicho : Tu vas aller voir Aizen ? T'es folle ?

Natsumi : Oui.

Tenshicho : Oui ? Tu avoues que tu es folle ?

Natsumi : …

Ulquiorra : Son cerveau est complètement déconnecté.

Tenshicho : Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle a entendu les voix françaises.

Ulquiorra : … ?

Tenshicho : Surtout celle de Byakuya, elle a failli faire un arrêt cardiaque en entendant cette voix de papy asthmatique de 98 ans.

Natsumi *part se scotcher au noble* : Quelle infamie !

Ulquiorra : Reviews pour la calmer peut-être ?


	8. Chapter 8 : Tea or not tea ?

Hahahaha ! Cela va faire un LONG moment que cette fiction n'a pas vu de nouveau chapitre.

Tenshicho : Fainéante.

Non, lycéenne, pas pareil !

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Assis sur son trône, rêvant de grandes choses, Aizen Sosuke, mégalomane avéré et maître de Las Noches, sirotait du thé, son thé que tous les arrancars haïssaient.

_Il n'y a pas à dire, ce thé est vraiment excellent. Le meilleur comme moi._

Appréciant son breuvage, il commença alors à réfléchir à un nouveau plan génialissime pour bien énerver le Gotei 13 et, en option, réussir à le faire plier devant sa supériorité.

De toute manière, c'était quelque chose d'évident même si la Soul Society ne voulait pas le reconnaître.

D'ailleurs, il avait déjà une petite ébauche qui promettait d'être g-...

« Sosuke ! Hurla une voix que le maître de Las Noches ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gin ? Soupira Aizen agacé d'avoir été coupé dans son élan en prenant une gorgée de son sublime thé.

- Devine ce que j'ai découvert ! Clama l'argenté avec son immense sourire habituel.

- Un nouveau potin ? Aventura le mégalomane.

- Ouuii ! Et devine de quoi il s'agit ? Reprit l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division.

- Un membre de mon espada ? Tenta Aizen en reprenant de son breuvage.

- Pas UN membre mais DES membres de l'espada, jubila Gin.

- Et ? Soupira l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division.

- Il dansait le caramelldansen ! » S'exclama l'argenté en faisant un grand geste théâtral.

…..

Erreur de connexion.

(Le système mégalo&co va de ce pas résoudre ce problème)

….

« Quoooi ? » S'écria Aizen de surprise après s'être à moitié étranglé avec son thé.

Immédiatement, le mégalomane à la mèche rebelle bondit de son trône et partit à grands pas vers les appartements de son espada.

_Ah non ! Je ne leur laisse pas des jours de repos pour s'entraîner au caramelldansen !_

Derrière lui, Gin ricanait en se disant qu'il allait bien rigoler.

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant ri de ma vie.

Sérieux, j'ai cru en mourir.

Par contre, Grimmjow n'appréciait pas vraiment ce cours de caramelldansen.

Mais alors pas du tout !

Et il n'était pas le seul.

« Je vais vous tuer un de ces jours Schieffer, persiflait-il en jetant des regards assassins aux concernés.

- Un jour, répéta laconiquement l'aîné.

- Mais pas aujourd'hui, compléta sa cadette avec un sourire moqueur.

- Si on s'y met à deux, on peut y arriver ! Rétorqua Noitora.

- Mais pourquoi vous n'arrêtez pas de vous plaindre ? Moi je trouve ça marrant, répliqua Halibel.

- Marrant ? Hurlèrent en chœur le sexta et le quinta.

- N'est-ce pas ? Et toi Starrk qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Demanda la tercera en se tournant vers le primera.

- ...C'est...spécial », répondit celui-ci en baillant.

_Dommage que l'on ait pas de caméra, cela aurait été amusant de le montrer au Gotei 13._

Oui, vraiment dommage.

_Bon, je me suis bien amusé. Maintenant je peux vraiment partir, je pense que je ne vais rien rater de plus._

Ah non ! Tu restes ici toi !

_Maieuh ! Je sais que tu ne peux te passer de moi mais quand même !_

Ce n'est pas la question.

_Si, sinon pourquoi est-ce que tu insisterais autant ?_

Bon, si tu veux. Je veux surtout savoir pourquoi tu es si pressé.

_Moi ? Pressé ? Mais quelle idée absurde !_

Mais bien sûr.

« Alors c'est à ça que vous passez votre temps libre ? » Siffla une voix d'outre-tombe.

Un silence s'abattit aussitôt que Aizen, sa tasse de thé toujours dans la main,entra accompagné de Gin.

« J'attends une réponse. »

Personne ne dit rien.

« Si je n'ai pas une réponse dans dix secondes, vous serez tous cobayes pour Szayel. » Gronda Sosuke le regard lançant des éclairs.

Est-ce que tous ont une variante de regard de tueur ?

C'est vrai quoi. Papy Yama avec son regard flamboyant, Kuchiki avec son regard congélateur, et maintenant Aizen et son regard foudroyant.

_Tu es désespérantes._

Pendant mon délire, tous se regardaient sans rien dire.

« Dix. »

Grimmjow et Noitora se tournèrent vers l'espada numéro quatre.

« Neuf. »

Ulquiorra se tourna vers sa sœur.

« Huit. »

Yurika se tourna vers la tercera comme pour appeler à l'aide.

« Sept. »

Halibel se tourna vers le primera en le questionnant du regard.

« Six. »

Starrk bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Cinq. »

Les arrancars se réunirent pour parler à voix plus ou moins basses.

« Quatre. »

_C'est bien, il sait compter._

La ferme Tenshicho, je te rappelle que c'est pratiquement ma vie qui se joue.

_Comment ça ?_

Aurais-tu oublié que celui qui sait compter est LE traître méchant pas beau dont le Gotei13 veut se débarrasser ?

_Tu as donc écouté le discours du soutaicho ! Je suis tout étonné !_

« Trois. »

On va dire que mon inconscient a enregistré les informations essentielles.

_Je suis ton inconscient._

Tu es conscience, zampakuto et inconscient ? Nom d'une supernovæ, tu en fait des boulots !

_Je sais, je sais, c'est pour avoir une bonne retraite._

Mais comment tu peux être conscience et inconscient en même temps ?

« Deux. »

_Secret professionnel._

Mais bien sûr.

_Bleck ! Bleck ! Bleck !_

Pardon ?

_Bleeeeeeck !_

Ça y est, mon zampakuto est devenu fou.

Ignare. « Bleck » est l'onomatopée anglaise de « niark ».

« Un. »

Ah...Ravie de l'apprendre...Mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu te mets soudainement à faire des onomatopées anglaises ?

_Because._

Arrête avec ton anglais et reparle moi normalement !

_Maybe._

Tenshichoooo !

« BON ALORS POURQUOI VOUS ÊTES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE CETTE DANSE GROTESQUE AU LIEU DE VOUS ENTRAÎNEZ ! » S'époumona la délicate voix de Aizen qui semblait être légèrement sur les nerfs.

_A little bit._

Je vais bientôt de tuer toi.

_Si je meurs, tu meurs._

Tu vois, ce n'est pas si compliqué de parler normalement !

_Hn._

« Euh...Vous voyez, c'est que ce sont ces deux là qui nous ont entraîné. » Dit Noitora en bon traître.

Ça c'est ce que j'appelle un cafteur.

_Pour une fois, je suis sur la même longueur d'onde que toi._

Incroyable, il va falloir marquer ce jour d'une croix.

_But of course !_

« Non, mais c'est-à-dire Aizen sama que...euh... » Bredouilla Yurika.

Tu pense que l'on devrait fuir là ?

_Ah oui ? Et comment ? Je te rappelle que mister mèche est devant nous._

On essaye par la fenêtre ?

_T'as raison, et on rejoint comment la Soul Society ?_

A creuser.

« Yurika, essaye de ne pas bégayer parce que cela commence à être agaçant. » Fit Ulquiorra d'un ton froid.

Bon, on essaye de faire une grande corde avec...euh...

_Oui ? Avec quoi chère maîtresse ?_

Euh...

« Mais tu n'as qu'à expliquer toi-même d'abord ! » S'emporta la cadette Schieffer.

Et si on essayait tout simplement d'appeler quelqu'un ? Comme mon capitaine tiens !

_Mais bien sûr, et t'expliques comment pour dire pourquoi t'es à Las Noches ?_

Aaarg...

« Dîtes donc jeune fille, je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez ici ? » Gronda une voix glacial.

O. My. God. Le temps est écoulé. Game over.

_Bleck ! Bleck ! Bleck ! Et tu oses me critiquer parce que je parle en anglais ? You're really weird !_

La ferme la conscience-chapelier-fou-zampakuto-violoniste-détective-inconscient-rappeur-anglais.

_Pourquoi rappeur ?_

Parce que tu as tellement de métiers que celui-là y figure peut-être.

_Crétine. _

Je me concentre sur mon interlocuteur en lui adressant le même sourire que celui que j'ai servi à Byakuya lorsque je lui ai atterri dessus.

Vous savez, le sourire bien crispé.

En passant, Yurika est devenue tellement blanche que si elle continue elle va devenir transparente.

Même si c'est physiquement et chimiquement impossible car cela signifierait que son corps aurait aspiré toute la lumière le concernant tout en déviant...

_Tu es sûre que c'est le moment de faire un exposé sur la lumière ?_

Bon, ce n'est pas idiot ça.

J'ai quand même le plus grand mégalomane que le monde des morts ait connu en face de moi.

« J'espère que vous avez une excellente raison à me servir, siffla de nouveau monsieur le mégalomane.

- Euh...

- Aizen-sama, c'est ma..., tenta Yurika.

- Silence Schieffer, nous en reparlerons une fois que j'aurai jeté cette chose », coupa sèchement Aizen.

Comment ça « chose » ? Du statut de hamster je suis passée à celui de chose ?

_Tu n'étais pas un hamster mais un cochon d'Inde._

Ça va, ça revient à m'assimiler à un rongeur.

_Hn. Yes._

« Je vais vous faire regretter d'être venu. » Poursuivit le maître de Las Noches.

Je le regrette déjà.

Avant de commencer à m'exposer mon châtiment, Sosuke demanda à l'argenté derrière lui qui avait le même sourire que celui d'un psychopathe de lui resservir du thé.

Ce type me rappelle quelqu'un.

_Je ne me sens pas visé._

Niark !Niark ! Niark !

Sourire psychopathe revint quelques minutes après avec quelque chose de tremblant avec une théière.

_Mais._

Oui Tenshicho ? Tu viens de comprendre que notre dernière heure vient d'arriver ?

_Impossible_. (à lire à l'anglaise)

Ravie de t'avoir connu.

_Je n'aurai jamais cru pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir cette merveille..._

Je suis pas sûre de tout comprendre là...

_C'EST LE THE ANGLAIS A BASE DE FLEUR D'ORANGER ET DE MENTHE CULTIVEES SEULEMENT EN ANGLETERRE ?_

Hein ? Que vient faire du thé dans ce qui est censé être notre dernière heure de vie (ou de mort) ?

_LE thé rarissime que seuls des vrais connaisseurs savent apprécier à sa juste valeur ?_

Là, j'avoue être à des années lumière de sa réflexion.

_CE thé extraordinaire dont tout le monde me vante les mérites mais que je n'ai jamais pu goûter ?_

Tenshicho, ne me dis pas que seul le thé t'obsède alors que nous allons bientôt mourir.

_Mais Natsumi, c'est LE thé, LA boisson, LE sublime, extraordinaire, merveilleux breuvage._

Okay, okay je te crois mais là on a mieux à faire que de penser à du thé non ?

_Tu ne veux pas lui demander si tu peux y goûter ? Comme ça moi aussi je sentirai le goût ! S'il te plaît !_

….

(Analyse de l'information)

….

_STEUPLAÎT _!

….

_Je ferai tout que tu veux après !_

…

_Maîtresse adorée de mon cœur !_

….

Je ne rêve pas, mon zampakuto veut absolument que je prenne le thé avec un fou furieux qui va bientôt me tuer ?

_Allez ma maîtressounette !_

Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de mon zampakuto ?

_Allez ! Pour me faire plaisir !_

J'ai vraiment peur là.

_Juste une toute petite gorgée de rien du tout !_

Sortez de mon zampakuto-conscience et tout et tout, démons !

_On va mourir de toute façon alors autant que je goûte à ça au moins une fois !_

…_._

_Alors ?_

J'ai l'impression d'avoir un un petit garçon à la place de mon zampakuto...

_Alors ? Alors ? Tu veux bien ? _

...Bon d'accord, cela va peut être retarder ma sentence avec un peu de chance.

_YEEEPI ! Je t'aime maîtresse de mon cœur ! I love you !_

N'exagère pas trop, c'est plutôt dérangeant...

Monsieur à la mèche déposa sa tasse avant de s'approcher de moi menaçant.

Non mais t'es sûr que c'est bien LE thé ?

_Certain !_

Je demande quand même confirmation ?

_Non, je suis sûr à 200% !_

« Hem...Monsieur le mégalomane, je peux goûter à... votre thé ? » Demandai-je incertaine.

Tous me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

A croire qu'une troisième oreilles venait de pousser sur ma tête.

« Ah...euh..., bafouilla Grimmjow dont le cerveau avait dû mal à comprendre ma question qui ne lui était pas déstinée.

- Tu viens de dire quoi là ? Continua Noitora.

- Tu veux goûter cette chose infecte qu'il nous oblige à boire à toutes les réunions ? Poursuivit Tia.

- …, commenta Ulquiorra.

- Tu n'aurais pas un peu bu avant ? Aventura Starrk.

- … », fit le principal intéressé de ma demande, à savoir monsieur la mèche.

_Quelle bande d'incultes ! Incapable d'apprécier un thé à sa juste valeur !_

Calme-toi Tenshicho.

_Non mais quand je pense qu'ils ont droit à ce don de la nature lors de leur réunion mais je suis jaloux là !_

Tu vas me faire une attaque cardiaque si ça continue.

_Et si tu essayais de devenir un membre de l'espada ?_

Ben voyons, faut déjà que je survive.

« Savez-vous au moins qu'est-ce que ce thé ? Finit par dire Aizen.

- Le thé anglais numéro huit à base fleur d'oranger et un peu de menthe », répondis-je avec Tenshicho qui me soufflait la réponse.

Après les yeux exorbités, ce sont les mâchoires qui tombent.

Ils ont vraiment une drôle de touche maintenant.

Il n'y a que Ulquiorra qui ait gardé à peu près la même tête.

« Vous... », murmura Sosuke.

Un grand silence passa après cet incroyable phrase nominale.

« Enfin, depuis le temps que j'attendais ça », continua-t-il finalement.

Hein ?

« Une connaisseuse de thé comme moi ! » Finit-il avec un immense sourire en me traînant littéralement derrière lui.

Tous regardèrent la scène sans oser bouger le petit doigt.

A part Aizen qui m'emmenait avec lui boire du thé.

….

Attendez.

….

Ne me dîtes pas que j'ai été sauvée par du thé ?

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

_Aaah..._

Nom d'une supernovæ, arrête un peu Tenshicho ! Tu n'as pas besoin de me rabâcher mes oreilles avec ça !

_C'était absolument divin..._

Bon je laisse tomber.

Toute l'espada me regardait toujours sous le choc de ma demande.

Enfin, tous ceux qui était là.

D'autres me regardaient en se demandant ce que je fous là.

Les derniers se demandaient tout simplement pourquoi ils ont été réunis à boire le thé.

Qui n'est pas mauvais.

_Bien sûr qu'il ne l'est pas !_

Oui bon, je suis au courant que t'es complètement fan de ça...

« Bien, je dois dire finalement que vous avez bien fait de l'emmener Schieffer, tu remercieras ta sœur de ma part », fit Aizen qui est passé du mode méchant pas beau à...à fan de thé anglais comme un certain zampakuto de ma connaissance.

_Qu'est-ce que t'as contre les fans de thé ?_

Rien.

Ulquiorra acquiesça en me regardant furtivement.

« Bien, à partir de maintenant mademoiselle je vous intègre dans mon armée », déclara ensuite le maître de Las Noches.

Un « hein ? » collectif fut poussé avec l'étranglement dans mon esprit de Tenshicho.

« Vous...vous plaisantez Aizen ? Fit un homme aux cheveux roses.

- Bien sûr que non, rétorqua Sosuke en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais enfin, c'est une shinigami ! S'offusqua le vieillard.

- Et alors ? Répliqua-t-il.

- Et bien...C'est une ennemie quoi...

- ….

- Bon, j'aimerai bien que cette réunion se finisse vite car j'ai une expérience sur le feu moi », bougonna monsieur rose.

Expérience ?

_Oh oh. Ennuis en perspective..._

« Est-ce que je pourrai savoir quelle genre d'expérience ? Demandai-je les yeux lumineux.

- _Oh non..._

- Euh..., fit le concerné très surpris.

-_ Non Natsumi, là je te déconseille de faire ça..._

- Alors ? Alors ?

- C'est une expérience pour connaître qu'est-ce que les humains appellent « mole ».

- Aaah ! Mais c'est très simple ! Je t'explique quand tu veux ! Babillai-je en mode fana de physique.

- _Et après elle ose me critiquer avec ma passion du thé..._ »

Et pendant que je me lançai dans une passionnante discussion avec l'octavo, Aizen affirma avec force que je devais absolument le rejoindre au même titre que Gin, sourire psychopathe et Kaname, illustre inconnu que je n'ai pas encore vu parce qu'il est quelque part en mission.

_Et tu fais comment avec la Soul Society ?_

Ben quoi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui avais dit que je devais les rejoindre ?

_Oui, mais je pensai qu'on allait mourir moi !_

C'est bêêêêêête !

_Arrête de faire ta chèvre et remets tes neurones en activités !_

Mais ils sont en activités ! Et puis j'adore leur uniforme !

Il fut décidé que je porterai le même uniforme que les Schieffer soit la veste blanche et le hakama.

_Mais bordel ! T'es pas une arrancar nom d'une supernovæ !_

Ben tonton Aizen non plus !

_Hein ? Tu l'as appelé COMMENT ?_

Tonton Aizen.

_Ça y est, je suis en vérité mort parce que sinon c'est vraiment surréaliste._

Ben quoi ? Y a tonton Aizen, tonton Kurotsuchi, tonton Zaraki.

_Tu me fais vraiment peur tout à coup._

Je haussais les épaules en discutant de nouveau avec Yurika qui était folle de joie.

_Natsu-chan ? Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que j'appelle un médecin ?_

Mais oui, ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça...

_Mais...mais..._

Rhaa ! Mais tu l'as entendu comme moi non ? Je ne suis pas vraiment membre de son armé mais j'ai le droit de venir quand je veux.

_Ce qui revient à peu près au même..._

De toute manière, Las Noches c'est plus cool que la Soul Society !

_Je vais aller me prendre un verre d'arsenic là..._

Ouais bonne...

Il me fallut deux secondes pour comprendre ce que Tenshicho venait de dire.

Mais non Tenshicho ne te suicide paaaaaaaas !

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Natsumi95 : hello ! Natsumi is back !

Personnages de Bleach : Pour notre grand malheur...

Aizen : Moi je l'aime bien !

Szayel : Moi aussi !

Yamamoto : Je vous l'offre.

Natsumi95 : Heeein ? Mais non ! Et puis c'est moi l'auteur d'abord !

Yamamoto : Hey Tenshicho, t'as encore ton arsenic ?

Tenshicho : Oui.

Byakuya : Pour moi aussi.

D'autres : Nous aussi.

Natsumi95 : Maaaaieuh ! Reviews pour éviter l'hécatombe ?

PS : Je ne poste plus que toutes les trois semaines pour cette fiction et les chapitres risquent d'être plus courts.


	9. Chapter 9 : I think I missed something

Je suis toujours là, et bien en vie. Même si mon rythme de parution a considérablement ralenti.

Tenshicho : Tu sais que c'est nul ce que tu dis ?

Méééchant !

Tenshicho : Et fier de l'être.

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Depuis maintenant deux semaines, c'était une joie complète et béate qui régnait à la Soul Society.

Tout le monde gambadait gaiement dans les rues comme des lapins dans la prairie.

En parlant de ça, Rukia poursuivait un lapin tombé dans une teinture rose.

Les oiseaux chantaient joyeusement de leurs jolies voix.

Il se mit à pleuvoir quand le vice-capitaine de Soi Fong les imita.

Les papillons de l'enfer voletaient doucement dans les couloirs.

Rikichi essayait de rattraper ceux de la sixième division qui s'étaient encore échappés.

Presque personne ne se trouvait à la quatrième division.

Sauf ceux de la onzième mais ce sont des habitués des lieux.

Les rivières semblaient émettre de douces mélodies.

Dans la dixième division, Toshiro hurlait sur sa vice-capitaine qui s'était encore imbibée de saké.

Le vent soufflait doucement sur les arbres.

Byakuya tenta de ne pas assassiner à coup de Senbonzakura Renji qui venait encore d'arriver en retard.

Bref, tout était calme et normal. La Soul Society profitait pleinement de ce moment de paix.

Même papy Yama essayait de se retenir de ne pas sautiller dans son bureau.

Après tout, cela va faire deux semaines que mademoiselle la cousine éloignée de Kurotsuchi était en train de contacter son zampakuto.

Et grâce à ça, il n'avait plus de professeurs de l'Académie qui voulait partir planter des carottes aux 90ème district ou alors faire un élevage de lions dans les montagnes.

La vie était vraiment belle.

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Las Noches, c'est dément.

Las Noches c'est fun.

C'est vraiment super comme endroit.

Je vous conseille vivement d'y aller pour vos vacances.

J'ADOREEE ! KYYYYAAAAAAAAAA !

_Calme ta joie. On dirait une groupie en folie..._

Roh ! Ça va quoi ! Quel rabat-joie tu fais depuis que l'on est ici.

….

Franchement Tenshicho, je ne te comprends pas. Où est le problème ?

_Le problème est que tu es une shinigami._

Aizen aussi en est un.

_Tu es une shinigami SANS symptômes de mégalomanie aigu._

Gin aussi.

_Et sans sourire psychopathe constamment collé sur ta figure._

Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à son sourire ? Il fait un peu peur au début mais on s'y habitue.

_Tu es irrécupérable. Et têtue comme une mule en plus._

Toi aussi mon cher zampakuto.

_Mais moi c'est pour ton bien. Tu dois retourner à la Soul Society._

Agnagna...

_Quelle puérile réaction._

Je décide alors d'ignorer cette remarque inintéressante.

J'étais en ce moment en train de regarder un combat d'entraînement entre espada.

A savoir Noitora contre Grimmjow.

Je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas de la rigolade !

Et que le sol et les murs n'aimaient pas trop. Est-ce qu'ils pensent un seul instant au coût des réparations ?

« Mouahahaha ! Je vais te laminer cette fois-ci ! Hurla Grimmjow carnassier.

- Dans tes rêves ! » Rétorqua énergiquement Noitora.

Et un nouveau cratère dans le sol ! Un !

Et un cero dans le mur ! Un !

Et un Grimmjow dans le mur ! Un !

_C'est quoi ces remarques si constructives ?_

Je m'ennuie à les regarder se zigouiller mutuellement. C'est toujours la même chose quasiment : Grimmjow tape Noitora, Noitora tape Grimmjow, Grimmjow répond à coups de zampakuto, Noitora sort aussi le sien et tape avec, les ceros débarquent ensuite, et tout le reste peu après.

_Tss...Tu n'as pas dit il n'y a pas cinq minutes que c'était génial Las Noches ?_

C'est génial. Mais ça, c'est ennuyant. Presque autant qu'un cours d'étude de la vie des moules en Afrique du Sud.

_Ça existe ce genre de cours ?_

Comme les archéoptéryx se promenant dans la rue avec des pompons rouges.

_...Je n'ai pas compris le sens de cette vanne plus qu'étrange mais ce n'est pas grave je suppose..._

Il n'y a rien à comprendre voyons.

_Je me demande souvent si tu es vraiment ma maîtresse._

Et moi, si tu es mon zampakuto.

_C'est bien, nous sommes d'accord sur ce point au moins._

Hn. C'est bien l'un des seuls.

_D'ailleurs, tu connais mon nom, enfin, même si ce n'est pas moi qui te l'ai dit mais bon, il serait peut-être temps que tu t'intéresses à ton shikai non ?_

…

….

ça, ce n'est pas idiot du tout comme remarque.

_Heureux que tu le reconnaisse._

Hn. Bon, on fait quoi alors ?

_Et bien, pour commencer, si tu venais me rendre visite dans ton monde intérieur ?_

Attends, ça va durer combien de temps ? Parce que dans dix minutes, je dois aller voir Szayel pour voir comment a évolué notre petite expérience d'hier, puis il y a tonton Aizen qui m'attend pour que l'on prenne le thé ensemble, et enfin, je dois garder Wonderwyce pendant que Gin et Kaname vont en mission. Ils reviennent à huit heures du soir environ.

…

…

_Bon, laisse tomber pour aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que t'as demain ?_

Euh...

Je sors alors un petit carnet argent et l'ouvre.

Alors...de huit heures à neuf heures, je prend mon petit déjeuner avec tonton Aizen et toute l'espada. De neuf heures à onze heures, je vais avec Yurika m'entraîner au corps à corps. De onze heures à midi, je mange avec mes copains Schieffer. De midi à quatre heures, je suis avec Szayel. De quatre à cinq heures, je prend le thé avec Aizen. De cinq à huit heures, je m'entraîne avec Ulquiorra. Après, je n'ai rien de prévu.

C'est quoi cet emploi du temps ? Je pensai qu'au bout de deux semaines ils se calmeraient !

Ils m'aiment voyons. Je suis devenue irremplaçable.

...ça va les chevilles ?

C'était ironique.

_Bon...et le jour suivant est pareil n'est-ce pas ?_

Euh...Mais non ! Je...euh...je...

_Tu as exactement la même chose._

…

_Si on bossait après ton entraînement ? _

Euh...Tu n'as pas peur que je sois complètement hors service ?

_...Tu as une autre idée ? Si tu as une autre horaire à me proposer, je suis tout ouï._

….

….

….

_J'ai comme l'impression que non._

Je soupirais alors. Demain allait être épuisant, je le voyais comme un immeuble de quinze étages.

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Sayuri se tenait debout, dans le terrain d'entraînement de la treizième division.

« Je peux le faire, je peux le faire, je peux le faire », se répétait-elle.

_Il serait plus que temps, indigne maîtresse de ma noble personne._

Et voilà son zampakuto qui refaisait des siennes.

« Ouvre les portes de l'enfer Kon no Kage... »

_Noooooooooon ! Ce n'est PAS mon nom !_

Maieuh ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si ton nom est à rallonge !

_Mon nom est Kon no kuroakuma no kageakatsuki ! Répète !_

Kon no Kurokage...

_NON ! Ku-ro-a-ku-ma no ka-ge-a-ka-tsu-ki. Répète !_

Bordel ! Mais il n'y a pas idée de s'appeler comme ça aussi ! Tu ne pouvais pas t'appeler, je ne sais pas moi, Gérard tiens !

_Comment oses-tu me proposer un nom d'une telle laideur manant !_

T'es au courant que JE suis ta maîtresse ?

_Tu ne m'appelleras par aucun autre nom que Kon no kuroakuma no kageakatsuki. Maintenant tu répètes._

Et Martin ? Ça te vas Martin ?

_NON !_

Grégory alors ? C'est joli et ça sonne noble.

_Non, c'est non. Mon nom est Kon no kuroakuma no kageakatsuki._

Mais ! Pourquoi !

_Parce que tous ces noms sont indignes de ma personne. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont tous européens ?_

Ben, c'est joli ! Et ça fait exotique !

...

Bon, Kon-kun ? C'est mignon ça !

_Hors de question ! Kon est le nom d'une abjecte peluche connue pour son côté vicieux et qui appartient en plus à un shinigami remplaçant._

Ben... où est le problème ?

_Ne cherche pas à comprendre ma logique supérieure. Contente-toi de connaître mon nom !_

Oui, Kuro-chan.

_Pardon ?_

J'ai décidé de te nommer Kuro-chan.

_Je vais te transformer en macchabée un de ces jours._

Moi aussi je t'aime.

La jeune fille s'assit par terre et regarda le ciel.

Depuis que Natsumi était dans la grotte, elle s'ennuyait un peu.

Même si elle s'entendait bien avec quelques personnes, elle passait pas mal de temps avec cette extra-terrestre.

Et puis, tous les autres étaient dans des divisions différentes.

_Les autres manants en ton genre te considère souvent comme associable._

JE suis associable. Enfin, partiellement.

_En effet, c'est étonnant comme tu t'es fais de nouvelles liaisons avec l'arrivée de Kageyoshi._

Oui, parce que tous la considèrent comme un phénomène de foire.

_Toi aussi tu en es un._

Parce qu'un cupcake démon ce n'est pas un phénomène aussi ?

_Comment oses-tu malotrue !_

Son zampakuto était susceptible et c'était ça qui plaisait à la petite brune.

Elle se redressa soudainement en voyant le capitaine de la dixième division passer.

« Il va sûrement voir Ukitake taicho, je me demande à propose de quel sujet. » Songea-t-elle en gambadant vers le plus jeune des capitaines du Gotei 13.

Sayuri adorait aller avec son capitaine quand Hitsugaya taicho est là.

Pourquoi ? Parce que qui dit Hitsugaya taicho dit friandises !

Et c'est avec un fond roses avec des petites fleurs qu'elle alla vers le prodige.

De l'autre côté, le capitaine Ukitake, en mode papa gâteau puissance deux, accourait aussi vers son jeune collègue avec les bras chargés de bonbons.

A côté de l'arbre, ou plutôt, de monsieur l'arbre, le capitaine Kuchiki et le capitaine Kyorakou se demandaient comment Toshiro allait s'en sortir.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs opta d'abord pour un shunpo vers ses collègues spectateurs.

Mais Jyuushiro et Sayuri bifurquèrent aussitôt vers lui.

Il fit alors demi-tour en passant entre eux.

Les deux le suivirent de nouveau.

« Et c'est un magnifique match entre dragon des glaces et ses assaillants, « gâteau man », ou Jyuushiro et, « ventre sur pattes », ou Miharu-san ! » Commenta Shunsui enthousiaste en faisant mine de tenir un micro.

Son collègue à côté de lui se demanda soudainement ce qu'il faisait là.

Le capitaine Hitsugaya tenta une feinte en faisant croire qu'il partait vers monsieur l'arbre mais tourna au dernier moment.

Ses poursuivants faillirent se rentrer dedans mais la petite taille de Sayuri lui permit d'éviter son supérieur.

« Belle tentative de dragon des glaces ! Mais que nous réserve ses opposants ? » Continua le capitaine Kyorakou surexcité.

Toshiro, Sayuri et Jyuushiro disparurent alors dans les dédales de la treizième division.

Des bruits de course poursuite et des cris retentirent de des bâtiments.

« Hahaha ! Le combat se poursuit dans notre zone fermée, à l'abri des regards. Quelle méchanceté ! » Dit l'homme en rose en se levant.

Le capitaine de la sixième division sortit une liasse de dossiers et commença à les traiter.

« Et revoilà nos concurrents qui reviennent vers votre arbitre préféré ! Fit le commentateur improvisé d'un ton très enjoué.

- Vous êtes le seul à « arbitrer », fit remarquer son collègues sans lever les yeux.

- Chuut. Ils ne sont pas encore au courant », répondit Shunsui, un large sourire fendant son visage.

Le plus jeune capitaine chercha une issue mais, d'un geste désespéré, fila sur son collègue de la sixième qui, s'il est d'humeur très clémente, pourrait peut-être l'aider.

« Les assaillants de dragon de glace se rapprochent dangereusement ! Et ils...CAPTURENT DRAGON DE GLACE ! » Hurla le capitaine mal rasé.

Byakuya, qui n'aimait pas particulièrement qu'un crétin lui crie à plein poumon dans les oreilles, gela son voisin du regard.

La glace au Shunsui, ça a quel goût ? Pas terrible à mon avis.

« Capitaine Hitsugaya ! J'ai trouvé sur terre des bonbons au caramel qui sont particulièrement délicieux ! S'émoustilla joyeusement le malade en ensevelissant le jeune capitaine.

- Arg..., murmura Toshiro sous la montagne de sucreries.

- Miharu-san ! Fit Ukitake en voyant sa subordonnée. Je t'en ai ramené aussi ! »

Et Sayuri se fit un plaisir d'entamer sa montagne.

_Quelle estomac sur pattes tu fais._

Silence le gâteau et laisse-moi refaire mes batteries.

« Et bien, elle, elle aime, commenta Shunsui qui s'était réchauffer entre temps.

- Si elle veut les miens, je les lui offre ! Grogna son plus jeune collègue en s'extirpant.

- Pourquoi une telle mauvaise humeur ? La vie est belle ! Le soleil brille ! Les oiseaux chantent ! Dit le capitaine de la huitième division en se servant du saké.

- C'est vrai que c'est calme, avoua le capitaine de la treizième division.

- Presque trop calme. On va bientôt tous s'endormir tellement on s'ennuie ! Ria l'alcoolique.

- Si vous faisiez votre travail administratif, vous ne vous ennuierez pas, rétorqua froidement le capitaine Kuchiki en continuant ses documents.

- Mais qu'est-ce donc que cette insinuation ? Se vexa faussement le capitaine au chapeau.

- Une simple remarque sur votre paresse, explicita Byakuya d'un ton monocorde.

- Pourquoi tant de haine ? Fit Shunsui en prenant un air tragique.

- ...

- Voyons Shunsui, arrête de faire l'enfant, le sermonna gentiment son ami argenté.

- Quoi ? Même toi tu les soutiens dans leurs vils insinuations ? S'étonna pour de faux l'un des plus grand consommateur de saké de la Soul Society.

- Je ne soutiens rien du tout, se défendit Jyuushiro.

- D'un autre côté, c'est tellement tranquille. Cela fait du bien quand même, intervint Toshiro en se levant.

- Il n'y a que Kurotsuchi taicho qui est plutôt morose en ce moment, fit remarqué l'homme en rose.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'y a aucun shinigami de sa division qui est allé à la quatrième depuis un moment, appuya son ami.

- Incroyable, marmonna Hitsugaya.

- N'est-ce pas ? Fit Shunsui en riant.

- Il y avait Zaraki taicho avant mais comme Ichigo est venu avant-hier..., déclara son collègue aux longs cheveux blancs.

- Kageyoshi leur manque non ? Demanda Toshiro en retirant les friandises qui s'étaient glissés dans ses manches.

- Sûrement, ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'ils l'aiment bien, répondit son collègue de la treizième.

- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Zaraki taicho l'aime autant, questionna Shunsui en prenant une grande gorgée de saké.

- C'est vrai que pour Mayuri c'est évident mais pour Kenpashi ça l'est moins, fit Jyuushiro. Je pense que c'est parce qu'elle a un sacré caractère.

- Ça se défend en effet, dit son ami.

- Mais au faite, pourquoi Kageyoshi est-elle absente ? » S'informa tout à coup Byakuya.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui comme s'il s'était soudainement mis à danser la macaréna en chantant la Marseillaise.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me fixer ? Demanda le concerné en haussant un sourcil d'un micromètre.

- Euh...Je sais Kuchiki que vous ne vous intéressez pas trop à cette jeune fille...Mais vous êtes normalement au courant qu'elle est en train d'essayer d'être en contact avec son zampakuto non ? » Avança Shunsui en se demandant si son collègue ne développait pas la maladie d'Alzheimer.

Ce fut au tour de son interlocuteur de le fixer comme si l'homme en rose venait de lui annoncer qu'il ne boirait plus d'alcool.

« Mais elle a terminé d'entrer en contact avec son zampakuto », rétorqua l'ébène.

Shunsui manqua de s'étrangler avec son saké, Jyuushiro faillit recracher son thé, Sayuri émergea soudainement de sa pile avec des sucettes et des caramels dans la bouche et Toshiro ouvrit en grand ses yeux turquoise.

Un « Heeein ? » collectif retentit alors.

« Que signifie ce « hein ? » ? Demanda le capitaine de la sixième division.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? Déclara le capitaine Hitsugaya en se remettant tant bien que mal de sa surprise.

- Bien sûr. Il n'y a qu'elle pour venir pleurer auprès d'un arbre à dix heures du soir, répondit le noble complètement perdu sous son masque d'impassibilité.

- Kami-sama, il faut immédiatement aller voir papy Yama ! » S'écria Shunsui en empoignant son collègue de la sixième.

Et le quatuor partit aussitôt en laissant une grande traînée de poussière derrière eux et en traînant un Kuchiki volant qui se demandait vraiment depuis quand il était à côté de la plaque.

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Je suis morte...

_Merci, mais tu étais déjà au courant depuis maintenant un mois que tu as quitté le monde terrestre pour le monde spirituel._

Tu le fais exprès ou quoi Tenshicho ? Quand je dis que je suis morte, je veux dire que je suis vidée, complètement vidée.

_Je suis aussi au courant que tes boyaux sont allés saluer la route quand le chauffard t'as percuté._

Tu y mets vraiment de la mauvaise volonté.

_Non, c'est juste que je ne veux pas entendre des jérémiades pour couper à ton entraînement avec moi._

T'es méchant !

_Réaliste est le mot le plus juste._

C'est bien ce que je dis, tu es méchant.

_Si cela t'amuse de le penser. Maintenant, tu te concentres pour venir me voir._

Je grognais de mauvaise humeur mais m'exécutait.

Je revins donc dans mon monde intérieur spatial et vit mon chapelier fou assis sur son fauteuil planète.

« Wouah...T'es malade ? Dis-je.

- Pardon ? Me répondit Tenshicho.

- Tu ne bois pas de thé, donc tu es malade !

- ...Merci de te soucier de ma santé mais je vais bien, fit mon chapelier.

- De rien. Bon, je fais quoi là ?

- Rien.

- Hein ? Tu me fais venir pour que je ne fasse rien ?

- Je veux juste que tu t'installes et que tu médites.

- T'es au courant que je peux méditer dehors ?

- Installe-toi et médite.

- Mais... »

Tenshicho m'adressa un sourire psychopathe qui signifiait clairement : « Fais ce que je te dis ou je sors mon violon. »

Zampakuto vainqueur par K.O !

Je m 'installe à côté de monsieur l'arbre, prend la pose d'un moine, imite le bruit du moine (Aouum...) et essaye de méditer.

….

Ça va me servir à quoi de faire de la méditation ?

…

C'est aussi idiot que de compter les nuages.

….

C'est peut-être plus passionnant de compter le temps que met un nuage à quitter mon champs de vision.

….

Non mais franchement, ça va me servir à quoi exactement ?

« Tu dois faire le vide dans ton esprit, tu en auras bien besoin je t'assure. » Me sermonna mon chapelier.

J'ouvris un œil et vis que Tenshicho était juste devant moi à méditer.

« Natsumi, je t'ai dit de méditer, pas de me regarder méditer », grogna-t-il.

Oups. Je retournai alors à mon mode moine.

…

….

C'est ennuyant de méditer...

….

….

J'ai envi de dormir.

« Natsumi, arrête de penser à ces futilités et concentre-toi. » Me rappela à l'ordre mon zampakuto.

J'essaye encore.

….

Je me sentis étrange.

J'eus l'impression de sentir quelque chose circuler dans mon corps...Quelque chose de tiède et rassurant.

Je voulus alors essaya de manipuler cette chose sauf que je sentis Tenshicho bouger.

Déconcentrée, je rouvris les yeux et fixa mon chapelier.

Qui m'éjecta de mon monde intérieur.

_Et Tenshichooooooo ! C'est quoi ce gag !_

J'entendis alors la sonnerie d'alarme de Las Noches qui vrillait les tympans.

Je courus alors vers la chambre que je partage avec les Schieffer et les aperçus en train de partir.

« Hep ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Criai-je pour couvrir la sonnerie.

- Apparemment il y a un vasto lorde qui veut nous attaquer pour je ne sais quelle raison, me répondit Yurika.

- Aizen-sama veut que nous allions à sa recherche », dit Ulquiorra alors que l'on sortait de la forteresse.

J'ouvris de grands yeux étonnés en voyant la vaste étendue désertique du Hueco Mundo.

« Il n'y a pas que ce vasto lorde, apparemment une troupe de shinigamis est en approche aussi, compléta Yurika.

- Il serait peut-être plus sage que tu restes à Las Noches, me fit remarquer Ulquiorra.

- Et jouer la jolie poupée de cire ? Très peu pour moi, rétorquai-je.

- Bon, et bien je suppose que c'est nous qui allons devoir aller régler le problème du vasto lorde », déclara l'aîné Schieffer.

Nous partîmes alors pour le nord.

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Natsumi95 : Coucou ! Je suis de retour !

Tenshicho : Haaa ! Un fantôme !

Natsumi95 : Booo !

Tenshicho : Euh...ce n'était pas un compliment mais bon.

Natsumi95 : ...Et bien...euh...C'est vrai que...euh...J'ai comme qui dirait été absente sur ce site...Que ce soit en ce qui concerne les reviews et les chapitres publiés...

Tenshicho : Bah. Tu ne changeras pas.

Natsumi95 : Je suis vraiment occupée ces temps-ci et j'ai peu de temps pour avancer mes fictions et lire les autres. La semaine prochaine sera encore pire, ne vous attendez pas à beaucoup de présence de ma part. Par contre, je suis tout à fait d'accord d'avoir pleins de reviews quand je vais regarder ma boîte mails hein ? *regard de chien battu*


	10. Chapter 10 : What ?

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Le Hueco Mundo, une terre aride et désolée.

Une troupe de shinigami avançait prudemment et silencieusement sur cette étendue de sable.

Leurs pas étaient légers et chacun faisait de son mieux pour être discret.

Leur silence leur permettait de se camoufler assez efficacement.

Enfin, la PLUPART de la troupe des shinigamis était relativement cachés.

Parce qu'il y en a….

« ALLEZ LES HOLLOW ! MONTREZ-VOUS QUE JE VOUS DEGOMME ! »

Tout le monde reconnaîtra le langage ô combien délicat de notre capitaine Zaraki ou le guerrier psychopathe de la Soul Society.

« Silence Zaraki taicho, il ne s'agit pas non plus d'attirer tous les hollows des environs. Même si cela serait intéressant pour moi et mes expériences car je vais bientôt commencer à en manquer. »

Là, nous reconnaîtrons les remarques très reconnaissables du capitaine Kurotsuchi ou le scientifique psychopathe de la Soul Society.

« Euh...Ne sommes-nous pas censés être discrets ? »

Ici, nous aurons du mal à reconnaître qu'il s'agissait du capitaine Kyorakou.

« Bah ! La discrétion c'est pour les mauviettes faiblardes et trouillardes, grogna Kenpashi.

- Peut-être. Mais le discernement est un trait d'intelligence car la discrétion est primordiale pour notre mission, rétorque Mayuri d'un ton acide.

- T'as un problème le panda transgénique ? Lança le colosse menaçant.

- Moi non mais vos malheureuses connexions neuronales oui, attaqua le scientifique acerbe.

- Tu sais ce qu'elles te disent mes connexions machin-chouette ? Fit le capitaine de la onzième division en prenant son collègue de la douzième par son uniforme.

- J'ai malheureusement bien peur qu'elles ne soient assez développées pour émettre un quelconque message cohérent, grinça celui-ci.

- Peut-être mais elles marchent suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'elles ont envie de voir mon poing sur ta face !

- Stop ! S'interposa le capitaine Kyorakou. On se calme ! »

Kenpashi relâcha le savant en grommelant quelques paroles incompréhensibles.

« Silence Kenpashi, fit Kyorakou d'un ton plus ferme. Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit le soutaicho ?

- Et comment, marmonna le géant aux cheveux en pics.

- Je persiste à dire que j'aurais très bien pu faire l'autre mission, grogna Mayuri à côté.

- Mais arrêtez de râler », soupira Shunsui.

_**« Vruuuuuuuup »**_

(Bruit de bande qui se rembobine)

_« COMMENT ! Hurlèrent tous les capitaines à l'unisson._

_- Il se trouve que Kuchiki taicho vient de nous informer qu'il a croisé Kageyoshi il y a quelques temps et que nous déduisons donc que son absence est étrange désormais, répéta Shunsui._

_- Mais...Mais...C'est complètement absurde ! Bafouilla le capitaine Hitsugaya complètement sous le choc._

_- Êtes-vous en train de mettre en doute la parole de Kuchiki taicho ? » Fit Jyuushiro en fronçant les sourcils._

_Tous se tournèrent vers ledit Kuchiki qui ne suivait pas du tout la réunion étant trop occupé à se demander pourquoi il était le seul à savoir que cette folle...euh, fille avait fini de faire connaissance avec sa chose qui lui servait de zampakuto._

Byakuya, c'est un chapelier amateur de thé, pas une « chose ».

Silence Senbonzakura. Quelqu'un qui apprend l'horrible chanson que tu m'as chantée ne peut être nommé que « chose. »

_Bref, laissons notre glaçon de la noblesse dans ses profondes réflexions._

_La capitainerie, voyant que leur collègue était passé de sa réflexion à une discussion avec son zampakuto et que participer à leur _comme qui dirait importante_ réunion n'était pas dans ses priorités, se ré-intéressa aux capitaines de la huitième et treizième division qui, eux, semblaient plus soucieux de l'importance de la révélation._

_« Cette information est capitale, _même si on est très bien avec cette folle occupée_, et nous allons donc devoir l'utiliser en conséquence. » Déclara finalement l'ancien à la canne._

_Toute la capitainerie, moins un, le regarda._

_« Ça veut dire quoi ce que vous venez dire ? Grogna Zaraki taicho._

_- Cela veut dire que nous allons devoir nous mettre à sa recherche Zaraki taicho, soupira Ukitake._

_- Ah ouais. Comme ça c'est plus clair._

_- Connectez vos neurones, marmonna Soi Fong._

_- Bien, et pouvez-vous nous dire alors la raison de son absence prolongée ? S'enquit Yamamoto en arrêtant préventivement le début de dispute qui pointait dangereusement son nez._

_- Et bien non. Nous venons nous même de l'apprendre », soupira l'homme en rose._

_Tous se retournèrent de nouveau vers leur capitaine au zampakuto fleuri._

…

Byakuya, on te regarde.

?

_Le noble daigna enfin sortir de ses pensées._

_« Bien, puisque Kuchiki taicho a bien voulu nous accorder son attention, je propose que l'on échafaude un plan pour retrouver ce phénomène. Fit Yamamoto en se caressant sa barbe._

_- Je propose que l'on cherche d'abord dans tous les recoins du Sereitei. Peut-être a-t-elle voulu profiter de cette occasion pour se reposer ? Aventura Soi Fong._

_- Je ne pense pas. Ce n'est pas vraiment son genre, répondit pensivement Jyuushiro._

_- Peut-être qu'elle est retournée sur Terre ? Proposa Toshiro._

_- Non. Nous le saurions sinon, rétorqua Mayuri._

_- Ou alors, elle s'est peut-être faite enlevée, tenta Shunsui._

_- Mais qui voudrait kidnapper une ryoka ? Répliqua Toshiro._

_- Ça, ce n'est pas idiot. Avoua l'homme en rose._

_- Un coup d'Aizen ? Fit Kenpashi en souriant d'un air carnassier._

_- Nous savons que vous vous ennuyer en ce moment, mais ce n'est pas la peine de proférer des stupidités pareilles ! Réprimanda le soutaicho._

_- Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai cru voir des silhouettes blanches il y a deux semaines. Je m'en souviens parce que je me suis pris un arbre après », déclara le capitaine de la huitième division._

_Un long silence s'installa où tous les autres hauts gradés le regardèrent d'un air entendu._

_« Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder ? Grogna l'accro au saké._

_- Rien, c'est juste qu'il est pratiquement sûr que vous étiez ivre à ce moment-là. Aussi est-il assez difficile de vous croire, expliqua Soi Fong moqueuse._

_- Méchants ! Se plaignit le concerné. Byakuya, t'étais avec moi non ? Tu as vu des silhouettes blanches toi-aussi ?_

_- Plaît-il ?_

_- Mais si ! Rappelle-toi, on s'était croisés après que tu sois allé voir Jyuushiro ! Insista Shunsui._

_- Oui, je me souviens aussi que vous étiez ivre._

_Certains capitaines eurent un sourire moqueur._

_- Bon d'accord, j'avais un peu bu, mais il y avait bien deux silhouettes blanches non ? Continua le capitaine de la huitième division._

_- Vous voulez parler de ce que vous aviez d'abord pris pour une armée d'endives échappées de la douzième division ?_

_- Ouuuiiii ! Vous voyez que je disais la vérité ! » Fit l'homme au chapeau chinois._

_Un grand silence s'installa._

_« Ça veut dire quoi ce silence ? »_

_**Vruuuuuup ... (Retour à l'action)**_

Malgré donc cette description des plus étranges, le soutaicho a tout de même envoyé une petite troupe à Las Noches.

On ne sait jamais.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que l'on a désigné Kuchiki pour faire la partie la plus intéressante de la mission ? Grogna Kenpashi.

- C'est un ordre du soutaicho, je n'y peux rien moi ! Répliqua Shunsui.

- C'est vrai ça ! En plus, il s'agit de mon expérience ! Appuya Mayuri.

- Ne vous y mettez pas vous aussi ! Implora leur collègue de la huitième.

- C'est une injustice de premier ordre que nous subissons ! S'emporta le capitaine scientifique.

- Ouais ! Appuya (pour une fois) son collègue de la onzième.

- Mais calmez-vous !

- Mutinerie ! Mutinerie ! Hurla le capitaine de la onzième.

- Grève ! Grève ! Scanda le scientifique.

- Kami-sama, aidez-moi à survivre à cette épreuve... », Pria le capitaine au chapeau chinois.

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai hérité de la mission la plus ingrate ?

_Va falloir que tu ailles te plaindre au soutaicho Byakuya._

Parce que tu crois que je peux me plaindre au soutaicho à propos d'une mission ?

_Non. Mais tu peux toujours essayer non ?_

Tu me vois arriver dans le bureau du soutaicho en disant « bonjour, c'est à propos de cette chose qui me sert de mission, c'est vraiment ennuyant je peux en changer ? »

_C'est vrai que dit comme ça…_

Le noble soupira en continuant à suivre la…chose devant lui.

Un drôle de mélange entre un vasto lorde, une motte de beurre, un brocoli, un chou, une aubergine et un navet que l'on aurait vaguement mixé avec un colorant bleu vif.

_Etait-il en train de manger une soupe de légumes quand il a créé ce truc ?_

Possible.

L'expérience, ratée selon le shinigami et son zampakuto, s'arrêta avant de pousser un cri ressemblant vaguement au meuglement d'une vache.

Mais comment il a fait pour obtenir un résultat pareil ?

_Ne cherche pas à comprendre, Byakuya. Moi je préfère ne pas savoir connaissant Kurotsuchi._

Tu as raison Senbonzakura.

La créature devant lui émit un borborygme sonore et répugnant avant qu'une bulle n'apparaisse et n'éclate en laissant coulant un liquide verdâtre et puant à plein nez la vieille chaussette.

« Je crois que je vais aller vomir là…. » Murmura le Kuchiki.

_Allons Byakuya ! Tu as vu bien pire !_

Ce n'est pas la vue qui m'incommode, mais l'odeur…

_C'est vrai que ça ne sent pas la rose._

…

_Je me demande comment ce scientifique a fait…Je pencherai pour un jus de chaussette avec un munster et un poisson périmé depuis plusieurs semaines._

Après cette description, le maître de Senbonzakura devint vert.

_Euuuh…Tu vas bien Byakuya ?_

Pour toute réponse le noble partit en shunpo recracher son repas plus loin.

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

« Nii-sama, c'est normal qu'il y ait une drôle d'odeur ? Fit Yurika en se pinçant le nez.

- Non, et je me demande bien pourquoi cela empeste autant », répondit froidement Ulquiorra en plaquant un mouchoir sur son visage.

Je savais que les hollows n'étaient pas les plus propres des êtres mais là…

_En effet, celui-là a dû passer un bout de temps dans un drôle d'endroit._

J'acquiesçai en essayant de me protéger de cette puanteur.

« Groulmeeeuuh ! »

Les deux Schieffer et moi-même haussèrent un sourcil à ce drôle de cri.

« Nii-sama, tu es sûr que c'est un vasto lorde ? S'enquit la cadette.

- Plus maintenant.

- Moi je dirai une vache malade, aventurai-je.

_Malade ? Moi je dirai qu'elle agonise !_

La ferme Tenshicho.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle sent si mauvais cette vache ? Rétorqua Ulquiorra.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Je ne suis pas une experte. Répliquai-je.

- Euuh… Vous pouvez me dire c'est quoi ce machin ? » Interrompit la cadette Schieffer.

Nous nous tournâmes alors vers…quelque chose.

« Je n'ai jamais vu de vasto lorde mais je ne crois pas que cela ressemble à ça…, fis-je en affichant une mine dégoutée.

- Cela ressemble à tout sauf à un vasto lorde, appuya Yurika.

- ça ne ressemble à rien vous voulez dire, marmonna son aîné.

_Ça c'est bien vrai._

- Je le savais que l'on aurait dû prendre Szayel avec nous. Grognai-je.

- Sûr que ça l'aurait intéressé. » Affirma Ulquiorra.

La chose devant nous se retourna alors et nous vit.

Enfin je crois car je ne sais même pas où sont ses yeux.

_Quelque part sur sa visqueuse personne._

Merci de ce renseignement ô combien utile Tenshicho.

_A votre service (Gniark)_

Je me reconcentrai alors sur la drôle de créature, même si je me demande si je peux vraiment utiliser ce mot.

Elle s'avançait maintenant vers nous en poussant son cri de vache et un « chblourk » retentissait à chaque fois qu'elle marchait (?).

_Ce truc marche, glisse ou…rampe ?_

Désolé Tenshicho mais je n-

Je ne pus même pas sortir ma réplique à Tenshicho qu'un jet gluant fut projeté par l'explosion d'une bulle.

Et le rocher à côté se mit à fondre.

…..

Oh oh…

My Gosh. Ce truc est plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraît…

_C'est certain qu'il est plus à craindre qu'une vache._

Mais pourquoi une vache ?

_Ce n'est pas ta première description de ce truc ?_

…Ah oui…

« Yurika ! Fais attention ! Avertit Ulquiorra qui s'était posé sur un autre rocher.

- Quoi ? » S'interrogea la concernée.

Le machin gluant, qui avait ouvert son énorme bouche à la façon de Totoro (en nettement moins beau), cracha un liquide verdâtre.

L'aîné des Schieffer bondit sur sa cadette et réussit de justesse à lui faire éviter le jet nauséabond.

Sauf que le bas de son hakama s'en reçut un peu et se mit à fondre.

_Je sais ce que c'est !_

Ah ? Vas-y je t'écoute.

_C'est la nouvelle arme des fangirls !_

….

_Mais quoi ! Ce serait bien le genre de choses qu'elles peuvent faire !_

…

_Déshabiller leur personnage préféré en faisant fondre ses vêtements !_

En le faisant fondre avec ? Pas très intelligent je trouve.

_Ça a un cerveau ?_

Un minimum quand même.

J'évitai un autre jet en bondissant auprès des Schieffer.

« Yurika, je crois qu'il va falloir emmener ton frère un peu plus loin, informai-je en regardant son aîné.

- Pourquoi ?

- A moins que ton frère soit d'accord pour montrer des choses personnelles, il lui faut un nouveau hakama. » Fis-je en désignant le tissu qui continuait progressivement à se désagréger.

Le regard que l'intéressé me lança me convint qu'il ne voulait pas.

_C'est bizarre, j'aurai juré que le nudisme était sa passion secrète !_

Tenshicho, tu sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de faire ce genre de commentaire suintant l'ironie ? Je te signale que l'on est dans la mouise là !

_Comment ça ?_

On va dire un, ce truc bizarre lance de l'acide très virulente, deux, je ne sais pas comment on attaque ce machin gluant qui est aussi fait d'acide vu l'état de la terre sous…lui, trois, Ulquiorra est hors-service le temps que Yurika parte à Las Noches lui chercher une nouvelle tenue, quatre, je me retrouve seule devant ce problème.

_Ça pourrait être pire voyons !_

Ah oui ? Comment ?

_Beeen….Je sais pas mais ça pourrait être pire !_

…

_Breeef ! C'est à ce moment-là que j'interviens !_

J'haussai un sourcil ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire mon chapelier.

_Tu es __**relativement**__ prête._

Relativement ? Prête ?

_Ouiii ! A m'utiliser !_

…

….

Tu déconnes là ?

_Mais non ! C'est très sérieux !_

Vrai ?

_Oui ! Maintenant concentre-toi comme dans ton monde intérieur._

Je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer et sentit la même sensation.

« Fais résonner tes cordes Tenshicho »

Je sentis ma lame fondre pour se reformer.

J'ouvris alors les yeux et vis….

…

…..

Noooon…..

…..

Impossible…

….

Il n'a pas osé ce crétin de chapelier !

_D'où je le sortais d'après toi ?_

…

Mon shikai…

Non mais mon shikai quoi !

Mon shikai….

Est un violon….

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Etant donné que je reçois peu de reviews pour cette histoire avec ses chapitres super longs, je vais revenir à ma taille standard de 2000 mots environ.

En espérant que cela vous plaît que vous le fassiez savoir !

J'ai la flemme de faire le même speech que Lovely cat mais remerciez Chaussange de m'avoir poussée à continuer cette fiction.

Maintenant on clique sur le bouton en baaaaaaaaaaaaaaas !


	11. Chapter 11 : L'heure du concerto

NYAHAHAHAHAHAH ! HELLOOOOO !

VOICI LE CHAPITRE QUE LA PLUPART D'ENTRE VOUS ATTENDAIENT ! A QUOI SERT TENSHICHO !

Je ne vais pas m'étaler sur mon retard monumental et vais simplement vous laisser vous précipiter sur ce chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire.

_*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*_

_Non mais Tenshicho je suis censée faire QUOI avec un violon !_

_**Eh bien, en jouer tiens !**_

_Merci Tenshicho, je sais à quoi sert un violon mais à quoi c'est censé me servir en combat !_

_**Le vaincre tiens !**_

_Oui, bon, j'avais à peu près compris ça,mais COMMENT ! En l'assommant avec ou en le découpant avec mon archet !_

_**MAIS NON ! Je t'ai dit que tu devais en jouer !**_

_Et ça va lui faire quoi que je lui joue une berceuse si ce n'est l'endormir avec beaucoup de chance ?_

_**A contrôler ce machin tiens !**_

…

…

_Je crois que j'ai raté un chapitre._

_**Ce n'est pas un chapitre que tu as raté mais une saison entière.**_

_En quoi ce violon me permet de contrôler ce truc visqueux qui est en train de me…VOMIR DESSUUUUS !_

Je bondis loin de la bête, qui commence franchement à me taper sur les nerfs, pour ré-atterrir loin d'elle et pouvoir étudier mon shikai de plus près.

_Tenshicho, tu es au courant que je n'ai jamais fait de violon n'est-ce pas ? Parce que là j'ai un doute._

_**Oui je suis au courant.**_

_Donc tu es au courant, logiquement, que je ne sais pas en jouer non ?_

_**En effet.**_

_Alors tu peux me dire comment je fais ?_

_**Quelle impatience et quelle impertinence aussi. Je me demande finalement si je vais t'expliquer.**_

_Je t'interdis de me laisser sur ma faim !_

_**Je fais ce que je veux d'abord.**_

_C'est moi le chef d'abord._

_**Ah bon ? Et depuis quand ?**_

_Depuis que tu es mon zampakuto._

_**Zampakuto ne rime pas avec esclave.**_

Je grognai alors mécontente avant d'éviter une nouvelle fois une attaque de la chose.

Puis, je pris le temps de regarder de nouveau mon violon.

Il était blanc avec une arabesque or et ses cordes étaient….

_Minute. Ce violon n'a pas de corde !_

_**Belle déduction Sherlock.**_

_Arrête de te moquer de moi. Ce violon n'a pas de cordes ?_

_**Eh bien oui. Cela fait partie de son fonctionnement.**_

_Et je fais COMMENT pour en jouer crétin ?_

_**Si tu me laissais le temps de t'expliquer, peut-être que tu le sauras.**_

_On n'est vraiment pas sorti de l'auberge._

_**Je ne te le fais pas dire.**_

_C'est très encourageant, vraiment._

_**Je sais.**_

J'évite de nouveau une attaque.

_Que quelqu'un vienne avant que je ne finisse complètement liquéfiée !_

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Byakuya marchait tranquillement, suivant la trace visqueuse de l'expérience de Kurotsuchi.

_Un point positif pour elle, il n'est pas difficile de la retrouver._

_**D'un autre côté, tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fabriqué entretemps.**_

_Hn._

Le noble continua donc sa route en évitant soigneusement de ne pas marcher dans la traîné gluante de la chose qui pourrait salir, et surtout faire fondre, son hakama et son haori.

« MrouhyMEEEUH ! »

_On s'approche._

_**Non ? C'est vrai ?**_

Le Kuchiki ignora la remarque ironique de son zampakuto et accéléra le pas.

« BORDEL MAIS JE FAIS QUOI AVEC UN VIOLON SANS CORDES ! »

_Kageyoshi est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui._

_**...**_

…

_**C'est bien Byakuya, maintenant, remet tes neurones en marches, et qu'est-ce que tu en déduis ?**_

_Que je devrais arrêter de me coucher à minuit pour me lever à cinq heures du matin._

…_**Entre autre mais ça c'est normal car nous sommes bientôt en fin de semaine. Sinon ?**_

_Kageyoshi est dans les parages._

_**Oui, donc ?**_

_Elle est nez à nez avec la créature de Kurotsuchi taicho._

…_**.**_

…_._

_**Mer-…Mes aïeux, je n'y avais pas pensé à ça !**_

_Comme quoi, il n'y a pas que mes connexions neuronales qui ont souffert de cette affreuse chanson._

_**Bon ça va ! Tu ferais mieux de partir la sauver sinon elle va être réduite à l'état de soupe !**_

Le Kuchiki sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement à cette pensée et partit en usant du shunpo sans un mot vers la créature.

Dans son monde intérieur, Senbonzakura soupira. Qu'est-ce que son maître pouvait être aveugle quand il le voulait.

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

J'évitai de nouveau une attaque de la chose en réfléchissant à un moyen de la battre.

_**Si tu m'écoutais deux secondes tu saurais comment m'utiliser.**_

J'ignorai superbement Tenshicho pour me cacher derrière un rocher avant de me décider à répondre.

_Désolé Tenshicho mais je t'ai écouté deux secondes._

_**Hn. Distraitement en effet.**_

_Bref, je n'ai toujours pas compris comment on utilise ce violon sans cordes._

Le rocher commença rapidement à fondre.

_**DONC, tu imagines très précisément dans ton esprit la créature en train d'exécuter quelque chose.**_

_Oui, mais… _

_**TU FAIS CA ET ENSUITE TU SAURAS LA SUITE !**_

Mais c'est qu'il a de la voix ce zampakuto !

Je sors alors de ma cachette, qui cessa d'exister deux secondes après mon départ pour me focaliser sur ce dangereux truc visqueux.

Bien, première étape, imaginer quelque chose de facile à faire faire à ce machin.

_**Flotter dans les airs. Tu l'imagines en train de flotter dans les airs.**_

_Mais pour-_

Un vent glacé traversa mon corps.

Bon d'accord, va pour flotter dans les airs.

J'évite un ensemble de jets pour me percher sur un haut rocher le vent faisant voleter mes cheveux derrière moi.

_**Plus cliché que ça tu meurs.**_

_Merci pour ce cassage d'ambiance de combat Tenshicho._

_**A ton service.**_

Bref, je me concentre bien sur ce que j'étais en train de faire lorsque je vis une silhouette connue apparut.

« Kuchiki ! » M'écriai-je ravie.

_**Attention Natsumi tu vas….**_

Alors que j'abaissai mon archet, un son mélodieux résonna.

_**Trop tard.**_

Les pieds de Byakuya quittèrent doucement le sol à la grande surprise de celui-ci.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire !_

Je me mis à regarder mon violon de nouveau, complètement abasourdie, pour m'apercevoir que des cordes très fines et transparentes étaient apparues.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire !_

_**Tu sais que tu as dit ça il y a moins de deux secondes ?**_

_Mais ce violon n'avait pas de cordes !_

_**T'as déjà réussi à jouer du violon sans cordes ?**_

_Mais il n'avait pas de cordes !_

_**Nom d'une théière…Si tu arrêtais de dire, et répéter, des évidences pour faire descendre Kuchiki taicho ?**_

Je battis des cils avant de m'apercevoir que le capitaine de la sixième division continuait à monter de plus en plus haut, dépassant les cinquante mètres de hauteur.

Je détournai mon regard pour vérifier que la chose visqueuse ne m'attaquait pas.

Le machin visqueux semblait s'intéresser au shinigami volant plutôt qu'à elle. Bien.

_Si tu m'expliquais maintenant ce qui s'est passé ?_

_**Si tu faisais au moins arrêter la montée de Kuchiki taicho ?**_

_Si tu m'expliquais d'abord comment ?_

_**Si tu faisais marcher ta mémoire ?**_

Je me mis à grommeler avant d'imaginer que Byakuya restait à la hauteur où il était en ce moment.

_Et après je fais quoi ?_

_**Tu joues du violon.**_

_Ce ne sera pas de ma faute si tu deviens sourd après !_

Je baissai de nouveau mon regard sur mon instrument à cordes pour voir que ses cordes étaient devenues plus opaques.

_Qu'est-ce que … ?_

Les cordes s'évaporèrent.

_Hein ? J'ai la berlue ? Des visions ? Il n'y avait pas des cordes il y a deux secondes ?_

_**Reconcentre-toi sur ce que tu étais en train de faire nom d'une théière !**_

Je le savais que Tenshicho était un vendeur de glace aussi. Il n'y a que ce genre de personne qui puisse hurler aussi fort.

Bref, sentant la température extérieure chuter parce qu'il y a un certain chef de clan qui était tout sauf ravi de se retrouver à plus de soixante mètres et plus du sol et un zampakuto qui perdait patience, je me mis à vraiment me concentrer sur ce à quoi je devais faire : arrêter la montée de Byakuya.

L'image se fit nette et précise dans mon esprit et j'approchai alors mon archet des cordes et une note plus grave que la première retentit.

_Yeah ! Cool !_

_**Quelle incroyable remarque…**_

Le Kuchiki arrêta sa montée vers le ciel.

_**Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt.**_

_Géant !_

_**C'est moi ou ton éloquence a chuté ?**_

Je souriais toujours béatement, ou niaisement au choix, lorsqu'une voix grave et terrifiante retentit.

« Kageyoshi, vous avez exactement dix secondes pour me faire descendre d'ici ou Senbonzakura et moi nous chargerons de vous faire voler.

- Ah ? Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre ? Répliquai-je en hurlant à plein poumon.

_**Tiens ? Une phrase.**_

La ferme.

- Senbonzakura peut très bien s'en occuper puisque je le maîtrise à distance, rétorqua glacialement le chef du clan Kuchiki.

- Je serai curieuse de voir ç -»

Des milliers de fleurs de cerisiers apparurent tout à coup autour de lui.

_C'est jolie ça. Très jolie même si je me demande ce que fabrique des pétales de cerisier en aussi grand nombre au milieu du désert._

…_**Dis Natsumi, tu es suicidaire ou simplement folle ?**_

_Pourquoi ? QU'est-ce qu'elles ont de méchant ces fleurs ?_

_**Bon. On va faire simple. Que veut dire Senbonzakura ?**_

_Un millier de pétales de cerisier pourqu-….Ô mon dieu…_

_**C'est bien, tu as enfin compris le problème.**_

J'évitai de justesse la masse rose pâle en me mettant à courir en comme une dératée.

« BORDEL KUCHIKI ! T'ES VENU ME SAUVER OU ME TUER ! » M'écriai-je.

La créature visqueuse qui était à l'origine le problème me regarda ( ?) courir poursuivie par un Senbonzakura en furie.

« GYYYYAAAAA ! »

_**C'est incroyablement intéressant.**_

_Tenshicho, comment je fais pour le faire descendre !_

_**Ta mémoire a vraiment un dysfonctionnement aujourd'hui ou quoi ?**_

_La ferme ! _

_**Bon, je vais te dire une bonne blague.**_

_Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ou je te massacre._

_**Non, mais ce n'est pas loin. Il se trouve que c'est plus difficile de faire descendre quelqu'un que de le faire monter.**_

_Comment ça plus difficile ?_

_**Réfléchis deux seconde, si tu n'arrives pas à exactement le faire atterrir sur le sol, que va-t-il se passer ?**_

_Euh….Crash ?_

_**En résumé oui.**_

_Nom d'une supernova._

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et m'arrêta pour regarder Kuchiki.

La horde de fleur s'arrêta à un millimètre de moi.

« Je te fais descendre mais tu me laisse me concentrer OK ? »

Cela sembla convenir au chef de clan car Senbonzakura, ou pourquoi je ne vais plus regarder les cerisiers de la même façon ou encore ma nouvelle phobie, repartit vers son maître.

Sauf que cela sembla marquer la fin de la transe de la créature bizarre, peut-être était-elle fascinée par notre amour réciproque ou quelque chose dans le genre, car celle-ci se mit à m'attaquer de nouveau.

_Ce n'est pas vraaaaaii ! Je suis maudite aujourd'hui !_

_**Comme je te plains ma chère maîtresse.**_

Je me mis à courir mais un bruit sourd retentit derrière moi.

Je me retournai alors pour voir la chose se carapater à la vitesse de la lumière avec Senbonzakura à ses trousses et de mauvaises ondes trèèès froides émaner du capitaine en hauteur.

« Tu ne pouvais pas le faire plus tôt ! _Crétin_ », persiflai-je.

Le capitaine de la sixième, de son soixante et un mètre quatre-vingt, me lança un regard hautain.

J'ai soudainement plus envie de le faire descendre.

Tu as finalement envie de finir en tartare.

Je te hais Tenshicho.

Moi aussi je t'aime.

Je fixai la silhouette flottant dans le ciel et me concentrai dessus.

Ce qui est bien, c'est que cela te fais pratiquer dans des situations extrêmes. Ce n'est pas plus mal.

Mais plus je fixai Byakuya, plus je me disais qu'il était vraiment canon.

_Bordel, mais ce n'est franchement pas le moment._

J'essayai de vider mon esprit de ces drôles d'idées mais cela empira au contraire.

_Mais pourquoi cela n'arrive qu'à moi ?_

Il eut un ricanement sonore dans mon esprit.

_**Alors maîtresse ? On a du mal à refouler ses sentiments ?**_

Je tressaillis imperceptiblement.

Un second ricanement franchit les lèvres de mon zampakuto.

_Silence zampakuto, conscience, inconscient, violoniste, chapelier fou !_

_**Tiens ? Cela faisait longtemps celle-là.**_

J'émis un grognement.

J'essayai de nouveau de vider à nouveau mon esprit quand un hurlement retentit.

« TAAAAIAUT ! LE TRUC VISQUEUX EST A MOOOI ! MOUAHAHAHAHA !

- NON ! IL EST A MOI D'ABORD ! »

Paniquée à l'entente des cris de Noitora et Grimmjow qui arrivaient à la vitesse grand V, je me mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse sur un plan pour planquer Byakuya de ces deux-là ou l'inverse.

_**NON NATSUMI ! GARDE L'IMAGE DE BYAKUYA DANS TA TÊTE OU IL VA TOMBER !**_

Ne sachant plus quoi penser, je vis Byakuya chuter dans le vide tandis que le quinta et sexta arrivaient en courant.

Je fermai les yeux.

CHBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM !

…

…

J'ouvris les yeux, le cœur pincé, et vis un grand nuage de poussière.

Puis je vis une forme bizarre.

Puis je vis que Byakuya avait atterri sur Noitora et Grimmjow, tous assommés sur le coup.

_Kami-sama je t'aime._

Je m'approchai alors du noble, qui allait avoir une belle bosse et des courbatures, pour le prendre dans mes bras.

_J'aimerai vraiment qu'il me remarque autrement que pour une folle qui assomme tout le monde avec sa physique._

Et si j'osai ? Et si j'osai prendre possession de ces lèvres pâles ?

J'approchai alors mes lèvres des siennes, mon cœur battant à tout rompre.

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

A l'intérieur de leur monde intérieur respectif, deux zampakutos retinrent leur soufflé

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Natsumi95 : BYAAAAA ! JE T'AIME !

Byakuya : …Je suis censé répondre quoi ?

Natsumi95 : Rien. Tu te laisses juste faire. *se lèche les lèvres*

Byakuya : …Je suis censé avoir peur ?

Natsumi95 : Breeeef ! Alors voilà, après avoir lu une fiction de Harry Potter, Gayland il me semble, qui parodiait les fictions avec des homos partout j'ai eu envie de faire la même chose comme Hors-série de ma fiction. Pour cela, je vous propose de me soumettre les couples, yaoi et yuri donc (imaginez un peu ce truc unique ! Je vais faire du **yaoi** ! oO) que vous voulez voir apparaître. A l'exeption de Byakuya et Natsumi que je vous INTERDITS FORMELLEMENT de mettre en yaoi/yuri (on se demande pourquoi), vous pouvez me soumettre tous les couples que vous voulez (Même un yamamoto x mayuri si ça vous amuse).

Voilàà ! Maintenant on clique sur le zoli bouton en bas hein ? *grands yeux de chien battu sous la pluie*


	12. Chapter 12 : Le grand questionnement

§Allez, vas-y§

(Quoi ? Et pourquoi toujours moi ?)

§Elle t'adore c'est comme ça§

Byakuya se fit pousser par un balai sur la scène où se tient normalement l'auteure avec en face de lui une myriade de lectrice en furie.

Byakuya : Euh…Bonjour…

*Ondes noires du public*

Byakuya : Alors…Suite à un emploi du temps de première S particulièrement chargé et des vacances ridiculement courtes, l'auteure n'a plus le temps de s'occuper autant de ses fictions avec son Bac de Français et d'Histoire-géo qui l'attendent à la fin de l'année. En effet, elle se doit d'avoir une culture générale la plus complète possible pour intégrer les écoles qu'elle désire et espère que vous comprendrez.

*Ondes glacées du public*

Byakuya : _Pourquoi toujours moi ? Je suis maudit ?_ Bien, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture *s'éloigne du public*

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

_Aieuh.…ma têêêêêteuh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé-euh ? _

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux et me trouvai confortablement installée dans un lit de la quatrième division.

….

_Minute, qu'est-ce que je fabrique à la quatrième division ?_

Je m'assis en faisant attention à mon intraveineuse.

_Intraveineuse ? Mais nom d'une naine brune dansant le french cancan qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

Je me mis alors à me remémorer les événements récents.

_Alors, j'étais à Las Noches, il y a eu le drôle de truc visqueux, Byakuya a débarqué, j'ai réussi à utiliser Tenshicho, Noitora et Grimmjow sont arrivés, Byakuya leur est tombé dessus (au sens propre) et…._

« Grmmmm…. » Grommelai-je.

_Et après….après….euh…._

….

_Il y a eu une tempête de sable ? Non._

….

_Aizen est arrivé ? Non, c'était l'heure de son thé._

…

_Gin alors ? Ah non c'est vrai, il était parti en mission avec Tôsen._

…

_Le père Noël est passé par là ?...Non, Noël c'est dans deux mois._

…

…..

_On inspire, on expire, on inspire, on expire._

Ce n'est pas comme si c'était grave qu'on ait un trou de mémoire.

_Oui c'est ça, juste un trou de mémoire. _

Je me concentre encore plus en faisant le bruit du moine en position du lotus qui recherche la vérité.

Sait-on jamais, peut-être que cela m'aidera à retrouver ce qui s'est passé.

…..

….

_Non mais franchement, c'est juste pour la frime cette position du lotus !_

Je poussai un grognement mécontent avant de me souvenir de l'existence de mon chapelier fou.

_Mais bien sûr ! Mon adorateur de thé devrait le savoir lui !_

Je me mis à sourire niaisement.

_Hep ! Tenshicho ! Tu peux me dire ce qui m'est arrivé ?_

….

…

…

_Tenshicho ?_

…

_Youhou ! Tenshichooooo !_

….

_Mon chapelier, conscience, inconscient et tout ce qui va avec !_

…

_Tenshicho ? Tu boudes ?_

…

_Il y a quelqu'un ?_

…

_Ten-_

« ELLE EST REVEILLEE ! »

Avant même que je ne puisse esquisser ne serait-ce le moindre geste d'esquive, quelque chose de petit avec deux couettes brunes se jeta sur moi en me renversant.

« Natsu-chaaaan !

- Du calme Sayuri, tu vas la faire retomber dans le coma là, dit le capitaine Hitsugaya en entrant.

- Mais noooon ! Assura la brunette en me regardant de trèèès près.

- Sayuri, je sais à tel point tu aimes mes yeux mais tu pourrais te pousser quand même ? Grognai-je sous les kilogrammes de la masse au-dessus de moi.

- Viiiiii ! S'exclama-t-elle en sautant hors de mon lit. »

Je repris enfin mon souffle en inspirant un grand coup.

« Bien, fis-je, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

- Cela tombe bien car nous aussi nous en avons, répondit le capitaine de la dixième division en croisant les bras.

- C'était comment Las Noches ? Continua Sayuri des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Ben, blanc avec des arrancars et des hollows qui se promènent, dis-je évasivement en tentant d'entrer en contact avec mon chapelier toujours silencieux.

- Mais encore ? Insista Toshiro.

- L'ambiance est bonne en général et les gens plutôt sympathiques mais les sanitaires font aussi peur que ceux de notre ancien collège, répondis-je distraitement.

- Hein ? » S'écrièrent en chœur les deux petits enf...les adolescents avec un retard de croissance.

Je ne leur répondis pas, ne m'étant même pas rendu compte de la bêtise que je venais de sortir, trop occupée à essayer de me remémorer ce qui c'était passé au Hueco Mundo.

« Euuuh…Natsu-chan ? » Aventura Sayuri.

Alors que je m'évertuai désespérément à me souvenir de ce &%§$£& de souvenir, l'image d'un certain noble se glissa dans mes pensées.

« Kageyoshi, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là.. ? », commença le jeune capitaine.

L'image de Byakuya se précisa avec une myriade de petits détails que je tentai d'ignorer.

« Natsu-chan, est-ce que ça va ? » S'inquiéta Sayuri en me regardant chasser quelque chose (une image mentale en l'occurrence)

L'image semblait devenir de plus en plus nette et de plus en plus bizarre au fur et à mesure que je m'évertuai à la chasser de mon système neuronal.

« Kageyoshi…., tenta Hitsugaya.

- NOM D'UN TROU NOIR EDENTE ! C'EST PAS LE MOMEEENT ! le coupai-je, craquant de ne pouvoir chasser cette image de mon cerveau.

- _Un trou noir édenté ?_ » Se demandèrent même temps les interlocuteurs.

Alors que je frappai énergiquement un coussin dans l'espoir de faire peur à l'image mentale du capitaine de la sixième division en neko avec des nœuds dans les cheveux et vêtu d'une tenue de soubrette (tiens, il faudra que je pense à taper la suite moi…), Toshiro et Sayuri me regardaient comme deux ronds de flan oubliés.

« Euh…, se reprit le capitaine aux cheveux blancs ébouriffés, que ce passe-t-il Kageyoshi-san ?

- &$%{≠#&§ ! Criai-je dans mon langage fleuri en pointant le mur en face de moi.

- Kag-

- CRETIN DE CAPITAINE A LA NOIX ! QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS A M'EMPÊCHE DE REFLECHIR ! »

Le jeune capitaine se figea avec Sayuri.

« Euh…. » Réussit à articuler la brune en me regardant déchiqueter le malheureux coussin.

Je l'ignorai superbement en tentant avec l'énergie du désespoir, qui semblait faire basculer l'image du capitaine de la sixième vers une image encore plus louche.

« Nous repasserons…, murmura Toshiro en s'éloignant doucement mais sûrement vers la porte de sortie.

- Quand tu te seras calmer, poursuivit la brune à côté de lui qui le suivait.

- Nous ne voudrions surtout te déranger dans…euh…ta fureur, acheva le jeune prodige.

- MAIS TU VAS DEGAGER OUI ? » Grondai-je en regardant fixement le mur où se trouvait Hitsugaya et l'image du noble en mode censuré.

Les deux jeunes gens fuirent en courant.

_Saleté d'hormones à la noix ! Elles se déclenchent toujours au mauvais moment !_

Je me mis à respirer profondément en me mettant dans la position du chapelier-qui-se-concentre-devant-sa-théière. (made in Tenshicho).

….

_Mais c'est qu'elle est toujours là à me narguer !_

….

Paaix intérieeeeure….

(dit la fille qui a trop regardé Kung Fu Panda 2)

Enfin, la traîtresse image s'en alla en me promettant avec un rire satanique de revenir hanter mes pensées.

Il faudra que je pense à demander aux shinigamis de la quatrième division ce qu'ils ont mis dans mon intraveineuse.

_Bref, où en étais-je ?_

Alors, l'image de la terre aride du Hueco Mundo me revint en mémoire.

« Bon, je ne sais toujours pas ce qui s'est passé, vous pouvez m'é-…Sayuri ? » M'étonnai-je en m'apercevant que les deux jeunes gens étaient partis.

_Ben alors ? On ne me prévient même plus ? Et la politesse alors ?_

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

« Inspirez…et maintenant expirer. » Dit le médecin son stéthoscope en main.

Le Kuchiki s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce sous le regard aguicheur de l'infirmière qui accompagnait son médecin personnel.

_Mais elle va arrêter de me regarder comme ça ?_

Le noble se retint de soupirer, se demandant pour la énième fois pourquoi il avait accepté de se déshabiller.

_Ah oui. Parce que mon médecin m'a menacé d'appeler Hisano si jamais je continuai de refuser._

Non, il valait mieux qu'il se fasse reluqué par cette infirmière, qui se fera de toute manière effacer la mémoire par les bons soins de son grand-père qui attendait tranquillement à la sortie, que de se faire pratiquement violer par un infirmier homosexuel complètement passionné par son corps.

_Dire que c'est pour plus de « confort » que je n'ai pas le droit de rester plus d'une journée à la quatrième division…_

C'est d'ailleurs depuis ce Hisano que le Kuchiki refusait catégoriquement que son médecin soit aidé d'un homme. Au moins, les femmes sont moins dangereuses que ces gays en chaleur et, avec un peu de chance, peut-être qu'il tombera un jour sur une lesbienne.

« Bien, vous pouvez vous rhabiller, il semblerait que vous vous remettez à merveille de vos blessures. » Informa le médecin en rangeant son matériel.

Le capitaine de la sixième division hocha la tête en remettant (enfin) son yukata sous le regard déçu de l'infirmière.

« Nous nous voyons donc la semaine prochaine, continua le vieil homme en s'inclinant. Passez une bonne journée. »

L'aîné se dirigea donc vers la sortie où Ginrei attendait avant d'entrer en effaçant machinalement la mémoire de la jeune fille qui se prit un domestique puis le plancher.

« Le bilan est bon visiblement. » Fit simplement l'ancien chef de clan en s'asseyant à côté de son descendant.

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas, les yeux dans le vide.

« Senbonzakura ne répond toujours pas ? » Continua son grand-père.

Byakuya acquiesça en lâchant un soupir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est peut-être à cause du choc. Le rassura Ginrei.

- Je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé après ma chute.

- D'un autre côté, tu es tombé d'environ soixante mètres ce qui n'est pas négligeable.

- ….

- Arrête de te faire du mauvais sang et contente-toi de guérir. Tu t'es réveillé il y a un peine deux heures, le raisonna son aîné en préparant un thé.

- C'est vrai… »

Le chef de clan continua à regarder devant lui en réfléchissant.

Son grand-père non plus ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, le capitaine Unohana est restée très vague à ce sujet d'après les dires de son aîné.

Il était sûr qu'il s'était passé quelque chose après sa chute. Quoi il ne le savait pas mais il comptait bien le découvrir.

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

_Bon, récapitulons._

Un, j'étais au Hueco Mundo à me disputer avec Byakuya quand Noitora et Grimmjow ont débarqué.

Deux, Byakuya est tombé sur les deux espadas et je me suis retrouvée comme une crétine à les regarder évanouis.

Trois, j'ai voulu emb….regarder Byakuya de plus près.

Quatre, je crois me souvenir que je me suis prise quelque chose. Quoi, mystère.

Cinq, je me suis retrouvée à la quatrième division avec une intraveineuse.

Six, Tenshicho est toujours muet comme une tombe.

Bref, je me souviens toujours de la même chose et je me répète depuis au moins deux heures.

Je soupirai excédée avant de me redresser en adressant un regard de tueur à Hanataro qui faisait je ne sais quoi.

« Hep ! Toi, débarrasse-moi de cette intraveineuse. Je dois aller voir quelqu'un. Aboyai-je de mauvaise humeur.

- Je ne peux pas Kageyoshi-san, Unohana taicho a ordonné que vous restiez toute la journée…, dit le jeune shinigami d'une toute petite voix.

- Regarde-moi bien la naine brune, est-ce que j'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui va rester bien sagement dans son lit alors qu'il a un vide dans sa mémoire et son zampakuto qui a perdu la voix ?

- Euh…Non, vous avez plutôt la tête d'un psychopathe qui va tuer quelqu'un…., couina le shinigami de la quatrième division.

- Biiien. Donc, tu vas me débarrasser de cette %&)(£ ! d'intraveineuse et tu vas me laisser aller voir Kuchiki taicho, miaulai-je dangereusement.

- Mais…vous ne devez pas sortir de la quatrième division, Unohana taicho vous l'a formellement interdit ! Se rebiffa Hanataro.

- Ah oui ? Ecoute-moi bien mon gars, ma mère était un médecin qui avait trait pour trait le caractère d'Unohana taicho et j'ai vécu pendant près de 18 ans avec elle. Hors, même ma mère ne pouvait m'empêcher de faire quelque chose qui me tenait vraiment à cœur alors tu crois que c'est ton capitaine qui va m'empêcher d'aller voir Byakuya ? Rétorquai-je d'une voix doucereuse suintant la menace

- Euuuuh…., bredouilla le shinigami.

- Alors ?

- Vous…vous êtes amoureux ou quoi ? » Bafouilla Hanataro.

…..

(Analyse de l'information en cours, veuillez ne pas éteindre votre cerveau)

….

« QUOOOAAAA ? » Hurlai-je en faisant trembler les murs.

Le jeune shinigami aux cheveux bruns se terra sur lui-même en voyant mon aura flamboyante devenir de plus en plus inquiétante.

« QU'OSES-TU INSINUER PETITE NAINE BRUNE ? »

A ce moment-là, un certain fantasme que nous avons croisé tout à l'heure arriva en trottinant joyeusement.

« C'EST PAS LE MOMENT TOI ! » Aboyai-je d'humeur exécrable.

Le fantasme, qui n'était pas suicidaire, se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il revienne plus tard.

« Toi…. » Fulminai-je en plantant mon regard bleu acier dans le sien. « Tu vas regretter de m'avoir dit ça. »

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur le capitaine Hitsugaya et sur Sayuri, qui se disaient que je me serai peut-être calmée depuis le temps, pour se refermer un dixième de seconde plus tard.

« Va en enfeeer !

- Gyyyaaaaaaaa ! »

_**C'est quoi tout ce bruit depuis tout à l'heure ? On ne peut plus dormir tranquillement ou quoi ?**_

Je m'arrêtai soudainement en pleine punition du ciel.

_**Grmmbl…Non mais franchement, plus de respect pour les zampakutos.**_

« MON CHAPELIEEER ! » M'écriai-je en balançant Hanataro qui se carapata aussitôt.

Ma conscience folle, mon chapelier violoniste inconscient et tralala et tsoin tsoin est de retooour !

_**Qui a refait la décoration ?**_

Je me stoppai dans ma danse de ma joie. Quelle décoration ?

_De quoi parles-tu Tenshicho ?_

_**Qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces planètes ? Et cet arbre en plein milieu du passage ?**_

Minute, je sens que j'ai un problème là.

_Mon chapelier ?_

Pas de réponse.

Je sens que j'ai un gros problème.

_Conscience ?_

…_**.**_

_Tenshicho ?_

_**Je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre…**_

_Euh…C'est bien Tenshicho à l'appareil ?_

_**Non, là c'est Senbonzakura.**_

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Natsumi95 : Mouahahahahahaha !

*Se prend un couvercle de marmite en pleine tête*

Natsumi95 : Maieuh ! ça fait ma ça !

Byakuya : Tu l'as cherché.

Natsumi95 : Mais tu as fait un discours ! *snif*

Byakuya : cela ne suffisait pas apparemment.

Natsumi95 : Quoi ? Eh bien la prochaine fois, je t'enverrai habillé en fille !

Byakuya : _C'est quand le prochain avion pour l'Alaska ?_

Natsumi95 : Bref, désolé encore pour ces…euh….mois d'absence mais je ne promets rien pour la suite ! Mais s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi des reviews ! Cela me motivera peut-être à écrire plus vite ! *grand sourire*


	13. Chapter 13 : Le retour de René ! 8D

Hello tout le monde ! Je profite de mes derniers jours de vacances pour finir ce chapitre.

Elle n'est pas belle la vie ?

….

Changeons de sujet car c'est l'heure des réponses aux reviews !

Non, non, vous n'avez pas eu des hallucinations, je vais répondre aux reviews maintenant, sinon je vais ENCORE oublier.

Bref ! Avec les commentaires de Byakuya (qui s'en fout royalement) et de Tenshicho (qui boit du thé).

Imaza Jones : Pourquoi le passage avec Hanataro ? Juste pour montrer que notre chère Natsumi (Tenshicho : Bref, toi.) est d'une patience redoutable (Byakuya : Effectivement.) lorsqu'elle sent que quelque chose qui la concerne de très près lui échappe (Byakuya & Tenshicho : Est-ce que moi je me suis énervé ?) (Natsumi95 : Vous allez vous taire oui ?) Et qu'elle a aussi des réactions imprévisibles.

ChiharuXXXmanga : MWAHAHAHAHA ! J'ai été percée à jour ! (Tenshicho & Byakuya :?) Hé oui, Kageyoshi a bien été choisi car c'est le nom du bankai de Byaku-ch… (Byakuya : Ose m'appeler comme ça et je ferai en sorte que Senbonzakura chante aussi faux que le tiens.)….de Byakuya. Ça méritait bien un rire diabolique ! (Tenshicho : ….)

Ywena : Tu ne m'as pas posé de questions mais bon, comme tu es revieweuse devenue fidèle (pour le moment) j'espère juste que tu continueras à aimer cette histoire (Byakuya : Une histoire ? Ou ça ?).

Quant à tous les autres, je les remercie aussi et espère que l'année scolaire de Yurika et Chaussange se passent bien. (Puisqu'elles ont plus ou moins disparue, j'en déduis qu'elles ont du travail…ou le virus de la paresse ou d'un jeu ! xD)

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Yamamoto eut un frisson devant sa tasse de thé.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis ce matin, un très mauvais pressentiment.

Un de ces pressentiment qui vous mine le moral au point que vous avez du mal à boire du thé.

Quelque chose allait arriver, mais il n'arrivait à savoir quoi.

« Nom d'une tasse de thé… » Grommela-t-il.

Il prit une gorgée de son breuvage chaud avant de se remettre à réfléchir.

Il avait pourtant tout vérifié : Toutes les divisions marchent bien, à part la sixième qui a des papiers en retard puisque le capitaine est hors service depuis plus d'une semaine, Zaraki taicho est calme depuis la mission, Kurotsuchi n'a rien fait exploser, Natsumi est sous la surveillance de Retsu et Aizen est tranquille.

Alors, qu'est-ce qui cloche ?

Le soutaicho se mit à tourner en rond en marmonnant « Nom d'une tasse de thé » à tout bout de champs.

Il SAVAIT que quelque chose clochait, que quelque chose allait perturber le calme que connaissait le Sereitei.

Il SAVAIT qu'un cataclysme se préparait paisiblement dans l'ombre en se moquant de lui.

Il SAVAIT que quelque chose de gravissime l'empêchait d'apprécier son thé à sa juste valeur.

Mais quoi ?

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

_**A qui ai-je l'honneur si ce n'est pas Byakuya ?**_

Je restai un moment abasourdie, n'arrivant pas à comprendre correctement ce qui m'arrivait.

_**Youhou ! Pourrai-je savoir qui vous êtes ?**_

Ma mâchoire se décrocha brusquement, mes yeux s'exorbitèrent et mes cordes vocales se mirent en marche.

« GNEUAAAA ? » Hurlai-je en m'emparant vivement de mon zampakuto posé sur un mur.

_**Mais c'est une manie chez vous de faire autant de nuisances sonores ?**_

Mon zampakuto avait effectivement changé. Il n'était plus bleu acier mais mauve et sa garde était carrée et non plus en forme de trois cercles entrelacés.

_Nom. D'une. Supernova._

_**Kageyoshi Natsumi ?**_

_J'ai Senbonzakura qui hante désormais mon esprit…._

_**Merci, moi aussi cela me fait très plaisir.**_

_J'ai le zampakuto de Byakuya qui peut venir m'espionner !_

_**Ahem…Ceci n'est pas vraiment ce que je comptais faire.**_

_J'ai le copain de Tenshicho qui s'est invité dans mon esprit._

_**Ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, je-**_

_J'ai ce zampakuto qui a chanté Renée la taupe à Byakuya ! (Sur les conseils de Tenshicho)_

_**Oui, mais ça c'est ton zampakuto qui me l'a de-**_

_J'AI UNE BOMBE A RETARDEMENT DANS MA CERVELLE !_

_**Euh…plaît-il ?**_

_C'est Byakuya, j'en suis sûre, il n'a toujours pas digéré que je sois tombé sur lui alors qu'il était en train de se baigner !_

_**Je m'en souviens mais pourquoi en p-**_

_Il veut se venger en m'envoyant son zampakuto en émissaire !_

_**Finalement, je crois que sa réputation de folle n'est pas exagérée.**_

_Rhaa ! Le chien, je vais me venger ! Il a certainement pris Tenshicho en otage._

_**C'est fou comme la mauvaise foi règne.**_

_Vite, un plan !_

_**Bon, faisons un tour d'horizon en attendant qu'elle se calme.**_

Je me fige en entendant le commentaire de Senbonzakura.

Si jamais il « fait un tour d'horizon » cela veut dire qu'il va zieuter ce qu'il y a dans mon système neuronal ?

_VADE RETRO ARRIERE ! JE T'INTERDIS DE REGARDER MES FANTASMES ET MES RÊVES !_

…

…

Je sentis que j'avais gaffé.

_**Tiens, tiens, tiens. Des choses à me cacher ?**_

_N…Non, non, non ! Rieeen du tout ! C'est juste que je n'aime pas qu'on squatte mon es-_

Avant que je ne puisse finir ma phrase, je fus transportée de force dans mon monde intérieure, juste en face d'un samouraï masqué.

« Nyéhéhéhé…, jubila Senbonzakura en se frottant les mains, alors comme ça on a des choses à me cacher ? »

Ô. Mon. Dieu.

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Byakuya se plaqua contre un arbre, le corps ruisselant de sueur.

_Et je suis censé me reposer !_

« Bya-chooou ! Vieeens ici que l'on ait une petite discussion toi et moaaa ! Fit langoureusement un certain chapelier complètement fou.

- Plutôt mourir… », Marmonna le noble.

Tenshicho passa devant lui sans le voir, continuant à l'appeler.

Le Kuchiki bénit Kami-sama de lui avoir donné comme monde intérieur une forêt, avec des arbres étranges et colorés d'accord, pour qu'il puisse se cacher.

_Mais pourquoi diable ai-je le zampakuto de Kageyoshi ?_

C'était la question qu'il se posait depuis plus d'un quart d'heure.

Un quart d'heure où il n'arrêtait pas de courir partout pour échapper à ce zampakuto complètement…hem…dépourvu de cervelle.

Un quart d'heure de cauchemar où il bénissait tous les dieux de sa connaissance de connaître cette forêt comme sa poche.

« Byaaaaa-chooou ! Alleeeez ! Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de savoir deux ou trois trucs sur ma maîtresse ! » Minauda Tenshicho avec un sourire étrange.

L'interpellé rougit violemment.

Ce satané zampakuto est allé fouiner dans son esprit et avait bien entendu trouvé ce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il trouve.

_Mais c'est de la violation à l'état pure !_

Le Kuchiki maudit ce chapelier à la noix qui savait maintenant son attirance pour sa maîtresse, attirance que seul Senbonzakura connaissait jusqu'à maintenant.

« Allez mon futur beau-frère, viens me voir pour que l'on puisse tran-quil-le-ment discuter de ma gen-tille maîtresse. » Continuait de déblatérer le zampakuto à la théière volante.

Le capitaine de la sixième division grommela quelques mots indignes de sa position en se retenant de se jeter sur cette chose pour lui tordre le cou.

« Voyons, soit gentil et viens me voir ! » Poursuivait Tenshicho avant de boire une autre tasse de thé.

_Etrangle-toi avec que j'ai la paix !_

Le chef du clan Kuchiki se glissa discrètement hors de sa cachette pour essayer de trouver un endroit plus sûr.

Shcrack.

« Kami-sama » Souffla le Kuchiki.

Bien évidemment, une petite branche morte avait décidé de se poser juste au milieu de son passage.

Deux secondes plus tard, Tenshicho était devant lui, une tasse de thé à la main, avec un sourire éclatant.

« Saluut ! Tu sais que ce n'est pas gentil de me faire mariner comme ça ? Fit le zampakuto en faisant une légère moue moqueuse. Allez, je veux juste te parler. »

_Kami-sama tout puissant, je suis maudit._

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

_Au secoooours ! Mamaaaaan ! Sakuyaaaaa ! Papaaaaa ! Aidez-moaaaaaa !_

J'étais attachée à Monsieur l'arbre avec un samouraï psychopathe qui regardait consciencieusement TOUT ce que je ne voulais pas qu'il regarde.

« Je ne me serais jamais douté de ça. Commenta Senbonzakura assis sur une planète qui tournoyait autour de moi.

- Saleté, saleté, saleté, saleté…, pestai-je tout bas.

- J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à trouver ce genre de chose dans ton esprit, dit le zampakuto en me regardant.

- agnagnagna…, grognai-je.

- C'est absolument sidérant. J'ai bien aimé l'image de mon maître en neko soubrette, lâcha-t-il en souriant très certainement sous son masque.

- Espèce de…de…satellite abandonné ! Lançai-je dans une tentative désespérée de détourner son attention alors que mes joues s'empourpraient violemment.

- Mon dieu, je ne me remettrai jamais de cette insulte des plus imagée, fit le samouraï de Byakuya d'un ton distrait.

- Sale…sale….sale vilain zampakuto sous les jupes de son maître !

-….

-….

- Depuis quand Byakuya porte des jupes ? Déclara Senbonzakura.

-…

-…

- Ben. Je sais pas. C'est toi son zampakuto aux dernières nouvelles ! Rétorquai-je.

- …

- Bon, ben sale zampakuto sous le kimono de son maître ! »

Je sentis que je venais encore de faire une bêtise car le zampakuto du capitaine de la sixième division se mit à ricaner.

« Tu voudrais bien y être n'est-ce pas ? » Gloussa-t-il en réprimant un ricanement.

Je me mis à rougir violemment au sous-entendu de cette _chose_.

La conscience, inconscient du Kuchiki s'avança vers moi d'un pas lent tout en riant tout bas.

« Tu sais, moi aussi j'en sais des choses à propos de mon maître. » Murmura-t-il en s'asseyant juuuste à côté de moi.

Je déglutis péniblement sentant que quelque chose de bizarre et d'atroce allait arriver.

« Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? »

Je ne répondis pas. Un soupçon de fierté m'en empêchant je suppose.

« Vu toutes les jolies images que j'ai vu, je dirais au moins que mon maître te plait. »

Okay, c'est officiel, je hais ce zampakuto.

« Mais je veux savoir si c'est vraiment de l'amour ou juste un fantasme du moment. »

Bizarre, j'ai l'impression que le ton de Senbonzakura est devenu plus menaçant.

« Et pour être fixé, j'ai un moyen très simple et très efficace que ton zampakuto m'a appris »

Là, ça devient vraiment, mais VRAIMENT, flippant.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir recours à cette sordide technique mais bon, c'est tout de même Tenshicho qui me l'apprise. »

Il se répète mais cela ne me rassure pas pour autant.

« Bien, maintenant voici le moment d'user de ce moyen de persuasion qui a si bien marché sur Byakuya. »

Non, non, non ! Pitiéééé !

« C'est l'heure de…RENEE LA TAUPE !

-Nooooooon ! »

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

« Pourquoi es-tu si tendu ? Je ne vais pas de manger tu sais, fit Tenshicho d'un ton léger en sirotant son thé.

- Si vous me dîtes comment je fais pour me détendre dans cette position, je suis tout ouï, rétorqua Byakuya d'un ton acerbe.

- Ben, ce n'est pas confortable ? » S'étonna faussement le chapelier en prenant une gorgée de son eau infusée.

Le Kuchiki lui jeta un regard noir.

Il était en train de flotter dans les airs à cause de ce satané zampakuto et son violon avec son kimono qu'il devait tenir s'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'ouvre largement dévoilant ses formes.

_C'est officiel, je hais ce zampakuto._

Le chapelier fou de Natsumi ne sembla pas se préoccuper des regards noirs remplis de sous-entendus funestes à son sujet et se fit un autre thé.

« Je n'y peux rien-moi si tu t'échappes quand je veux te parler. » Finit par dire Tenshicho en attendant que son thé infuse.

L'ébène ne répondit pas, lui lançant à la place un regard glacé qui ferait geler n'importe quoi s'ils étaient autre part que dans son monde intérieur.

« Bon, maintenant il est temps pour nous d'avoir une petite discussion au sujet de ma chère et…bref, parlons de ma maîtresse, dit Tenshicho en s'asseyant en tailleur.

- …Soit, puisque je ne puis m'en soustraire, capitula Byakuya agacé.

- Bieeen ! Enfin un sujet d'entente ! Commençons, tu aimes ma petite Natsumi n'est-ce pas ? » Jubila le zampakuto de Kageyoshi.

Le Kuchiki hocha la tête en évitant le zampakuto du regard.

« Je n'ai pas entendu ta réponse, fit le zampakuto.

- Hn…oui, souffla le capitaine aux cheveux ébène.

- Oui quoi ? »

Il allait l'étriper celui-là.

« Oui je l'aime, marmonna le chef de clan en rougissant légèrement.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien entendu, dit son interlocuteur en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Oui, j'aime ta maîtresse, déclara Byakuya un peu plus fort.

- Comment ? Je suis un peu sourd en ce moment.

- Je suis amoureux de ta satanée maîtresse ! Hurla le Kuchiki au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Bieeen ! Voilà qui est mieux même s'il y a un mot en train ! » Babilla le chapelier en prenant une autre tasse de thé.

Il allait ébouillanter ce zampakuto avant de l'étriper.

« Atta-quons l'exercice pour dé-faire les Huns !

- Plaît-il ? »

Byakuya observa Tenshicho en train de chanter en jouant du violon.

_Pourquoi il chante celui-là ?_

Le noble continua à regarder le zampakuto, mille questions se bousculant dans sa tête.

Mais une question restait :

_Je ne rêve pas, ce zampakuto chante et joue bien ?_

« Comme un homme, sois plus violent que le cours du tor-rent ! »

Le Kuchiki ouvrit ses yeux d'au moins un millimètre devant cette découverte incroyable.

_Ce truc sait chanter et jouer…Incroyable…_

…

…

« Hem…Je crois que je me suis égaré non ? » Fit soudainement le chapelier.

- …

-HEY !

-Plaît-il ? Euh …En effet….

- Désolé, comme je regardai le bankai de quelqu'un de ta famille en action, cela m'a fait penser à Mulan. Dit Tenshicho en haussant les épaules.

- …

- Bon, mais, maintenant, il faut que tu oublies ce que tu viens d'entendre, murmura le zampakuto un sourire satanique aux lèvres, ce n'est pas contre toi mais je dois te faire oublier ça, question d'honneur. »

Là, Byakuya avait peur, très peur.

« Et quoi de mieux que René la taupe pour oublier ? » Fit Tenshicho un grand sourire sadique scotché aux lèvres.

_Noooooon !_

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Yamamoto prit sa vingt-neuvième aspirine.

Cela va faire DIX heures qu'il planchait sur ce foutu pressentiment à la noix et rien !

« Nom d'une tasse de thé ! » Gronda le soutaicho.

De fort mauvaise humeur, le capitaine de la première division dégomma une liasse de papier.

« Sou…soutaicho… », Bégaya Sasakibe livide.

Yamamoto fit volte-face, devenu aussi livide que son vice-capitaine.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Réussit-il à articuler.

- Il y a…deux personnes qui souhaiteraient vous voir de toute urgence… »

Et avant que Sasakibe ne puisse se pousser, deux shinigamis entrèrent en trombe dans le bureau, l'une avec une intraveineuse qu'elle trimballait, l'autre avec une infirmière, Ginrei et un médecin qui tentaient de la calmer.

« RENDEZ-MOI MON ZAMPAKUTOOOO ! »

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Vous n'y croyez pas hein ? Et ben si ! Un petit chapitre avant de retourner à l'école !

…..

Pourquoi je sens des ondes malsaines à mon encontre ?

Le petit délire sur Mulan c'était parce que j'écoutai la musique en écrivant ce chapitre.

Encore heureux que je n'écoutai autre chose. Mais bon, c'est une découverte majeure ! Tenshicho sait chanter !

Mais, chut ! Il ne faut pas le dire.

Sinon, j'aime Senbonzakura et Tenshicho.

Franchement, je les adore ces deux-là.

Mais je vais m'arrêter là car mon lit m'attend. (C'est parce qu'il est tard que je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir à un dialogue ! xD)

En espérant que cela vous ait plu et, surtout, en espérant des revieeeewwws !


	14. Chapter 14 : Le début de la fin

Muahahahaha ! Je suis là et bien là, gonflée à bloc pour de nouvelles aventures !

Comment ça tout le monde s'en fout ?

Nyahaha…Je vais me veeenger ! Il y aura tellement de bêtises que je vais vous tuer grâce à ma folie grandissante !

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! TREMBLEZ SHINIGAMIS !

Tenshicho : N'y faites pas attention, c'est juste qu'elle est obligée de rester sérieuse à l'école et donc tous les moyens sont bons pour se lâcher…

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

« Comment as-tu osé enlever mon chapelier d'amour !

- Et comment avez-vous osé me retirer mon samouraï !

- Comment as-tu osé le balancer contre un mur !

- Comment avez-vous osez martyriser Senbonzakura !

- Quoi ! Mais c'est LUI qui m'a traumatisé !

- Foutaises ! Mon zampakuto est beaucoup trop bien élevé pour faire une pareille infamie !

- Peuh ! Si lui il est bien élevé, moi je suis un saucisson vert cornu !

- Votre cerveau en est en effet apparenté !

- Quoi ! Et toi alors ! Moi au moins ma famille ne m'enfonce pas un balai dans les fesses dès la naissance !

- Donc vous insinuez que l'on vous l'a mis plus tardivement ?

- Non enfoiré aux bigoudis ! Ma famille n'est pas masochiste !

- Ah ? Pourtant j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle vous a fait subir des électrochocs.

- Stupide balai !

- Abjecte internée !

- Idiot d'ours polaire !

- Insignifiante drosophile !

- Espèce de lune jaune à pois vert !

- Petite méduse fluorescente !

- Calamar grillé !

- Pieuvre avariée !

- STOOOOOOP ! » Hurla Yamamoto au bord de la crise de nerf.

Byakuya et Natsumi ne retournèrent d'un même élan en continuant à s'injurier copieusement.

« Rappelez-moi quel AGE avez-vous ! S'emporta le soutaicho.

- C'est lui/elle qui a commencé ! » Rétorquèrent-ils avec une synchronisation parfaite.

Le doyen se massa les tempes en se demandant si ce n'étaient pas deux gosses de sept ans devant lui.

« Petite insolente ! Comment osez-vous me parler sur ce ton ! S'insurgea le noble.

- Et toi alors ! Comment oses-tu prendre cet air condescendant avec moi ! Gronda la concernée.

- Quel autre air pourrais-je prendre avec vous misérable limace dépourvue de système neuronal ? Répliqua-t-il.

- Si tu n'avais pas ce stupide balai aussi enfoncé qu'il cogne sur ta cervelle, tu saurais ! Répondit-elle acerbe.

- SILEEEEENCEEEEUH ! » S'écria le capitaine de la première division de nouveau en réprimant une envie de les envoyer tous les deux dans le mur.

Les deux fauteurs de troubles se turent de nouveau en se tournant vers lui.

_Je vais y arriver, je vais y arriver, je vais y arriver, je vais y arriver…_

« Bien, puis-je maintenant placer deux mots ? » Demanda Yamamoto avec un sourire crispé_. Mais pourquoi une telle épreuve Kamai-samaaaaa !_

Le chef du clan Kuchiki s'assit enfin sur un siège en reprenant contenance contrairement à Natsumi qui ronchonna en s'adossant au mur.

« Bon, donc vous avez échangé vos zampakutos **accidentellement **», dit-il en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot en fixant ses deux subordonnés.

Les deux hochèrent la tête de mauvaise grâce tout en en se lançant des regards remplis de sous-entendus funestes.

« Et puis-je savoir, **pourquoi** est-ce que vous êtes venus **me** voir ? Poursuivit le doyen en les regardant alternativement.

- PARCE QUE VOUS ÊTES LE CHEF DU GOTEI TRIPLE AND…Mmmmm !….. S'emporta Natsumi avant que Byakuya ne la bâillonne (ne voulant pas perdre définitivement l'usage de ses oreilles qui venaient de supporter son zamapkuto)

- J'aimerai savoir ce qui s'est passé lors de la mission de sauvetage car je pense que cela doit avoir un rapport avec cet échange…aie !, s'informa le capitaine de la sixième division d'un ton neutre avant de se faire mordre par la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

- ça t'apprendra à me bâillonner de la sorte ! Hurla la jeune scientifique en l'assassinant du regard.

- Désolé d'avoir sauvé mes appareils auditifs, stupide violoniste ! Rétorqua le noble.

- Crétin de noble ! Lança Natsumi hors d'elle (depuis un moment déjà)

- Scientifique factice ! Répliqua-t-il.

- Erreur de la nature ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Vous parlez de vous là », rétorqua-t-il.

Et pendant que nos deux protagonistes se disputaient, Yamamoto s'était figé d'horreur.

_La mission de sauvetage…Nom d'une tasse de thé…_

Il frémit en repensant à cette mission qui avait un tel tournant…Il ne fallait surtout pas que ces deux-là l'apprennent…

Ou s'en est fini de la Soul Society…

De tout le Sereitei….

Et même des districts du Rukongai les plus proches…

Et même la fin des tasses de thé….

A cette pensée, Yamamoto eut un long frisson.

« Hep ! Le vieux ! Vous allez nous répondre oui ou non ! S'énerva Natsumi qui avait fini par s'assoir sur le siège à côté du chef du clan Kuchiki qui regardait d'un air dédaigneux.

- Quel manque de politesse, siffla l'ébène entre les dents.

- La ferme toi ! En plus, c'est toi qui as posé la question ! Gronda la jeune fille.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que cela vous intéresse ? Persifla le Kuchiki.

- Parce que moi non plus je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! » Répliqua la folle aux cheveux bleus.

Il eut un silence durant lequel le soutaicho tenta de trouver un moyen de les faire sortir avant de devenir fou, ou d'avouer ce qui s'est passé pour se faire trucider après.

« Vous ne savez pas non plus ce qui s'est passé ? S'étonna légèrement Byakuya en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ben non. »

Les deux tournèrent immédiatement la tête vers le soutaicho qui se crispa immédiatement.

« Soutaicho…, commença le capitaine Kuchiki.

- Vous nous devez…, continua la jeune Kageyoshi.

- Des explications… » Acheva le noble.

_Ça ne sent pas bon du tout…._

« Alors ! Qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé nom d'une galaxie trouée ! » S'écria Natsumi, qui n'était décidément pas d'humeur patiente.

Elle s'approcha de lui d'un air menaçant, le prit par le col et le regarda de très près.

« Vous avez intérêt de nous dire ce qui s'est passé…, persifla-t-elle de mauvaises ondes émanant de son reiatsu.

- Urk…. »

Natsumi et Yamamoto regardèrent Byakuya qui les observait d'un air dégouté.

« Kageyoshi…Vous me donnez l'impression de l'embrasser… » S'expliqua le noble en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

Il eut un moment de flottement durant lequel un corbeau passa.

« NOM D'UNE SUPERNOVAE, VOUS ALLEZ NOUS DIRE OUI ? » Hurla la jeune fille en secouant le grand-père le plus puissant de la Soul Society comme un prunier.

Il n'avait plus qu'une solution.

Et ce n'était pas de carboniser son bureau avec cette folle et le noble.

« QU'ON LES FASSE SORTIIIIR ! » S'époumona Yamamoto au bord de la dépression nerveuse.

Immédiatement, plusieurs shinigamis, dont Retsu et Shunsui, entrèrent pour prendre la Kageyoshi femelle qui enguirlandait copieusement Yamamoto avant d'insulter et de frapper tout ce qui bougeait pendant que d'autres eurent la chance de juste escorter le Kuchiki vers la sortie.

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

« Il a osé. »

Son voisin hocha la tête.

« Il a osé les jeté dehors. »

Son compagnon hocha de nouveau la tête.

« Il faut dire qu'ils étaient pas d'une patience extraordinaire. »

L'autre acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Et qu'on y est peut-être allé un peu fort avant…

- …

- ça te dérangerait de te manifester vocalement Senbonzakura ? J'en ai ras la théière de parler à un mur.» Grogna Tenshicho en se plantant devant le samouraï.

Le zampakuto du Kuchiki ne dit rien, regardant droit devant lui.

Enfin, en apparence car c'est dur de savoir avec son masque.

« Senbonzakura, soupira le chapelier, ne me dit pas que tu es encore choqué parce que le soutaicho a mis ton maître dehors…

- Si…, répondit enfin l'interpellé.

- Bah. Ne t'inquiète pas, ton maître s'en remettra, assura le violoniste.

- Sûrement…, fit le zampakuto fleuri d'un ton morne.

- Par contre, je suis quasiment sûr que ma maîtresse bouillonne en ce moment, ricana le chapelier.

- En effet.

- Et je peux t'assurer que cela peut nous être très bénéfique dans notre plan pour mettre nos deux maîtres ensemble. » Jubila-t-il en se frottant les mains.

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

« NOM D'UNE NAINE BLANCHE FAISANT DES CLAQUETTES, COMMENT A-T-IL OSE NOUS FAIRE CA ! » M'extériorisai-je en détruisant un buste de Yamamoto avec un marteau trouvé _purement par hasard_.

Byakuya, assis en tailleur entre la bûche où j'aplatissais les bustes à la chaîne et une montagne d'autre buste de mon nouvel ennemi numéro un trouvés tous les deux _purement_ _par_ _hasard_, remit machinalement un buste du vieux sans un mot.

« IL SE CROIT INTOUCHABLE LE PEPE ! Qu'il CREVE ! M'écriai-je en écrabouillant l'autre buste.

Le Kuchiki m'observa de son éternel expression neutre tout en replaçant un énième buste de pierre.

« JE LE DETESTE ! » M'exprimai-je en écrasant plusieurs fois le même buste pour qu'il soit réduit en poussière.

Je repris mon souffle en replaçant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles.

C'est épuisant de s'extérioriser.

« Bon, ce vieux crouton nous cache quelque chose, dit-je en me tournant vers mon compagnon de fortune.

- …, fut la seule réponse de celui-ci qui remit mécaniquement un buste.

- Byakuya ? Appelai-je en haussant un sourcil.

- … »

Je me mis à agiter ma main devant ses yeux encre.

Il retira alors les boules quiès qu'il avait dans les oreilles.

« Vous avez fini de vous défouler ? Me demanda-t-il sans changer d'expression.

- Non, grognai-je, je te disais que papy Yama nous cache quelque chose.

- Merci mademoiselle Evidence, mais je le savais déjà », répliqua l'ébène d'un ton froid.

Je lui répondis en détruisant le buste.

« La question maintenant est pourquoi il nous cache quelque chose, grondai-je en m'apprêtant à dégommer le buste que Byakuya plaçait tranquillement,…plus à gauche s'il te plaît. » Fis-je.

Le capitaine de la sixième division s'exécuta sans rien dire puis Natsumi abattit son gros marteau sur la sculpture.

« Hélas. Nous ne pouvons pas forcer le soutaicho de nous le dire, déclara le Kuchiki d'un ton neutre.

- Groumph. Répondis-je.

- Ceci est très intéressant mais cela ne nous avance en rien, ironisa le noble aux cheveux ébène.

- Groumph.

- Bon, au moins, vous êtes mieux à détruire ces bustes du soutaicho qu'à vous venger sur de vraies personnes, commenta le chef du clan d'un ton neutre. »

Soudain, une ampoule s'alluma dans un coin de ma tête.

« Mais bien sûûûr ! Minaudai-je. La voilà la solution mon cher Kuchiki ! »

Ledit Kuchiki me regarda en exprimant légèrement sa surprise.

« Puisque papy Yama ne veut pas nous dire de plein gré ce que nous voulons alors nous le forcerons.

- Ne me dîtes pas que…

- Siiii mon cher, nous allons_ légèrement_ déglinguer la Soul Society.

- Mais…Il risque d'y avoir des dommages collatéraux.

- Hélas. Mais à la guerre comme à la guerre ! » Fis-je en écrabouillant mon dernier buste avec vigueur.

_Ooooh ouuuiiiii…. Douce vengeaaaance…._

J'éclatai d'un rire sadique.

« Viens Byakuya, fis-je, on a du pain sur la planche. »

L'interpellé ne bougea pas, me regardant soupçonneux.

_**Tu sais, Byakuya n'est pas du genre à bouger quand on lui demande.**_

_Hn. Je vois ça en…._

Il me fallut un moment pour me rappeler qui squattait mon esprit désormais.

_ARRIERE SAMOURAÏ DIABOLIQUE DE BYAKUYA ! Je t'ai tout dit alors ne chante plus !_

_**Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais chanter très chère.**_

…_Tu me fais peur là._

_**Pourquoi ? Je veux juste t'aider. Vois-tu, moi aussi je voudrai savoir ce qui s'est passé.**_

_Aaah…D'accord, je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre que tu m'aides comme ça._

_**Quelle est cette insinuation ?**_

Je préférai me taire et reconcentrer sur le maître de mon squatteur du moment.

« Ecoute Byakuya, je sais que t'es pas trop du genre à faire des plans tordus mais je t'assure que c'est nécessaire, assurai-je en plantant mon regard bleu acier dans ses yeux anthracites.

- …Les plans tordus comme vous dîtes font aussi des victimes innocentes.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il nous a fait ? Miaulai-je. Qui te dis qu'en fait papy Yama ne t'as pas fait des choses trèèès intimes ce qui a tellement choqué Senbonzakura qu'il en a perdu la mémoire et qu'il a fui chez moi parce que j'étais l'autre personne la plus proche ? »

Le capitaine de la sixième division blêmit comme la mort.

_**Aaarg ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à dire des trucs pareils ! Maintenant je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de cette image mentale !**_

Je ricanai en entendant Senbonzakura geindre.

Pauvre chou. C'était le but tu sais.

Tu te rends compte que ça pourrais très bien t'être arrivée aussi puisque Tenshicho est chez Byakuya.

…

…

Nom d'une galaxie en forme de chaussette…

Comme montés sur des ressorts, le noble et moi-même bondirent vers la sortie et nous partîmes à la vitesse de la lumière.

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Mayuri tournait en rond dans son laboratoire personnel tout en consultant son dossier sur les cas Kuchiki et Kageyoshi.

Il est marrant le soutaicho, je fais comment moi pour faire quelque chose si je n'ai rien d'autre que leur bilan de santé ?

Il soupira exaspéré que tout lui retombe sur lui alors que c'est la faute de ce stupide blond au bob vert !

Chkrak ! Boum ! Aieuh !

Le capitaine de la douzième division fit volte-face inspectant les environs.

Qu'est-ce que…

Il ne vit pas passer deux ombres qui entrèrent dans sa salle d'inventions finies.

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Bordel. Se prendre un truc en fer qui pendait au plafond, ça fait mal !

Merci capitaine Evidence, mais je m'en serai douté.

J'ignorai superbement Senbonzakura en humant l'air environnant.

Enfin de retour dans mon environnement.

« Kageyoshi, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais pourquoi est-ce que nous devons porter cette tenue ? M'interrompis Byakuya.

- Ben, c'est pour être en accord avec le paysage tiens ! Tu n'aimes pas ? » Répondis-je surprise.

Nous avions revêtu une tenue de savant fou typique : longue blouse blanche, gants en caoutchouc, pantalon noir, lunette contre les projections et cheveux attachés.

Pas d'écharpes, de kenseikans ou de mitaines, la sécurité avant tout ! (Même s'il ne touche à rien)

Nous étions dans mon laboratoire de Las Noches, situé dans une aile pratiquement déserte de la forteresse, laboratoire rempli de produits et d'expériences en tout genre venant de chez Szayel ou Mayuri.

Mais ça, j'ai préféré le taire car je ne suis pas sûr que Byakuya apprécie.

_**Effectivement…**_

« Bien. Mais puis-je savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là ? » Soupira le noble en cachant du mieux qu'il put son agacement.

Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur mes lèvres.

« Sent le pouvoir de cet endroooiiiiit ! Ici, je peux TOUT faire, TOUT créer, TOUT imaginer ! Fis-je une lueur d'intense satisfaction dans les yeux.

- D'accord, mais moi dans l'affaire je ne touche à rien…Alors pourquoi suis-je habillé en scientifique ? Rétorqua l'ébène en s'asseyant sur un tabouret.

- Parce que tu connais mieux le Gotei que moi, nous allons faire de graaandes choses toi et moi !

- Bien, mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi je dois m'habiller comme ça. »

Je restai la main en l'air avec mon sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres.

…

« C'est parce que nos autres tenues ne sont pas arrivées et que nous sommes désormais des rebelles.

- … ?

- Yes ! The first thing we'll do is…Scrawl the rules like a boss ! »

Oh oui…La Soul Society a intérêt à se préparer à coopérer…

« MWAhAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Je crois que je suis vraiment partie loin dans mon délire…

Et que Byakuya va devenir assez OOC….

Comment ça il l'était déjà ? Mais non, pas tant que ça !

…

Bon d'accord.

Il n'y a pas à dire, je me suis bien inspirée de Kuzco l'empereur mégalo.

Je n'y peux rien, je suis en train de regarder les disney.

Bref.

Pour « Scrawl the rules like a boss », cela vient d'une vidéo avec Kaiba qui s'appelle Like a Boss, mais je ne suis pas sure de l'orthographe de Scrawl.

Pour info, c'est grossier, je l'avoue ! Mais les plus jeunes n'iront pas regarder la signification hein ?

Sinon, j'ai longtemps réfléchi quand est-ce que je ferai apparaître le côté psychopathe et savant fou de mon personnage.

Ben voilà c'est fait.

Et je peux vous dire que la suite va être explosive (au sens propre et figuré.)

Mais trêve de bavardage, la suite apparaîtra je ne sais quand.

En plus, en ce moment je n'ai pas envie de faire des dialogues.

Reviews ? Commentaires ? Please !


	15. Chapter 15 : La réunion révélation1

Il est beau ! Il sent bon le sable chaud ! Voici un chapitre tout nouveau !

Enfin presque, une partie de ce chapitre est resté le même. Mais c'est pas grave ! Le vrai nouveau, c'est-à-dire le prochain, va arriver bientôt !

Et merci à Arienlys pour le conseil de relire tous mes chapitres (et de m'avoir botté les fesses aussi) ! J'ai pu en même temps trouver que le dernier n'était pas top pour la suite que je prévoyais donc, zou ! Changé !

Mais c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à me disperser quand j'écris (c'est drôle, ça ne m'arrive jamais au lycée *gros yeux*) et à avoir des idées en touffe qui arrivent de toute part…pour d'autres histoires !

Voilàà ! Assez de blabla et bonne lectuuure !

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Une pièce sombre juste éclairée par les multiples fioles contenant des produits de toutes les couleurs, certains changeant même de couleurs, trembla légèrement à une explosion modérée venant du fond.

« Muahahahaha…Vengeaaaance… » Jubilait la silhouette occupée à mélanger deux liquides.

La mixture rouge vif obtenue tremblait dans son erlenmeyer, comme si elle allait prendre vie d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Patience petite potion, maman va bientôt finir de te créer » Miaula la scientifique avec un sourire malsain.

Doucement, mais sûrement, elle mit sa préparation à chauffer la faisant devenir orange.

« Nyahahahaha… Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps ma mignonne. » Minaudait-elle.

Elle ajouta quelques gouttes d'un étrange liquide ocre dégageant une fumée bleue.

« Uuuuuune, deeeuuuux, troooois, quaaaatre…. » Compta-t-elle une lueur folle dans les yeux.

La mixture vira doucement à l'argent avec des reflets dorés.

« Huiiiit, neeeeuuuuuf, diiiiiix ! »

Un peu plus loin, assis dans un fauteuil sphérique, Byakuya se demanda si les produits que créait Natsumi ne dégageaient pas des vapeurs toxiques pour la rendre ainsi. Un vrai clone féminin de Kurotsuchi.

_D'un autre côté, les scientifiques sont toujours comme ça…_

Le chef du clan Kuchiki croisa les jambes en agitant un éventail dans une vaine tentative de se rafraichir.

_Mais pourquoi fait-il aussi chaud dans les laboratoires de savant fou ?_

Le Kuchiki soupira, se demandant si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de suivre cette folle.

_Non, en fait c'était une très mauvaise idée._

_**Fufufufu…Dis-moi mon petit Kuchiki, qui cohabite avec toi depuis deux jours ?**_

Le noble déglutit en percevant parfaitement la menace sous-entendue par ce stupide chapelier.

_**Stupide ? Non mais un peu de respect ! **_

Il préféra ignorer le zampakuto, cherchant quoi faire pour s'occuper à part compter le nombre de fioles étalées devant lui.

_**T'as pensé aux nuages ? C'est très divertissant de les compter aussi.**_

_Plaît-il ? Mais où vois-tu des nu-_

Soudain, une explosion retentit projetant un souffle qui fit voleter ses longs cheveux ébène.

« MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

_Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu créer ?_

_**Une bombe à l'essence de banane !**_

_Plaît-il ?_

Ne comprenant rien à ce que racontait Tenshicho, le capitaine de la sixième division avisa alors la lueur sadique percevable dans les yeux bleus acier de la jeune shinigami.

« Admire l'achèvement mon chef-d'œuvre. » Babilla-t-elle.

Elle brandit son erlenmeyer empli de la sa création argenté auréolée d'un nuage doré et une boîte.

« Une fois que je vais ajouter le permanganate de potassium, ce sera prêt ! »

Le frère de Rukia frémit légèrement.

_Mais pourquoi veut-elle le faire devant moi ?_

La jeune fille fit ouvrir la boîte par le noble qui ne put s'y opposer vu le regard de sadisme pur qui le fixait.

_Kami-sama…._

_**Allez, plus vite tu le feras, plus ce sera fini !**_

_Quel encouragement rassurant._

L'ébène retira donc le couvercle.

_Adieu monde cruel. Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter ça mais bon…_

« Aaaaaaaaarg ! Il n'y en a PLUS ! » Hurla Natsumi complètement sous le choc.

Le Kuchiki faillit tomber de son siège.

Heureusement qu'il a été « entraîné » à ne pas céder à la surprises (ou à n'importe quel sentiment).

_**Hn. Je te ferai craquer moi, entraîné ou pas.**_

Byakuya préféra faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et observa la scientifique complètement figée.

« Comment ai-je pu négliger une telle chose ? » Ne cessait-elle de répéter.

Elle se mit à tourner en rond, murmurant diverses choses.

_Cela n'augure rien de bon…_

« Bien, dit-elle en fixant le capitaine qui sentait que quelque chose allait dérailler encore, nous allons devoir aller en chercher. »

_Pourquoi le sentais-je venir ?_

« Et pour cela, nous allons pouvoir inaugurer nos tenues de rebelles camouflés ! »

_?_

« Byakuya ! Toi qui connaît la Soul Society bien mieux que moi avec un GPS, tu vas aller au laboratoire de Tonton Mayuri pour lui subtiliser du permanganate de potassium, continua la jeune fille en s'avançant vers un coffre fermé à clé.

- ….

- Tonton range toujours son permanganate de potassium sur la troisième étagère à gauche de la porte menant à son laboratoire privé, poursuivit-elle en ouvrant le coffre.

- ….

- Si jamais il est là, tu peux toujours lui demander en précisant que c'est pour moi, précisa-t-elle en sortant quelque chose du coffre.

- Qu'est-ce que cette étrange chose ? Demanda le Kuchiki en blêmissant.

- Ben, c'est ta tenue de rebelle camouflé pourquoi ? » Fit innocemment la jeune scientifique aux cheveux bleu métal.

Devant le noble se dévoilait quelque chose de non identifié ressemblant à une combinaison de cuir moulante avec des bottes en cuir montantes, des gants et une ceinture, tous noirs.

« Non, mais tu as dû confondre avec la tienne non ? Articula l'aristocrate en priant Kami-sama de toutes ses forces.

- Ben non pourquoi ? T'as vu la taille ! » Protesta son interlocutrice.

_Kami-sama je vous hais._

« Finalement je crois que cela ne me dérange pas tant que ça de ne pas savoir si le soutaicho m'a fait des trucs bizarres », murmura l'ébène en reculant lentement vers la porte.

Son acolyte temporaire tiqua immédiatement en se tournant menaçante.

« Tu oses vouloir me laisser tomber ? Siffla Kageyoshi en le foudroyant du regard.

- _**Comment oses-tu préférer le soutaicho à ma maîtresse !**_ Fulmina Tenshicho dans son esprit.

- Tu devrais m'être reconnaissant de ce que je fais ! Appuya-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

- _**Tu devrais te prosterner devant son génie !**_ Hurla son zampakutô.

- Cette tenue est sublime !

- _**Je dirai même plus, parfaite !**_

- Elle est parfaite pour qu'on me saute dessus… » Rétorqua Byakuya qui s'était retrouvé plaqué au mur avec un scientifique psychopathe devant lui.

Un grand silence suivit.

_**Ça c'est pas faux.**_

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

« Shinigamis, l'heure est grave » Déclara solennellement Yamamoto en fixant les capitaines, les vices-capitaines et d'autres shinigamis.

Un silence suivit. Cela faisait plus dramatique et classe.

« Nous devons faire face à un très grand danger », continua le soutaicho.

Un brouhaha se leva après sa déclaration.

« Des Menos Grande vont nous attaquer en masse ? Demanda Kenpashi avec un sourire de psychopathe.

- Non, plus grave que ça.

- Aizen va lancer son plan machiavélique ? Fit alors Shunsui sérieux pour une fois.

- Non, encore plus grave.

- Y a plus grave ? S'étonna Ichigo en croisant les bras.

- Les aliens vont envahir la Terre ! » S'exclama Yashiru en sautillant.

Un grand silence passa tranquillement.

« Euh….Je ne pense pas…, finit par dire son tuteur.

- C'est bien plus grave, approuva Yamamoto. Cela a un rapport avec _l'incident_. »

Un « aaaaah ! » collectif retentit tandis qu'Ichigo se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

« C'est vrai que j'ai vu pleins d'affiches collés et des escouades passer, fit Soi Fong.

- Ah ? Moi j'ai rien vu, dit Renji.

- Donc, nous sommes réunis à cause de cet incident, reprit le soutaicho.

- Euuuh…C'est quoi l'incident au juste ? Demanda Ichigo qui réfléchissait depuis dix bonnes secondes sur la question.

- Tu te souviens de mon invention Ichigo ? Intervint Kisuke.

- Oui, tu m'as poursuivi en agitant une sucette pour que je l'essai ! Grogna l'orange.

- Ben. On l'a essayé et…, avoua l'homme au bob vert en agitant son éventail.

- Vous avez poursuivi quelqu'un d'autre avec une sucette ? Le coupa le shinigami remplaçant.

- Euuuuh…Pas vraiment…Ils n'étaient pas volontaires en fait…, fit Kisuke en agitant son éventail de plus en plus.

- Mais on était pressés et Kurotsuchi ne retrouvait pas les commandes de son téléporteur, le défendit Shunsui en s'attirant les foudres de son collègue de la douzième.

- Vous osez insinuer que tout est de ma faute ? Gronda celui-ci.

- Non, non, mais c'est un paramètre à prendre en compte…, déclara le capitaine de la huitième division.

- Bref, donc la machine a foiré ? Intervint Ichigo.

- Ouais. Ben c'est pas la première fois, grommela Yamamoto.

- Ce ne serait pas SI grave si ce n'était pas Kageyoshi et Kuchiki taicho les victimes, ajouta le capitaine Hitsugaya.

- QUOI !

- Bref. Selon les analyses d'Unohana taicho et de Kurotsuchi taicho, les zampakutos et le reiatsu de ces deux-là ont été mélangé. Continua Yamamoto.

- Les zampakuto ont été intervertis, pas mélangés, corrigea Retsu en souriant.

- Et ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda Sado intrigué.

- Un processus d'échange a commencé. Répondit simplement Mayuri.

- C'est-à-dire ? Grogna Ichigo.

- Probablement que leurs caractères vont se mélanger voire même leurs apparences. », informa Retsu toujours souriante.

Alors que tout le monde buvait du thé, tous recrachèrent la boisson imitant ainsi des jets d'eau.

« QUEEEUA ? » Hurlèrent-ils tous alors.

- On n'était pas au courant de ça ! S'étrangla Jyuushiro tandis que Shunsui lui tapotait le dos.

- Ah ? Aurai-je oublié de mentionner ce détail ? » Fit innocemment Retsu en dégageant une aura plus noire que celle de la colère de Kenpashi.

Tous déglutirent difficilement.

« Breef…ça veut dire que Kuchiki taicho va devenir un scientifique psychopathe voulant tout faire exploser ? » Demanda finalement Hisagi devenu blême.

Une vision d'horreur peuplée d'un Scientifique aux cheveux ébène riant comme un dangereux psychopathe se forma dans tous les esprits.

« Quelle horreur, murmura Shunsui.

- Kami-sama, continua Ichigo.

- J'ai peur, approuva Kira.

- ça pourrait être intéressant pour mes recherches », déclara Mayuri évasif.

Tous les regards se détournèrent vers le scientifique.

« Enfin, le côté psychopathe, taicho l'avait déjà, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat», grommela Renji.

La savate de Rukia sur sa tête fut sa réponse.

« Comment oses-tu babouin indigne, nii-sama n'est PAS psychopathe ! Hurla la petite brune.

- Aieuh ! Mais ça fait-, riposta Renji qui commençait à se faire copieusement massacrer par la brunette.

- Je t'interdis de dire du mal de nii-sama ! Le contra-t-elle.

- Maaaais…C'est pas ma faute s'il est comme ç-aie ! Se plaignit le tatoué.

- Ose encore dire des inepties sur nii-sama et tu dormiras sur le canapé ! » Le coupa-t-elle.

Un grand silence entrecoupé des bruits de savates suivit cette déclaration.

« Dormir ? Finit par dire Ichigo.

- Canapé ? Continua Ishida.

- J'ai faim ! S'écria Yashiru.

- Bientôt tu vas manger, répondit Kenpashi.

- Vous êtes en couple ? » Fit finalement le capitaine Ukitake.

Les deux intéressés virèrent au rouge écarlate arrêtant d'ailleurs Rukia dans sa fabrication de purée de Renji.

« C'est pas vrai ! C'est juste que ce crétin a fait flambé son appart' ! Se justifia rapidement la brunette.

- On vous croie…, pensèrent les présents.

- Je vous en supplie, ne dîtes rien à taicho ou je vais vraiment avoir à faire avec son mode psychopath-aie ! Supplia le rouge avant de se recevoir une frappe.

- Nii-sama n'est pas psychopathe mais protecteur ! Rétorqua Rukia en le frappant encore une fois.

- _Ce qui équivaut à dire la même chose avec lui…,_ pensèrent de nouveau les présents.

- Bon, ce n'est pas que cela ne m'intéresse pas, mais il y a quelque chose de plus grave que ces deux-là…Beaucoup plus grave… », commença Kisuke.

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

_Je suis dans mon baain ! Il est bon mon baaain !_

_**Pitié, TAIS-TOI !**_

_Il est bieeeeen chauud ! Il est comme il faaaaut !_

_**Tu. Vas. Te. Taire !**_

Je souris satisfaite. Senbonzakura allait payer pour Renée la taupe.

_Il y a plein de buuulles ! Elles sont belles mes buuulleuhs !_

_**Je vais te tuer un jour ou l'autre.**_

_Moi aussi je t'aime._

J'appréciais encore mon bon bain moussant parfumé aux fruits rouges lorsque j'entendis un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre brusquement.

_Aaah ? Déjà de retour ?_

J'entendis alors la même porte se claquer.

_Ah ben il a pas l'air content._

Je regardai alors l'eau de mon bain chaud qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus froide.

_Il est pas content du tout Byakuya même._

_**Nooon ? Sans rire !**_

J'ignorai le sarcasme de Senbonzakura qui commençait lui aussi à émettre des ondes négatives.

« Alors ? » Lançai-je au cas où.

Aucune réponse mais cela ne m'étonna pas. Quand on voit l'eau qui commence à geler, c'est qu'il n'est pas enclin à parler.

Je m'extirpai alors de mon bain avant de finir congelée vivante et je mis mon pantalon et ma veste en cuir (qui pour une fois ne me faisaient pas fondre) pour sortir avec prest-

Zouip ! Chbonk ! Aieuh !

Ces onomatopées étranges c'est d'abord le bruit de mon pied qui glisse sur la savonnette puis ma tête qui rencontre le sol et enfin la manifestation vocale de ma douleur.

Ça me rappelle bizarrement la fois où je suis tombée sur le glaçon de l'autre côté de la porte. Les salles de bain ne doivent pas m'aimer.

Je me relevai ensuite en me frottant la tête, j'ouvris la porte, je fis un pas et je me retrouvai avec un Kuchiki de très mauvaise humeur.

« Le permanganate de potassium ? » Dis-je finalement puisque je n'avais rien d'autre à dire.

Un regard polaire me répondit.

« Comme tu me l'as dit plusieurs fois, je ne décrypte pas ton langage.

- Il y a des patrouilles de shinigamis dans chaque couloir de la douzième division, répondit l'ébène.

- Gneuh ? C'est nouveau ça !

- Mais regardez plutôt cela », rétorqua Byakuya en me tendant une feuille.

RECHERCHES

Je sens déjà un truc foireux.

KUCHIKI BYAKUYA ET KAGEYSHI NATSUMI

Ouais, avec en prime une photo de nous où Byakuya a l'air d'un serial killer et moi je ressemble à…rien mais je me fais peur à moi-même.

_**Tu sais que cela ne veut pas dire grand-chose ta phrase ?**_

_Va embêter quelqu'un d'autre._

DANGERS POUR LA SOUL SOCIETY

_**Quoi ?**__ / Hein ?_

TOUTE PERSONNE LES AYANT APERCU OU AYANT DES INFORMATIONS SUR EUX DOIT SE RENDRE AUPRES D'UN CAPITAINE

….

EXTRÊMEMENT DANGEREUX, NE PAS S'EN APPROCHER

_Et pourquoi pas, attention limaces à la nitroglycérine qui vont à la vitesse de la lumière ?_

_**Quel rapport ?**_

_C'est tout aussi débile._

_**Ton humour est aussi douteux que celui de mon maître.**_

_Tu devrais te regarder aussi._

« C'est quoi ce gag ?

- C'est un avis de recherche, me répondit l'aristocrate en croisant les bras.

- J'avais remarqué, grommelai-je. Mais ça veut dire qu'on est des ennemis ?

- D'après vous. » Répliqua mon vis-à-vis d'un ton glacial.

_Ils sont stupides, idiots, crétins ou complètement dépourvus de cervelle ces shinigamis ?_

Un vent glacé s'immisça dans mon corps.

_A l'exception de ton maître Senbonzakuraaaaa !_

_**J'y compte bien petite téméraire.**_

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, on est des ennemis pour papy Yama et les autres. » Dis-je légèrement crispée devant l'ébène et son zampakuto.

Byakuya acquiesça de mauvaise grâce.

_Nom d'une supernovæ, ça c'est ce que j'appelle un revirement de situation._

Je croisai les bras en réfléchissant. Cet événement chamboulait tous mes plans puisque même Byakuya était recherché. Il ne pourra pas se promener tranquillement sans avoir une armée de shinigami à ses trousses.

Je me mis à avoir mal à la tête en réfléchissant et je sentis quelques vertiges.

_**Ça va ?**_

Senbonzakura qui s'inquiète pour moi…Mon dieu, je commence à délirer. Mais je réponds quand même.

_Oui, oui._

Je repris contenance devant l'aristocrate qui commençait à me regarder intrigué avant de me remettre à réfléchir à comment faire éviter ces troupeaux de shinigamis.

_**D'un autre côté, mon maître a l'habitude avec ses groupies.**_

Je lui suis reconnaissante de revenir à notre sujet avant de me replonger dans me pensées.

Je me mis à faire les cent pas en tordant mon esprit dans tous les (déjà qu'il était pas mal tordu) sens pour savoir quoi faire. Dire que cela ne faisait que deux jours que je planchai sur mon plan !

_**Cet avis de recherche me fait penser à celui envoyé lorsqu'Aizen a trahit la Soul Society.**_

Un sourire lumineux s'étira soudainement sur mon visage à l'entente de cette remarque.

« Tu sais quoi Byakuya ? J'ai des gens à te présenter. »

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Mouahahahahahaha ! Vous n'y croyiez plus ? Et bien voici le nouveau chapitre 15 ! Quant au seize, il ne devrait pas tarder ! Dans deux jours tout au plus !

Mais qu'arrive-t-il à Byakuya et Natsumi ? Qu'est-ce que Kisuke va raconter ? Un moment de sérieux dans cette fiction délirante !

Comment va réagir Aizen et les arrancars ? Est-ce que Byakuya va survivre ?

Le suspense et insoutenable mais je ne vais pas vous faire poireauter longtemps ! La suite, demain si l'inspiration ne me quitte pas entre temps…

Signé : La crétine qui part avec son lasso attacher l'inspiration.


	16. Chapter 16 : la réunion révélation 2

Hello !

Que vois-je ? Qu'ai-je vu ? Je peux mettre une image pour ma fiction ? OHOHO ! Trèès intéressant !

Oui, ça fait tellement longtemps que je viens de remarquer ! *sourire*

En passant, si vous avez la mauvaise idée de ne pas avoir lu le nouveau 15…Ben vous feriez mieux de le lire avant parce que vous allez vous demandez c'est quoi ce gag !

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

La réunion de la révélation 2 ou comment casser une ambiance dramatique par Inoue…

Ou

Comment l'auteur ne peut pas rester sérieuse très longtemps…

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

« En êtes-vous sûr ? Finit par dire le soutaicho en fusillant l'homme au bob.

- Sûr et certain, répondit celui-ci, j'ai fait et refait mes analyses et mes calculs. J'ai même vérifié sur mes cobayes. Si nous ne retrouvons Kuchiki taicho et Kageyoshi-san dans moins de trois jours, leurs reiatsus deviendra beaucoup trop importants pour eux et risque à ce moment-là d'imploser.

- Quelle horreur, murmura Ukitake. Et n'y a-t-il aucun moyen d'arrêter ça ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, dit Urahara, c'est la première fois qu'un tel phénomène arrive.

- Mais quel est le problème exact ? S'emporta Mayuri.

- Le problème est que leurs reiatsus ont été mélangés contre leur gré, donc leurs personnalités risquent de se mélanger ce que leur reiatsu resté intact en eux refuse. C'est un rejet qui va se passer, un rejet de l'autre reiatsu intrus pour eux. Pour pallier à cette intrusion, ils vont grandir de plus en plus jusqu'à pouvoir étouffer l'autre. La vitesse à laquelle le reiatsu de Kageyoshi grandissait durant son coma à la quatrième était absolument effroyable, en deux jours il a presque doublé, expliqua le blond.

- Ce qui veut dire que son reiatsu va encore doubler dans deux jours ? Déclara Inoue.

- Oui, et c'est la même chose pour Kuchiki-taicho, j'ai vérifié auprès de son médecin, sauf que c'est un peu plus lent, affirma le scientifique.

- Leur corps ne va pas supporter une si grande augmentation, conclut sombrement Unohana.

- Nii-sama…, murmura Rukia mortifiée.

- Exact, c'est ce qui va sûrement pour Kageyoshi-san car le reiatsu de Kuchiki-taicho est très certainement trop puissant pour être facilement repoussé par le sien. Néanmoins, on peut toujours réussir à sauver Kuchiki-taicho car, même si nous ne connaissons pas exactement la puissance de Kageyoshi, on sait qu'il est plus faible donc il suffit juste de retirer un tout petit peu de reiatsu pour arrêter la progression, répliqua Kisuke avec un maigre sourire. Mais il faut le trouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avertit le blond.

- Et comment va évoluer leurs corps à cette augmentation inhabituelle de leur reiatsu ? S'inquiéta Rukia de plus en plus pâle.

- Ils vont certainement se sentir mal au début, des maux de tête, des évanouissements même mais, au rythme où ça allait on va devoir affronter l'autre stade, le second stade sera un changement de leur comportement, expliqua l'homme au bob.

- Oui, donc l'échange de personnalité annoncée par Retsu, acquiesça Shunsui.

- En fait, ce changement sera dû à la défense placée par l'autre reiatsu qui va vouloir progresser et cela va encore accélérer le processus. D'où les trois jours, voire moins, qui nous reste », acheva Kisuke.

Un silence de mort s'installa de nouveau.

« Et Kageyoshi ? Elle peut s'en sortir ? Je vous entends causer que de l'autre. Demanda abruptement Zaraki.

- « L'autre » comme vous l'appelez est un capitaine, nous en avons déjà perdu trois alors il vaudrait mieux éviter de le perdre aussi, rétorqua Soi Fong.

- Elle n'est pas non plus insignifiante ! S'emporta Kurotsuchi.

- Ouaaais ! » Approuvèrent Yashiru et Kenpashi à l'unisson.

Ceux-ci se regardèrent un moment avant de fusiller du regard le blond au bob promettant mille souffrances.

« Il est certain que nous ne la laisserons pas tomber, tempéra Unohana en lançant un sourire funeste à Urahara.

- Idiot ! Ça t'apprendra à jouer avec ce que tu ne connais pas ! Fulmina Mayuri.

- Dis celui qui fait des expériences sur tout et n'importe quoi », ironisa Shunsui.

Son collègue de la douzième division le liquéfia du regard.

« Mais voyons ! Soyons optimiste ! Il pourrait y avoir pire ! Dit joyeusement Inoue. Il pourrait ne plus avoir de concombres sur terre et on ne pourrait plus du coup faire des tartes aux concombres et à la glace au chocolat ! Ce qui entraînerait le monopole du poireau et la multiplication de la maladie de la patate !»

Un nouveau silence de mort s'abattit juste après sa déclaration.

« Inoue…Sois gentille et tais-toi…. » Soupira Ichigo.

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

« Kageyoshi, je répète pour la septième fois ma question, qui sont les gens que vouez me présenter ? Me redemanda sèchement mon acolyte ébène.

- Si je te le dis, ce ne sera pas une surprise, répondis-je angélique.

- Je ne veux pas de surprise dans ce genre de situation ! Rétorqua le Kuchiki acide.

- Maieuh ! T'es méchant ! Pleurnichai-je faussement.

- Je sais, Renji me le répète tous les jours », répliqua-t-il.

_Saleté de Renji. Il ne pouvait pas le traiter autrement ?_

_**Franchement, tu penses vraiment que Byakuya aurait craqué parce que tu l'aurais traité de méchant ?**_

_La ferme Senbonzakura._

Une heure, cela allait faire une heure que j'essayai de le convaincre de bouger ses nobles fesses pour aller voir Aizen.

_Il peut pas être un gentil sbire en admiration devant mon géni ?_

_**Je te rappelle que c'est lui le capitaine.**_

_Ouais bon, détail mineur !_

Je regardai de nouveau le capitaine de la sixième division, qui me regarda aussi assis sur un fauteuil les bras croisés.

« Bon, allez quoi, tu me fais confiance non ? Tentai-je alors les yeux larmoyants.

- Non. »

Sec, concis, net, Kuchiki. Je le hais.

Je soupirai de nouveau avant de m'assoir devant lui en le regardant fixement dans les yeux. Il continua lui aussi de me fixer.

….

….

(Cinq minutes plus tard)

….

….

_**Trop passionnant votre échange.**_

_Mais tu ne peux vraiment pas te la fermer ?_

Mes yeux commencèrent tout à coup à me piquer et je me sentis bizarre, un coup de pompe soudain mélangé à une petite migraine.

Devant moi, Byakuya me regardait en haussant un sourcil avant de s'approcher. Je m'aperçus alors qu'il était aussi plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Un problème Kageyoshi ? Demanda-t-il neutre.

- C'est bon…Un malaise passager », répondis-je abruptement.

Le Kuchiki me regarda dubitatif avant de poser une main sur mon front. Elle est glacée sur ma peau mais en même temps cela ne me dérange pas plus que ça.

_**T'es sûre que ça va ? Ton monde intérieur commence à devenir étrange.**_

Je n'écoutai même plus Senbonzakura, je me sentais vraiment bizarre comme si un virus étrange venait de se manifester.

« Je vais bien… » Murmurai-je à l'intention de l'ébène.

Et je m'évanouis juste après.

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Quand je me réveillai, environ une heure plus tard, j'étais allongée dans mon lit, confortable calée contre des oreillers.

_**Je vais bien ! Je vais bien ! Mon œil ! Tu te rends compte que tu nous as fait une peur bleue ?**_

…_._

_**Bon, ce n'est pas le plus important. Il faut vraiment que je te parle de ton monde intérieur, il est complètement cham-**_

_Mais quelle est donc cette outrecuidante douleur qui me ceint le crâne ?_

_**Hein ?**_

J'ignorai superbement Senbonzakura qui osait pousser un borborygme inacceptable en ma présence tandis que mon regard bleuté tomba sur la fine silhouette posée comme une muse sur une ravissante commodité de la conversation qui épousait délicatement sa forme fine.

_**Naatsumi ? Es-tu sûre d'aller bien ?**_

_Mais bien entendu cher zampakuto, si je n'allais point bien, je ne serai pas là à admirer les courbes de votre maître._

_**Maismaismais….Tu as un vocabulaire encore plus moyenâgeux que celui de Byakuya !**_

_Qu'ouïs-je ? Mon lexique ne vous sied pas ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, ceci ne vous concerne en aucun cas._

_**Et en plus elle me vouvoie…Nom d'un cerisier.**_

_Mais bien entendu que je vous vouvoie. Cela serait un manque de respect en votre égard vous qui êtes le zampakuto d'un aristocrate de haute caste._

_**Ô mon masque…**_

Je me levai alors avec grâce pour amener ma personne vers la délicieuse personne assoupie pour le moment, une mèche de sa chevelure ébène glissant impunément sur son visage opalin. Celle-ci se mut légèrement dans son sommeil avant d'entrouvrir ses paupières.

« Bonjour bel endormi, Morphée vous a-t-il accordé le repos convenu de vos efforts ? » Dis-je en souriant.

Byakuya me regarda fixement avant de cligner plusieurs fois les yeux.

« Que vous arrive-t-il donc sir Kuchiki ? Votre sommeil fut-il troublé par quelques incommodités de votre corps ? » M'enquis-je.

_**Sir ? Même moi je ne l'appelle pas comme ça !**_

« Certes, les commodités de la conversation ne sont guère aptes à la récupération de notre énergie. Voulez-vous vous déplacer pour profiter du temple du sommeil ? » Continuai-je.

Byakuya me regarda de plus en plus bizarrement avant de se rouler en boule pour se rendormir.

_Mais que lui arrive-t-il ? Est-il souffrant ?_

_**Euuh…Non, c'est toi qui l'a persuadé qu'il rêvait éveillé.**_

_Et pourrai-je savoir quelles sont les raisons ?_

_**Beeen…Ton vocabulaire, et ton caractères, ne sont plus du tout comme…avant.**_

_Comme avant ? Qu'insinuez-vous donc cher Senbonzakura ? Aurai-je manqué en courtoisie envers votre maître ?_

_**Eeeuuuuh…..non…enfin…euh….**_

Un doute me prit et je me levai d'un bond en posant mon regard sur l'ébène personne retournée au pays de songes.

« Cela ne se peut…Aurai-je manqué de respect à une personne d'une caste supérieure à la mienne ? Aurai-je eu la vilenie de lâcher des propos abjectes pour ses chastes oreilles ? » Murmurai-je horrifiée.

_**Eeeeeeuuuuh….Non mais…**_

« Ô flambeau de la nui ! Ô lumière de la vie scintillant en ce moment au milieu de la voûte céleste ! Punissez-moi de mes vices ! Embrasez mes erreurs passées ! Que nul répit ne me soit accordé tant que je n'aurais pas payé ces affronts innommables ! » Déclamai-je en m'agenouillant devant la mince fenêtre.

Soudain, je me sentis plongée dans un absurde de monde avant de me faire assommer par Senbonzakura.

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Senbonzakura observa la jeune fille s'effondrer.

« Là, c'est grave. » Marmonna-t-il.

Son monde intérieur semblait particulièrement instable depuis quelques temps, comme s'il commençait à se désagréger pour ensuite se reconstruire. Les planètes étaient devenues statiques, les longs filaments s'étaient opacifiés et l'arbre au milieu du monde intérieur semblait grandir tout en mourant lentement.

_Et toute cette énergie qui circule et qui s'amplifie de plus en plus…C'est vraiment étrange._

Le samouraï ferma les yeux et se concentra. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que l'énergie qui circulait lui était familière, très familière, mais il n'arrivait à repérer sa source. Il soupira agacé avant de se tourner vers l'arbre géant à côté de lui.

_Habituellement, c'est cet arbre la source d'énergie mais celle qu'il produit décroit de plus en plus._

Et maintenant, il devait y avoir une nouvelle source en train de naître, quelque part dans ce monde, au détriment de celle existante. Reste à trouver où et sous quelle forme.

_Hé bien. Quel casse-tête !_

Le zampakuto de Byakuya s'assit en tailleur tout en réfléchissant. Où pouvait bien se trouver cette source ? Ce monde est tellement différent du sien qu'il ne saurait si quelque chose de nouveau était apparu !

« Bonjour monsieur !

- Bon-»

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Dans l'autre monde intérieur, Tenshicho regarda le monde où il était vibrer étrangement. Il but une tasse de thé avant de s'avancer dans la forêt dont les arbres semblaient se tordre de plus en plus. Certains se renfonçaient même dans le sol.

_Ce n'est pas bon signe tout ça. Et toute cette énergie qui circule non plus._

Le chapelier s'enfonça de plus en plus dans la forêt, grimaçant en voyant le ciel argenté virer au noir avant de s'éclaircir de nouveau. Ce monde devenait instable, très instable. Cette instabilité devait avoir un rapport avec cet événement absent de leurs mémoires, mais alors pourquoi ne pas leur dire ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas l'objet qui flottait devant lui et s'emmêla les jambes dedans.

« Outch ! Mais qu'est-ce que… » Grommela le chapelier avant de se figer.

Un long filament argenté, semblable à ceux qu'il voyait dans son véritable monde, serpentait entre les arbres et grandissait de plus en plus.

_Nom. D'une. Théière._

Immédiatement, il grimpa dans un arbre pour découvrir que d'autres filaments ondulaient le long des arbres comme pour les étouffer.

_C'est quoi ce gag ?_

Le ciel s'obscurcit de nouveau mais resta obscure faisant lever la tête au chapelier.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? » Maugréa-t-il.

Et avant que celui-ci ne fasse quoique ce soit, une forme se découpa au-dessus de lui et une voix d'outre-tombe retentit.

« **Ton pire cauchemar.** »

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Et voilàà ! Un vrai nouveau chapitre ! Z'êtes contents hein ? Enfin, bref, ce chapitre est un spécimen rare de chapitre (à moitié) sérieux.

Oui, parce que le complètement sérieux…Ben, je me suis dite que vous auriez fait une crise cardiaque ! (ou alors vous auriez appelé l'hosto !)

…*sourire de débile*….

J'étais censée publier il y a…trois jours ? Je ne sais même plus ! Juste après le chapitre 15 en tout cas.

Mais l'autre site où je suis est en maintenance, et je voulais publier en même temps. Mais j'ai plus envie d'attendre là.

(Vous vous en foutez royalement mais bon)

MOUAHAHAHAHA ! Mulan est génial ! « Ton pire cauchemar », aaah ! Je voulais tellement mettre ce truc !

(Vous vous en foutez encore plus)

Je vais peut-être arrêter les dégâts là…

Bon, je ne dis pas précisément quand je vais publier le prochain chapitre mais cela devrait être dans le courant de cette semaine !

Signé : la crétine profonde qui a attaché son inspiration à son lion patateux.


	17. Chapter 17: Retour presque à la normal

Hello ! Je suis de retour comme promis !

….

Avec deux semaines de retard…*sent qu'elle va vraiment se faire buter*

Donc, en priorité, les réponses à une question insérée dans le chapitre, parce qu'à l'origine, j'étais censée publier bieeen avant et aussi parce que mon internet a sauté quand j'ai voulu répondre ! Et puis, peut-être que d'autres personnes se posent la question. Elle concerne Le dragon, l'asociale et Poudlard , si ça ne vous intéresse pas, passez au chapitre directement *sourire niais* :

Donc, avec les problèmes de parution que je vais rencontrer, j'ai préféré me concentrer sur les fictions de Bleach (donc Une vie après la mort ne risque rien ! *deuxième sourire niais*) mais ce n'est pas pour ça que ma fiction de Harry Potter ne reviendra plus jamais. Je l'ai supprimé car, comme je n'ai aucune idée de quand elle aura une suite (et surtout une fin !), je peux changer mon style d'écriture en cours de route (en mieux j'espère !) et, surtout, je vais penser plus en profondeur sur l'histoire donc il peut y avoir des changements sur l'idée initiale (je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire, mais je devrais avoir le temps de penser quand même !).

Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu correctement, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

…

…

_J'ai ENCORE mal à la tête ! Et encore une fois, je ne souviens même pas pourquoi ! Ni comment je suis arrivée dans ce lit. Serai-je victime d'une nouvelle malédiction ?_

…

_Ah si. Je me suis évanouie mais il me semblait que Byakuya m'avait rattrapé juste avant…Si ça se trouve, il m'a lâchée après l'idiot !_

…

_En parlant de lui, il est passé où celui-là ? N'étions-nous pas d'accord de surveiller l'autre si on agissait bizarrement ?_

…

…_.Je ne sais même plus si je lui en ai fait part…_

Je me décidai alors à faire l'état des lieux plus amplement et je me mis à regarder un peu partout au cas où il serait dans le coin.

A droite, rien. Juste un mur, je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi j'ai regardé à droite.

A gauche, rien. A part mon bureau remplie de trucs et bidules en tout genre. Il va falloir que je pense à ranger.

Derrière, rien. A part un autre mur, je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai regardé ici…Bah, le choc.

Devant, rien. Juste la porte en bois et un fauteuil.

Bref, Byakuya n'était pas dans cette salle. Il devait être dans le salon en train de lire quelque chose.

Je m'étirai alors longuement avant de me lever et de m'apercevoir que je mourrai de chaud dans ma tenue de cuir.

_Ouais, bon, je vais peut-être l'enlever celle-là._

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais changé dans un ensemble bleu en coton et je m'avançais gaiement vers la porte pour aller voir l'aristocrate de l'autre côté de celle-ci.

Clac. Clac. Claclaclaclaclac.

_Je rêve où on m'a enfermée ?_

Je me retournai alors, fis quelques pas, me mis à méditer un peu, me pinçai un coup, avant de retourner vers la porte soi-disant fermée à clé.

_Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, je ne dois pas être bien réveillée, c'est pour ça que j'ai l'impression qu'elle est verrouillée !_

Clac. Clac. Clac. Claclaclaclaclaclaclaclaclac.

_Non, je suis belle et bien enfermée dans ma chambre._

Je me passai alors la main dans les cheveux avant de réfléchir calmement à la question. Il devait forcément y avoir une raison rationnelle et logique.

….

_Je n'en vois pas pour le moment mais il y en a une j'en suis sûre._

…

_Ce doit être parce qu'un voisin a débarqué à l'improviste et donc Byakuya m'a enfermée pour être sûr qu'il ne me trouve pas !_

….

_On n'a pas de voisins…._

….

_C'est sûrement parce qu'une de mes expérience a foiré pendant que je dormais !_

….

_Je n'avais pas d'expérience en cours…_

…

…

« AU SECOOOUR ! A L'AAAAIDE ! JE SUIS ENFERMEE ! AAAAAARG ! »

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Shunsui marchait tranquillement, Jyuushiro d'un côté, Unohana de l'autre et quelques subordonnés derrière. Un silence inhabituel s'était glissé entre eux comme dans la plupart des groupes de shinigamis.

_On n'a quand même pas l'air idiot là…_

Ne plus pouvoir marcher seul parce que Byakuya et Natsumi pouvaient apparaître à tout moment. N'importe quoi franchement.

_Ce sont des personnes humaines bon sang, pas des bêtes meurtrières assoiffées de sang même si leurs caractères se mélangent !_

L'ivrogne soupira et se demanda si le soutaicho ne devait pas prendre sa retraite plus tôt que prévu… Quoique, un fugace souvenir du noble adolescent lui rappela qu'il était parfois très imaginatif pour se venger…avec ou sans Senbonzakura… et qu'il pouvait prendre très mal une nouvelle…

« Je vois à ta tête que tu te rappelles de la fois où ce malheureux shinigamis avait renversé une mixture qui l'a fait devenir une fille, déclara doucement Ukitake en voyant la tête de son ami.

- C'était pas joli à voir après le passage de Byakuya, ou Sakura comme on l'appelait à ce moment-là, sur Sho…. Il est resté combien de temps à la quatrième ? Fit Shunsui en souriant maigrement.

- Deux mois, et encore je crois que c'était plus, et après il est parti au fin fond du Rugonkai planter des choux pour ne plus jamais croiser la route de Kuchiki taicho, répondit Retsu.

- Très imaginatif pour blesser gravement sans tuer, sa spécialité ce sont les sorts de kido activés alors qu'il est è trois kilomètres de là voire plus, ajouta pensivement Jyuushiro.

- Aaah ça. Les anciens de ta division doivent s'en souvenir ! S'exclama le capitaine de la huitième en riant.

- Il est vrai qu'il y avait une certaine hécatombe quand il était lieutenant de la treizième, plaisanta Retsu.

- Vous vous souvenez aussi de la fois où il avait fait en sorte que son shikai se fasse passer pour les fleurs d'un vrai cerisier à Hanami ? Le pauvre gars, il est allé rejoindre Sho je pense, fit de nouveau le capitaine de la huitième.

- Oh oui ! Affirma Jyuushiro. Et la fois où il a piégé le bureau de cette fille qui l'avait traité de gay parce qu'il avait refusé de sortir avec elle ! Je me souviens encore du bruit de l'explosion !

- Moi je me souviens surtout de l'état de cette fille quand elle est arrivée dans ma division, répondit sa collègue de la quatrième.

- Ce n'était pas le pire. Je pense que c'est vraiment ce noble vaniteux à souhait qui avait insulté Ginrei et Sojun qui a eu le pire châtiment, rétorqua le capitaine Ukitake.

- Aaah ça. Il a écopé de toute l'imagination vengeresse de Byakuya, appuya Shunsui.

- D'ailleurs, on ne sait toujours pas comment Kuchiki taicho a fait pour le mettre dans un pareil état sans le tuer, déclara le médecin en souriant toujours.

- Boah. Cherche pas à comprendre, fit Shunsui.

- C'est un véritable mystère dont seul Byakuya connaît la réponse, appuya Jyuushiro.

- Ce noble n'a pas d'ailleurs son neveu à l'académie ? S'informa Shunsui.

- Si, je crois. Même qu'il détestait Kageyoshi, et c'était réciproque, acquiesça son collègue aux cheveux blancs.

- Byakuya et cette Kageyoshi se ressemblent sur ce point. Ils ont un sale caractère ! Plaisanta le buveur de saké.

- Mais Byakuya n'a pas son pareil pour réussir à procurer des excuses en bêton en plus, il n'a jamais été puni, informa le capitaine aux cheveux blancs.

- Et il pouvait prendre des moues absolument adorables si ça ne marchait pas quand il était plus jeune, rajouta Unohana rêveuse.

- Aaah. Papy Yama peut le confirmer ! Et nous aussi d'ailleurs, avoua Shunsui.

- Tu as tout à fait raison, même le soutaicho craquait ! Soupira Ukitake.

- Quel sale gosse quand t'y penses, conclut Shunsui.

- Oui, mais un sale gosse tellement adorable, approuva Retsu.

- Que de souvenirs…, dit doucement le capitaine de la treizième.

- Euuuuh…. », firent des voix derrière eux.

Se souvenant tout à coup qu'il y avait des gens qui les accompagnaient, et que ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment de discuter du bon vieux temps de l'époque sale gosse de Byakuya, les plus anciens capitaines se tournèrent en souriant pour tenter de rassurer leurs subordonnés devenus pâles comme des fantômes.

« Voyons, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, cette période est finie depuis bien longtemps, dit Ukitake.

- Il a bien mûrit, vous pouvez tous dire qu'il a perdu depuis bien longtemps son caractère d'adolescent, rajouta Shunsui.

- Oui, mais taicho, commença Nanao, si ce que Unohana taicho dit est vrai… Enfin, vous voyez, Kageyoshi n'est pas vraiment ce que l'on appelle une fille ultra mûre…

- Oui, donc, vous ne pensez pas que si ces deux-là ont leurs caractères mélangés, Kuchiki taicho va revenir à sa période sale gosse comme vous dites ? » Acheva Isane d'une voix blanche.

Un silence s'installa de nouveau.

« Kami-sama…On n'y avait pas pensé… » Murmura Shunsui.

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

L'eau tiède ruisselant sur son corps lui faisait du bien. Et cela le détendait en plus.

Le Kuchiki se massa les tempes, il avait mal à la tête depuis qu'il s'était réveillé il y a une heure. Rien de bien méchant mais cela commençait à l'agacer.

_Heureusement que le zampakuto de Kageyoshi n'est pas d'humeur créative. Je n'aurai pas supporté un de ses chants ou concertos._

En parlant de lui, Byakuya trouvait que cela faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas manifesté. D'habitude, il commentait tout ce qu'il pensait ou disait.

_Etrange._

Lentement, l'ébène se frictionna les cheveux en réfléchissant. Entre Kageyoshi qui s'évanouit sans raison et qui parle à son réveil comme son arrière grand-oncle par alliance du côté de sa grand-mère, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions existentielles.

_Etait-ce un rêve ou était-ce bien réel ?_

C'était tellement absurde que l'aristocrate se posait la question depuis son réveil. Il n'était vraiment pas sûr s'il était conscient ou en train de rêver (ou cauchemarder dans ce cas) à ce moment-là.

_Quelle prise de tête._

« AU SECOOOUR ! A L'AAAAIDE ! JE SUIS ENFERMEE ! AAAAAARG ! »

Le noble sursauta en entendant ce hurlement digne de Renji lorsqu'il l'avait oublié dans la salle des archives (s'il ne s'était pas endormi aussi, cela ne serait pas arrivé !).

_Kami-sama, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait autant de voix…_

Bon, le bon côté des choses était qu'elle semblait être redevenue normale. Le mauvais côté des choses c'est qu'elle semblait vouloir tuer la porte.

_Mais la porte est ouverte, pourquoi s'acharne-t-elle alors ?_

L'aristocrate sortit de la cabine en attrapant une serviette. Etait-elle vraiment redevenue normale ou a-t-elle empiré puisqu'il lui semblait qu'elle parlait toute seule….

_Kami-sama…Pourquoi toujours moi ?_

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Je continuais à marteler la porte en m'exprimant haut et fort pour que quelqu'un m'entende sans résultat. Je me mis alors à tester la méthode « diplomate » puisque la bruyante ne marche pas.

« Byakuya ! Je suis sûre que t'es là ! Je vais vraiment me fâcher là ! »

Un long silence retentissant me répondit.

« Rassure-moi, tu ne t'es pas rebellé hein ? »

Un autre silence vint me faire coucou.

« Youhou ! Il y a une frêle et délicate jeune fille qui aimerait sortir ! »

Son frère vint me dire bonjour en compagnie de la famille d'anges revenue de vacance.

« Eh Oh ! Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'aimerai sortir ! »

La horde d'enfants de la famille des anges passa.

« Tu me fais la tête ? »

La grand-mère des anges passa aussi avec sa canne avant de s'arrêter devant la porte pour tirer la poignée.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Et là, je me sentis à la fois très seule et très stupide pour avoir oublié que ma porte s'ouvrait en tirant quand je suis dans ma chambre.

_Maudits traumatismes crâniens ! _

J'avançai alors à grands pas pour sortir tout en rassemblant le semblant de dignité qui m'était resté fidèle et me prit mon acolyte en pleine tête.

« Il semblerait que vous ayez réussi à sortir sans mon aide de votre chambre dont il est **si** difficile de sortir, railla celui-ci.

- Bon ça va ! Mon cerveau a le droit d'avoir des ratés aussi ! Grognai-je mécontente. Tu ne t'es pas pressé non plus pour arriver !

- Désolé mais la tenue d'Adam n'est pas ma préférée pour me présenter devant les gens », rétorqua-t-il polaire.

Il me fallut au moins trois secondes pour comprendre le sous-entendu de Byakuya avant de devenir rouge comme une tomate.

« Et tu foutais quoi en tenue d'Adam au juste ? Fis-je en essayant de conserver ce qui me restait comme dignité.

- Disons que l'on se douche rarement habillé », répondit simplement l'ébène en prenant la serviette sur ses épaules pour sécher ses cheveux.

Là, le restant de dignité s'enfuit à toute jambe me laissant en proie au retour du fantasme qui ricanait joyeusement dans mon esprit.

_Sale bête ! Va coller quelqu'un d'autre._

Tandis que je me disputais avec moi-même, l'aristocrate s'assit sur le canapé en brossant ses cheveux tout en me regardant. Je devais être très divertissante à crier comme une crétine après une chose ayant la forme de mon « spectateur » en nettement plus osé.

_Nom d'une supernova, tu ne sers à rien Senbonzakura ! Je n'avais jamais eu autant ce problème depuis que Tenshicho est parti !_

Un long silence me répondit et c'est à ce moment-là que je m'aperçus de l'absence du samouraï.

_Senbonzakura ?_

Si jamais j'ai perdu le zampakuto de Byakuya, il va me lyncher !

_Youhou ! Le squatteur ! Ici Natsumi !_

Nom de…Nom de…Je vais vraiment me faire assassiner si Senbonzakura n'est plus là.

Je fis un grand sourire crispé à Byakuya qui me répondit en haussant un sourcil.

« Un problème ? » Me demanda-t-il.

_Ou comment j'arrive à me griller toute seule…Bon, on essaye de sauver les meubles quand même !_

« Meeuh non ! Il n'y a absolument aucun problèmeuuuh ! Répondis avec une attitude plus fausse que les promesses d'un politicien.

- Arrêtez de faire la vache et dites-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Ou comment les Kuchiki ont un espèce de sixième sens pour savoir si tu mens…

« Beeen, tu vois, euuuh….Bredouillai-je. Beeen, eeeuh, ton zampakuto, eeuuuh…Beeen….

- Arrêtez avec vos « Been, eeuh » et compagnie ou je vous arrache vos cordes vocales pour que vous écriviez ! » S'énerva glacialement Byakuya.

Je déglutis difficilement avant de me jeter à l'eau.

« ! » Dis-je précipitamment.

Mon acolyte cligna des yeux avant d'enclencher le mode découpage-de-phrase de son cerveau pour capter ce que je viens de dire. Je pouvais presque voir les mots « Senbonzakura » et « disparu » se mettre en relief.

« Plaît-il ? Finit-il par dire. Mais alors, votre zampakuto… »

Je me raidis aussitôt.

« Quoi ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Tenshicho aussi ? » Déclarai-je agressive.

Byakuya ne répondit pas, il était très pâle d'ailleurs maintenant que je le regardai mieux.

« Byakuya ? »

Tout à coup, je sentis comme un danger. L'aristocrate s'appuya au mur, tout en fermant les yeux.

« Byakuya ? Ça va ? » Demandai-je en m'approchant.

Le Kuchiki ouvrit vivement les yeux. Je me statufiai aussitôt.

Ses yeux étaient devenus bleu acier comme les miens.

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Ô Kami-sama tout puissant je t'aimeeuh ! J'ai fini ce chapitreuh ! *Samba*

J'ai eu quelques imprévus expliquant ce retard. Désoléée ! Mais il est là, en retard mais là !

*L'auteure trop fière d'elle*

D'ailleurs, en passant, pour Lovely Cat…Euuh…

*Flash Back*

Natsumi95 : Alleeezz ! Lovely caat à toaa !

*s'assit sur son bureau et regarde le bout de chapitre* *Néant*

Natsumi95 : Bon, ben, c'est Arrancar ou Shinigami…

*Fin du Flash Back*

Sinon, je vais essayer de publier un dernier chapitre avant la rentrée (en espérant que mon frère me laisse du temps !), doonc, pour ce dernier chapitre (enfin, dernier, vous avez compris quoi) j'aimerai mettre à la fin (en bonus quoi), un truc sur Tenshicho donc, en complément de ce que je vais moi-même mettre, je vous propose de m'envoyer des questions que vous vous posez sur Tenshicho (aussi idiotes soient-elles).

Voilà ! A plus !

Signée : Une illustre dresseuse de nekos en fuite inconnue.


	18. Chapter 18 : Quand tout repart en vrille

Non, je n'étais pas morte ! Non, je n'ai abandonné aucune fiction !

VOICI ENFIN LA SUUUUUIIIIITEUH !

Bonne lecture ! (Mon blabla habituel se fera surtout après le chapitre !)

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Ses yeux étaient devenus bleus comme les miens…Ô mon scalpel…

Ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand avec l'élégance d'un hippopotame qui baille pendant que mon cerveau traitait la donnée avec difficulté.

« Que…que…Byakuya ? » Réussis-je à articuler tandis que le Kuchiki chancelait légèrement en marchant vers le premier siège venu.

Aucune réponse vocale ne me vint.

« Byakuyaaaa ! » Répétai-je m'agitant devant lui.

Ses yeux, nouvellement bleus acier, daignèrent se poser sur moi tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur le siège.

« Tes yeux, ils sont gris non ? » Fis-je.

Son expression ne changea pas mais j'eus comme l'impression qu'il me trouvait complètement stupide de poser cette question. Je me mis à sourire d'un air d'un air crispée pendant que le Kuchiki continuait à me regarder.

« Oui, mes yeux sont gris. Pourquoi une question aussi dénuée d'intérêt ? Finit-il par dire agacé.

- Beeeen…Euuuuh….Comment te dire…, marmonnai-je en me tordant les mains.

- Avec une phrase cohérente de préférence, me suggéra l'ébène qui semblait épuisé.

- Tes yeux sont…Ben…Ils sont bleu acier maintenant », déclarai-je en dégainant un miroir qui avait eu la bonne idée de traîner par là.

Il eut un moment de flottement avant que je ne remarque que Byakuya ne regardait même pas le miroir, ses yeux s'étaient clos entre temps et il avait calé sa tête au creux de son coude.

« Byakuya, il faut regarder dans le miroir », aventurai-je.

Mon interlocuteur ne manifesta aucune réponse.

Je me mis alors à le secouer pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux. En vain. Il avait sombré dans un sommeil très profond. Comme ça, sans prévenir…. Exactement comme moi il y a une ou deux heures.

_Me voilà bien !_

Je m'assis à côté de lui. Un truc allait sûrement foirer à un moment ou un autre, je le sentais. Malgré ce sentiment, et pour passer le temps, je me mis à jouer avec les mèches de cheveux ébène.

_Il a de plus beaux cheveux que moi…Je suis jalouse !_

Je continuai à jouer pendant un long moment en détaillant le Kuchiki endormi. Plus je le regardai, plus je le trouvai beau et plus j'avais envie de l'embrasser.

_Naaaan…Rappelle-toi de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que t'as essayé ! Un trou de mémoire et une tonne de problèmes !_

Je secouai la tête. C'était vraiment pas le bon moment en effet.

Soudain, je sentis un changement. Le reiatsu de Byakuya était devenu dangereux et avait grandi d'un coup quand ses yeux avaient viré au bleu métal mais là, il semblait être redevenu normal et quelque chose changea dans l'expression, infime mais qui ne m'échappa pas.

_On dirait qu'il vient d'entrer dans son monde intérieur._

Je me mis à réfléchir. Bizarre. Moi, quand je me suis évanouie, je n'étais pas dans mon monde intérieur. J'étais inconsciente, point.

_Faut croire qu'on ne réagit pas pareil._

Je jetai un œil à l'horloge.

_Nom de…J'ai passé une heure à le mater comme ça !?_

Je me levai, sentant qu'il valait mieux que je m'arrête… avant qu'une fête de marteaux piqueurs ne se déclenche dans mon crâne.

_Noon…Pas encoooore…._

Et je sentis mon esprit repartir comme auparavant.

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

_C'est pas une bonne idée, c'est pas une bonne idée, c'est pas une bonne idée…_

Renji regarda autour de lui. Bon, tout le monde semblait de son avis au moins. Peut-être pourra-t-il suggérer une rébellion ? Quoique…avec Unohana taicho dans les parages…

_Mamaaaaan !_

A côté de lui, Rukia semblait déterminée, à quoi, aucune idée, mais elle l'était et serrait son zampakuto contre elle, prête à l'action…action qui ne lui disait rien de bon…

Devant lui, Urahara, source de tous leurs ennuis, agitait son éventail tout en observant une seringue à faire fuir n'importe qui vu sa taille. Pour rajouter un peu de psychose, il marmonnait divers trucs au sens inconnu pour son cerveau.

A ses côtés, le capitaine Kyorakou discutait avec le capitaine Ukitake avec un air sérieux et grave tout en agissant comme un vrai capitaine.

_Je. Le. Sens. Pas. Du. Tout._

« Hé ! Renji ! T'es trop nerveux là ! Tu vas nous faire une syncope ou quoi ? » L'interpella soudainement Ikkaku.

Le rouge cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant quitter son monde rempli de scènes d'horreur et d'analyse des choses les plus atroces à venir.

« Euuuh…Non, non, fit-il crispé.

- Tss. C'est ça, t'as la trouille avoue ! Railla le chauve avec un grand sourire.

- J'AI PAS LA TROUILLE ! Hurla le rouge.

- Tu t'es drôlement ramolli mon vieux ! Continua Ikkaku son sourire toujours présent.

- JE. N'AI. PAS. LA. TROUILLE.

- Passer tes journées à classer les dossiers de ta division, c'est pas ce que j'appelle un entraînement quotidien ! Poursuivit son soi-disant ami.

- Le jour où t'auras un supérieur comme Kuchiki taicho on en reparlera, rétorqua Renji acide.

- C'est toi qui as voulu d'abord ! Répliqua le shinigami de la onzième division.

- Oui et alors ? C'était pour Rukia d'abord ! Siffla Renji.

- Ben j'espère bien parce qui si c'était pour les beaux yeux de monsieur le plus grand frigide de ces derniers siècles, tu nous ferais peur ! Se moqua Ikkaku.

- Mais c'est quoi cette insinuation douteuse bordel !?

- Rien de plus que la vérité ! Répliqua aussitôt son ami chauve hilare.

- Et je devrais dire quoi de toi et Yumichika !? S'emporta le rouge.

- QUOI !? N'importe qu- » Réagit-il aussitôt.

Soudain, une aura malsaine et particulièrement noire se fit ressentir et les engloba comme une pieuvre particulièrement vorace.

« Abarai Fukitaicho et Madarame, pourriez-vous arrêtez cette dispute ? Fit calmement Unohana avec son sourire légendaire.

- H…Hai ! » Répondirent-ils en chœur.

Renji reporta son regard sur la bâtisse devant lui. Quelconque en façade mais il semblerait que son supérieur et Kageyoshi soient à l'intérieur. Ensemble. Seuls. Un homme et une jeune femme à peine sortie de l'adolescence. Une seule chambre.

Un oiseau passa durant cette réflexion.

« MAIS C'EST VACHEMENT FLIPPANT ! » S'écria-t-il faisant sursauter tout le monde.

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

_OooOoooOoh ma têêteuh ! Mais ça va recommencer COMBIEN de fois ?_

J'ouvris les yeux en m'attendant à voir la pièce où je m'étais évanouie. Sauf que ce n'était pas ça du tout. Absolument pas.

_Ô la grosse mouise interstellaire…_

Le monde où j'étais était mon monde intérieur. Mais il était complètement méconnaissable. Complètement dévasté. Les filaments n'étaient plus là, les planètes ont été violemment percutées, l'arbre au centre était mort, des trous noirs s'étaient comme formés.

Attendez….QUOI !?

« Monsieur l'aaaaaarbreeeuuuh ! » Pleurnichai-je.

Mais pile au moment où j'allais me précipiter sur lui, je vis une forme au loin. Je plissai les yeux pour essayer de mieux la discerner.

« Oi ! Senbonzakura ? » Interpellai-je.

Aucune réponse.

« Senbonzakuraaa ? T'as foutu quoi pendant mon absence pour que mon monde soit un tel désastre !? » Continuai-je en m'approchant.

Silence.

« Tu me fais une crise d'ado ou quoi !? » M'irritai-je devant ce silence.

Je m'arrêtai. Maintenant que j'étais assez proche, je pouvais voir que ce n'était pas la silhouette de Senbonzakura. On aurait plutôt dit une diva.

« Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? » Hurlai-je.

Elle me regarda dédaigneuse avant de reporter son attention vers je-ne-sais quoi.

« Bordel, squatteur de mes deux ! Tu vas me dire qui t'es ? » M'énervai-je.

La silhouette partit d'un coup.

….

_Ça craint un MAX._

Je mis mes poings sur les hanches. Je crois que c'est la situation la plus bizarre et la plus effrayante de ma vie. Je me remis à regarder autour de moi. Mon monde intérieur donnait vraiment l'impression d'avoir abrité une bataille ardue. Je pensai que l'on ne pouvait faire plus bizarre que ça. En plus, avec ce truc qui se baladait.

Je pris la place qu'il occupait peu de temps avant pour savoir ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant à regarder d'ici.

Et là, je vis une forme imposante flotter au loin. Et surtout, je vis que la diva se dirigeait vers elle.

_C'est quoi ce truc ? Et c'est quoi cette diva squatteuse qui se croit chez elle ? C'est pas un moulin ici !_

Dans la mesure où j'étais dans mon monde intérieur, je me dis que je n'avais pas grand-chose à craindre, à l'exception de cet intrus. Je m'approchai donc en bondissant d'une planète à l'autre.

Au fur et à mesure que je m'avançais, un sentiment étrange me gagnait. C'était comme si cette chose au loin m'appelait, me suppliait de venir. Vraiment étrange, et inquiétant aussi. De plus, l'atmosphère environnante s'obscurcissait et je pouvais sentir des flux de reiatsu importants qui semblaient se rejoindre là-bas.

Une fois proche, je me stoppai en écarquillant les yeux. Cette bâtisse était une nécropole.

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

« Bien. Vous m'avez tous compris ? Calme, discrétion et efficacité ! Rappela Shunsui en tenant fermement son zampakuto. Et surtout, dite-vous bien que Kuchiki taicho ne tient pas forcément à tuer quelqu'un donc n'ayez crainte !

- Bizarrement, j'ai jamais eu cette impression quand il m'affrontait ! » Rétorqua Renji.

Le pied de Rukia lui répondit avant que le capitaine de la huitième ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

« Bon, allons-y ! » Encouragea Jyuushiro.

La troupe de shinigamis monta doucement les escaliers en masquant leur reiatsu tandis que les trois capitaines avançaient rapidement en éclaireur. La tension montait au fur et à mesure qu'ils montaient. Renji ne pouvait que comprendre. A part lui, et certains de ses collègues à la onzième, aucun shinigami sein d'esprit n'irait au combat contre son capitaine comme ça !

« Allez les gars ! On est une vingtaine ! Et taicho est seul ! Avança-t-il en murmurant.

- Mais c'est un capitaine ! Couina une petite shinigami.

- On en a trois avec nous ! Grogna Ikkaku.

- Mais, et si l'incident lui avait donné des superpouvoirs ? Geignit une autre.

- Faut arrêter de lire toi ! Ça te donne des idées bizarres, grogna de nouveau le chauve.

- Moi au moins je sais lire ! » Répliqua la petite shinigamie d'un ton acide.

Renji s'interposa de justesse entre eux. Discrétion, voilà un mot inconnu pour eux apparemment !

« Et Kageyoshi ? C'est quoi son niveau ? » Demanda doucement un jeune homme.

Un silence s'installa. C'était une bonne question.

« Je crois me souvenir qu'elle est pas douée en kido, bien qu'elle soit toujours meilleure que Renji, se moqua Rukia.

- Bon ça va…Je me suis amélioré quand même ! » Rétorqua le concerné.

Le regard dubitatif de sa soi-disant amie en dit long sur ce qu'elle pensait.

« Et pour ses aptitudes au sabre ? Demanda un autre shinigami, coupant court à la dispute naissante.

- Selon les rumeurs, elle n'a jamais voulu toucher à un sabre, informa de nouveau Rukia.

- Comment se fait-il que Zaraki taicho l'apprécie alors qu'elle semble être partie pour être une bouse au sabre ? S'étonna un shinigami de la onzième.

- Son air psychopathe ? Proposa un de ses collègue.

- Sa façon de foncer tête baissée ? Ajouta un autre.

- Ses coups de pieds quand elle est énervée ? Emit encore un autre.

-A méditer, répondit Ikkaku.

- Mais au fait Rukia, comment tu sais toutes ses aptitudes à celle-là ? S'étonna Renji.

- Nii-sama, répondit simplement la brune.

- Et comment il sait tout ça lui ? Elle est pas dans notre division aux dernières nouvelles », fit remarquer le rouge.

Rukia ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, ignorant quoi répondre.

« C'est une très bonne question, finit-elle par dire, songeuse.

- Ha ! Fit victorieusement le lieutenant de la sixième division.

- C'est vrai que ça sonne louche là, intervint Ikkaku.

- A moins… qu'il ne s'intéresse à elle ? » Emit craintivement une recrue.

Un long silence s'installa. L'image du capitaine de la sixième division, froid, distant, coincé et classe apparut suivie de près de celle d'une Kageyoshi déchaînée entourée de théories étranges et de produits dangereux en tout genre, arborant une tête psychopathe, le tout agrémenté de rose et de cœurs.

« Naaaaaan » Conclurent-ils en chœur.

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Une nécropole qui flotte maintenant dans mon monde intérieur…Vraiment flippant là.

Malgré mes doutes et la peur qui grandissait lentement en moi, je me décidai à entrer. Un léger bruit aigu, comme une voix, retentit au moment où je posai le pied.

Je secouai la tête. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? La nécropole voulait me dire quelque chose ?

_Non, elle veut me conduire quelque part._

Je fermai les yeux. La voix semblait venir de sous terre. Je la suivis, je sentais que je n'avais rien à craindre, bien que le cadre ne fût guère engageant. Je courrai à en perdre l'haleine, la voix était pressante, elle semblait provenir de quelqu'un en danger. Mon cœur s'accéléra sans que je ne sache pourquoi.

_Du calme, j'arrive !_

Je dévalai les escaliers à une vitesse folle, sans voir ni le décor sombre aux allures gothiques ni les gargouilles effrayantes ni les tombeaux. Non, il fallait que j'arrive le plus vite possible.

Soudain, j'arrivai dans une pièce éclairée et je tombai nez à nez avec la diva.

« Tiens, on se retrouve finalement ? Ironisai-je sur mes gardes.

- Petite sotte », répondit-elle simplement.

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Les shinigamis entrèrent avec fracas dans l'appartement.

« ON NE BOUGE PLUS ! » Hurla Shunsui.

Un oiseau passa quand ils remarquèrent que Byakuya et Natsumi étaient tous les deux inconscients, une lueur étrange les enveloppant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda Urahara en s'approchant.

Mais il ne put faire un pas qu'un samouraï apparu de nulle part l'attaqua.

« UNE ATTAQUE ! »

Tous sortirent en shunpo ou en courant avant de stopper net.

Un chapelier leur faisait face. Une aura dangereuse voletait autour de lui comme un poison mortel.

« Votre ère de domination est révolue shinigami. Fit simplement le chapelier avec un sourire mesquin.

_- _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia ? Fit Renji avec sa classe habituelle.

- Si tu avais un cerveau, peut-être aurais-tu compris, répondit simplement le chapelier.

- QUOI !? Répète un peu co- »

Des fleurs de cerisier attaquèrent le rouge avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase.

« Qu'est-ce que…Kuchiki taicho est avec eux ?! S'affola une petite shinigamie.

- Mais non ! Il était évanoui ! A moins qu'il contrôle son zampakuto même quand il est évanoui ? Rétorqua Renji.

- Non. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est le samouraï qui les contrôle ! » informa Jyuushiro en évitant aussi l'attaque.

Le chapelier continua à sourire avant de faire apparaître une lame dans sa main.

« Exact l'albinos. Comment Senbonzakura pourrait ne pas se servir de ses propres dons ? Ironisa-t-il en observant sa propre lame.

- Senbonzakura ? Murmura Shunsui. Mais c'est impossible… »

Des ricanements sonores retentirent leur faisant froid dans le dos.

« Dis Senbonzakura, et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ? Proposa leur adversaire d'un ton léger.

-J'allais te le proposer », approuva Senbonzakura.

Renji se statufia le premier. Alors comme ça ce samouraï est le zampakuto de son capitaine ? Il avait intérêt à réagir !

« Hurle Zabimaru ! » Cria-t-il. Avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait eu aucune réponse de son zampakuto.

_Je le sentais qu'un truc allait foirer…_

« Oh ? On ne sait plus se servir de son zampakuto ? Laissez-moi vous apprendre… _Fais raisonner tes cordes Tenshicho_. »

Une mélodie macabre retentit au moment où un violon se retrouva dans ses mains. Plusieurs shinigamis s'effondrèrent comme étranglés, d'autres suffoquèrent en s'éloignant.

Renji la sentit tout à coup. Une pression, comme une main l'entourant pour l'étrangler.

« FUYEZ ! » S'époumona Renji.

*µ*¤*O*µ*¤*

Enfin ! Je publie enfin un chapitre ! Bon, en réalité, cela va faire plus d'un mois qu'il est prêt... Et le prochain est en cours.

NOOON ! NE ME TUEZ PAAAAS ! *part se réfugier derrière Byakuya qui déglutit en voyant tous les regards psychopathes tournés vers lui*

Bref, après une année très très chargée (3 échéances, deux réussies haut la main et une ratée (jamais deux sans trois, mon œil !), je vais essayer de revenir à la vie !

Enfin, j'en dirai plus vers octobre, quand je tâterai le terrain de ma nouvelle année scolaire.

Concernant le prochain chapitre, je devrais le finir dans le courant de juillet mais il n'est pas sûr que je puisse le publier car je pars !

Enfin, je vous conseillerai de zieuter mon profil quand vous ne voyez rien arriver pour avoir de mes nouvelles. Enfin, pour savoir si j'écris ou pas !

Et désolée pour la frayeur et l'attente produite….


	19. Chapter 19 : Requiem

Chapitre 19 : Requiem

*µ*¤*O*¤*µ*

Une diva orgueilleuse et squatteuse dans une nécropole volante qui empeste le reiatsu à plein nez…Je ne pouvais rêver mieux comme situation !

Je me tendis, prête à une attaque tandis que l'intrus devant moi me dévisageait aussi.

« Tss. Que les shinigamis sont stupides et orgueilleux. Vous n'êtes même pas capables de sentir la souffrance de vos zampakutos asservis ! Dit-il finalement.

- Asservis ? Tenshicho s'est invité lui-même dans mon esprit et il ne s'est jamais plaint de sa situation ! » Rétorquai-je acide.

Mon interlocuteur eut un sourire mauvais avant de s'avancer vers le centre de la salle.

Je la suivis des yeux, observant aussi l'endroit où nous étions. C'était une vaste salle circulaire, sombre comme le reste de la bâtisse, et, au centre, il me sembla distinguer un cercueil en pierre grossièrement taillée posé sur un miroir en forme disque qui faisait la moitié de la salle. Malgré mon niveau plus que déplorable, je pouvais sentir qu'il s'agissait du cœur de mon monde intérieur.

« Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Partez ! » Lançai-je menaçante.

La personne ne daigna pas me répondre. Elle continua tranquillement de se rapprocher du cercueil comme si je n'existai pas.

Mon sang se mit à bouillonner. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais cet endroit était important pour moi. Il me parlait, me suppliait.

« Je vous ai dit de dégager ! » Hurlai-je en courant vers lui comme une furie.

Il me lança un bref regard avant d'éviter le coup de poing qui lui était destiné avec une facilité déconcertante. Je me retrouvai à saluer le sol quelques secondes après.

« Tss. Non seulement tu es stupide et orgueilleuse mais tu es aussi faible comme une vulgaire larve. » Dit-il sans me regarder.

Je massai ma mâchoire douloureuse avant de lui lancer un regard lugubre.

« Et toi alors ? Tu t'invites dans l'esprit des gens comme si c'était chez toi ! C'est de la violation à l'état pure ! » Lui répondis-je finalement.

Un éclat de rire me répondit sournoisement.

« Violation ? Mais c'est toi qui viole les droits de ton zampakuto ! Tu exploites sa puissance ! Tu l'asservis sans vergogne ! Répliqua l'homme.

- C'est faux ! » M'écriai-je en bondissant de nouveau vers lui.

Il disparut et m'envoya contre le mur avant même que je puisse cligner des yeux. Je m'écroulai par terre, pliée par la douleur.

« Pathétique. »

Je tentai de me relever alors que mon adversaire tournait autour du cercueil en murmurant des choses.

_Nom de…Pourquoi…suis-je…si faible…_

Je ne pouvais que me rendre à l'évidence même. J'étais d'une faiblesse sans nom sans Tenshicho. Ni le kido, ni ma force physique ne m'aidera. Ma seule arme, mon cerveau, ne servait à rien dans ces conditions.

« Comment as-tu fait ? »

Cette question me fit sursauter alors que mon agresseur s'était penché vers mois. Je clignai des yeux sans comprendre.

« Comment se fait-il que toi, une aussi pathétique shinigamie, soit reliée à un autre shinigami bien plus puissant ? »

Je clignai de nouveau des yeux. De quoi parlait-il ?

« Pourquoi un capitaine du Gotei 13 a son monde intérieur relié au tiens ? »

Je pouvais sentir un certain agacement devant mon mutisme. Mais je ne pouvais rien répondre. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je vis quelque chose bouger dans le miroir. Quelqu'un marchait tranquillement de l'autre côté et observait les alentours.

_Qu'est-ce que… ?_

Ce n'était pas un miroir. C'était une fenêtre. Une fenêtre qui débouchait sur le monde intérieur de Byakuya.

*µ*¤*O*µ*¤*

Renji évita de justesse l'attaque de Kazeshini avant de rejoindre Momo sur un toit.

« Où en est la situation ? Demanda-t-il.

- On a réussi à faire évacuer des civils mais Kageyoshi et le capitaine Kuchiki sont toujours à l'intérieur, répondit-elle avant qu'ils n'évitent une nouvelle attaque.

- Que va-t-il leur arriver ? Continua-t-il tandis qu'il aidait une grand-mère à fuir vers un des refuges.

- Aucune idée, la priorité est donnée à l'évacuation des civils. »

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une grande bâtisse où s'affairaient les membres de la quatrième division. Rukia vint aussitôt à leur rencontre.

« Renji ! Où en êtes-vous ? S'enquit-elle.

- Il nous reste encore quelques civils à faire évacuer, répondit Momo, mais la majorité est en sécurité.

- Bien. »

Renji évita de nouveau un sort avant de regarder la bâtisse au loin où étaient encore les corps inconscients de son supérieur et de Kageyoshi. Une lueur d'inquiétude brillait dans son regard comme dans celui de Rukia. Une journée s'était écoulée. Ils ne leur restaient que deux jours avant que leur reiastu ne devienne trop important.

« Et merde ! Crevez pas taicho ! Je pourrais jamais vous surpasser sinon ! » Hurla Renji comme pour évacuer son inquiétude.

Rukia le regarda tristement. Son frère adoptif était en danger de mort et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer pouvoir régler cette crise au plus vite et aller le sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Des larmes commencèrent à se former.

« T'as pas à pleurer gamine »

Rukia sursauta en voyant le capitaine de la onzième division portant plusieurs civils sur son dos.

« Ton frère aux allures de femmelette est fort. Il s'en sortira. T'as pas à t'en faire. » Continua-t-il avant de lui-même fixer la bâtisse.

Rukia cligna des yeux, peu sûre de croire ce que son cerveau enregistrait. Renji aussi regarda son ancien capitaine sous le choc.

« Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde… » Ajouta-t-il dans un murmure en continuant son chemin.

La jeune Kuchiki comprit enfin. Son nii-sama pouvait facilement résister plus longtemps au reiatsu de Kageyoshi. Mais l'inverse n'était pas vrai. Pour Natsumi, la situation était plus délicate et ce n'était probablement qu'une question d'heures avant qu'elle ne s'effondre.

Elle ne la connaissait pas bien mais elle pria quand même pour qu'elle et son frère survivent.

*µ*¤*O*¤*µ*

« Tu es vraiment pitoyable. Penses-tu qu'il te vienne en aide ? » Siffla la diva en voyant la lueur d'espoir s'allumer dans mes iris.

Je lui répondis en lui tirant la langue.

Elle m'asséna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Je crachai du sang.

« Comme s'il pouvait faire quoique ce soit. Comme s'il pouvait nous entendre. Tout ce qu'il peut à la rigueur faire c'est te regarder dans ton agonie. » Ironisa-t-elle.

Elle me pris par les cheveux et me lança contre le cercueil. Mon souffle se coupa sous le choc et je m'effondrai à terre.

« Et encore, s'il daigne s'inquiéter de ton sort. Tu n'es probablement rien pour lui. »

Je ne répondis pas. Ma conscience commençait à s'effriter et ma vision se brouillait. Je n'entendis plus les paroles envenimées de mon interlocuteur. Je ne voyais que la forme floue de mon acolyte qui ignorait ce qui se passait. Dans un effort désespéré je l'appelai à l'aide et posa la paume de ma main sur la surface réfléchissante.

_S'il vous plaît…_

Puis tout devint complètement flou. Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre et j'entendis soudainement une voix féminine remplie de tristesse.

« Je suis désolée maîtresse…Je ne peux rien faire d'autre… »

La silhouette d'une petite fille parvint vaguement à ma conscience. Un hurlement paniqué retentit. Tout semblait s'effondrer autour de moi. Mon monde intérieur semblait se faire engloutir par une force inconnue. Quelque chose tombait sur mon corps inerte. Des points rosés et léger. Des plumes peut-être ? Non. Plutôt des pétales de fleurs.

Des souvenirs dancèrent devant mes yeux. Je revis le moment où j'allais embrasser Byakuya. Je l'ai bel et bien fait. J'ai goûté ses lèvres alors qu'il était inconscient. Mais un cri m'empêcha de continuer et j'entendis Ulquiorra et sa sœur qui revenaient. J'avais alors cherché un moyen de m'en sortir. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Zaraki et Kurostuchi étaient arrivés. Ils avaient vite conclus que je devais partir avec Byakuya et je pris un étrange portail qui devait me ramener à la Soul Society. Mais il y a eu un problème.

Nos âmes se sont mélangées pendant le voyage.

Je revis enfin les visages paniqués de Renji et Unohana quand je suis ressortie du portail à moitié agonisante. La tentative infructueuse du capitaine de la quatrième division pour inverser le processus. Yamamoto qui se décomposa quand il l'apprit croyant que le fait que nous sachions ça nous lancerait dans une guerre sans nom. Et enfin, sa décision de m'effacer la mémoire.

Je souris. C'était idiot comme raison de m'effacer la mémoire. Au pire, on se serait lancés des piques plus ou moins bien senties pendant un jour ou deux.

Je me sentis tomber en même temps que je me faisais engloutir par une force qui m'était désormais connue. Le reiatsu de Byakuya n'a pas mis longtemps avant de pouvoir m'engloutir, moi qui possédais un niveau plus que pathétique. La disparition de Tenshicho de mon monde intérieur avait considérablement affaibli mon monde intérieur qui m'avait obligé à venir pour le soutenir. La fillette que je suspectais maintenant comme étant un nouveau zampakuto en formation a tenté de m'aider. Mais que pouvait-elle faire avec mon niveau pathétique ?

Ma défaite totale face à cette diva qui me sera éternellement inconnue a probablement provoqué ma fin. Je n'aurais pas vécu très longtemps dans le monde des morts.

Les pétales de cerisiers se multipliaient dans mon champ de vision au point que tout me paraissait rose.

Une question m'apparut. L'attirance que j'avais pour lui était-elle due à cet incident ? Une forme de narcissisme envers cette partie de l'âme du capitaine qui commençait à me dévorer ?

Non. Elle a peut-être contribué à amplifier ce sentiment mais elle n'est pas son origine. Notre rencontre s'était plus que mal passée mais j'étais quand même intriguée par lui. Que ce soit parce qu'il me rappelait mon frère ou son caractère plutôt rancunier et soupe-au-lait qui me rappelait le mien, je sentais qu'on pouvait s'entendre après qu'un peu de temps se soit écoulé. Je le regardais de loin quand il passait voir le capitaine Ukitake et n'étais pas insensible à sa beauté physique. Je lui lançais des regards meurtriers qu'il me rendait et cela m'amusait. C'était pour moi comme un dialogue silencieux pour mieux se connaître.

Au fond, nous étions pareils. Deux âmes solitaires qui se sont données corps et âme à leur travail. Deux idiots qui refusent de voir l'amour quand il danse le french cancan en claquette devant nous. Une âme brisée par la mort qui l'a séparée de sa famille et de ses amis, une autre dévastée par la disparition de tant d'êtres aimés.

Notre réaction a été différente mais au fond, nous sommes les mêmes.

Une larme roula le long de ma joue tandis que je tombais inlassablement mais un sourire apparut aussi sur mes lèvres.

_Les forts mangent les faibles, c'est la règle._

*µ*¤*O*¤*µ*

….Salut ?

Non, ce n'est pas un fantôme qui vous parle !

Ça fait longtemps hein ? Mais j'ai finalement enfin réussi à me remettre dedans. Entre ma scolarité qui m'a prise tout mon temps pendant une année entière (ceux de CPGE me comprendront) et mon décrochage complet de Bleach, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'y remettre.

Mais cette fiction est toujours restée dans un coin de ma tête et j'ai enfin réussi à m'y remettre !

Concernant ce chapitre, il est court et sérieux pour changer. Mais il est nécessaire pour la suite. Et mettre des trucs humoristiques, ça aurait pas collé.

Allez, je commence de ce pas à continuer d'écrire pour ne pas perdre le fil ! Mooooootivation !

Signé : Natsumi95, celle qui passe et repasse quand ça lui chante…


End file.
